Vergissmeinnicht
by toriyaoi
Summary: Harry steht mittlerweile ein zweites Mal verlassen in einem Klassenzimmer und kann sich nicht daran erinnern, was passiert ist. Hermine und Ron wollen ihm natürlich dabei helfen es herauszufinden, doch am Ende kann sich Harry der Wahrheit nur alleine stellen. Draco/Harry Slash
1. Chapter 1

Kapitel 1:

Wohl wissend, dass der Schwarzhaarige ihm niemals zu 100% gehören würde, drückte er diesem die geschwollenen Lippen voller Sehnsucht auf die Stirn. Ohne den jungen Mann vor sich anzuschauen, ließ er von diesem ab und zog sich die schwarze Stoffhose über die schmalen Hüften nach oben. „Du solltest dich auch anziehen. Es wird Zeit zu gehen." Seine Stimme war mehr ein Flüstern. Der Schwarzhaarige grummelte leise, während auch dieser sich die Uniform wieder richtete. Er wollte allem Anschein nach noch lange nicht gehen. „Aber Draco, es ist doch so schön hier mit dir. Warum sollen wir gehen?"

Draco seufzte tief. Dieses Mal war es noch schwieriger als beim ersten Mal. Er wusste nicht, wie lange er das Ganze noch durchhalten konnte. Doch einfach Aufhören kam für ihn auch nicht infrage. Er kramte die kleine Phiole aus seiner Tasche und hielt sie dem Anderen vor die Nase. „Hier, trink das." „Für dich mach ich alles, Draco." Mit wenigen Schlucken war die Phiole schnell leer. Den kurzen Moment, bis zum Eintreten der Wirkung, nutzte Draco um eine kleine blaue Blume in Harrys Hosentasche verschwinden zu lassen. Gerade noch rechtzeitig konnte er seine Hand zurücknehmen und sich seinen Zauberstab aus dem Umhang ziehen. „Malfoy! Was... hast du... mit mir gemacht?! Wir... du... " „Beruhige dich, Potter... Gleich ist wieder alles gut." Der Schock war dem Schwarzhaarigen ins Gesicht geschrieben. Hatte dieser doch noch genau vor Augen, was hier gerade vor sich gegangen war…

Draco atmete tief durch, dann sagte er mit leiser aber fester Stimme „Obliviate", während er rückwärts den Raum verließ und eine einzelne Träne sich ihren Weg über seine Wange bahnte.

Schon das zweite Mal würde er Potter alleine in diesem schäbigen, alten Klassenzimmer zurücklassen. Ohne jegliche Erinnerungen an das vorher Geschehene. Draco rannte; er rannte hinab in die Kerker, immer noch total überfordert von seinen Gefühlen. Seine Brust zog sich zusammen, das Atmen fiel ihm zunehmend schwerer. Er stoppte kurz und lehnte sich an die kalte Steinwand. Verzweifelt vergrub er sein Gesicht in beiden Händen und versuchte, ruhiger zu atmen.

Er hasste einfach alles an diesem Kerl. Seine Beliebtheit bei nahezu der ganzen Zaubererwelt. Sein Talent, allem Bösen immer entkommen zu sein. Seine Fähigkeiten im Quidditch. Sein verdammtes Angebot, Frieden zu schließen, nachdem Voldemort vernichtet war. Sein unverschämt anziehendes Aussehen... Einfach alles. Warum also hatte er solche Gefühle für den Gryffindor? Warum kam er von dem Schwarzhaarigen einfach nicht los? Was hatte ihn nun schon zum zweiten Mal dazu veranlasst, seinem absonderlichen Verlangen nachzugeben? Schon wieder mit dem Feuer zu spielen, mit der Gewissheit, dass das Ganze einfach nicht gut ausgehen konnte? Der Knoten in seiner Brust wurde immer größer, er atmete schwer.

Doch als er plötzlich entfernt ein Geräusch wahrnahm, konnte er nicht länger dort in der Dunkelheit verweilen. Mit schnellen, aber leisen Schritten verschwand der Blondschopf immer weiter in der Dunkelheit.

„Wie siehst du denn aus, Harry?!" Hermines Stimme schwang Harry schon von weitem besorgt entgegen. „Sag nicht, dass es schon wieder passiert ist?" Harry, Ron und Hermine trafen sich diesen Morgen mal wieder vor der Großen Halle um gemeinsam zum Frühstück zu gehen. Sonst warteten sie meistens auf Ron, doch dieses Mal kam Harry als letzter Teil ihres Trios auf sie zugeschlurft. Als Harry die beiden endlich erreicht hatte, zog er nur eine kleine flieder-blaue Blume aus seiner Hosentasche, die für die anderen beiden schon Erklärung genug war. „Wieder der gleiche Raum?" Harry nickte. „Ich habe die ganze Nacht nicht geschlafen." Harry bemerkte eine größere Traube Schüler auf sie zukommen. „Aber lasst uns das später besprechen." „Mann, Alter. Das muss ein Ende haben. Hast du mal in den Spiegel geschaut? Du siehst schon fast aus, wie dieses Frettchen Malfoy. Willst du seinen Augenringen jetzt etwa auch Konkurrenz machen?" Ron deutete mit dem Kopf in eine Richtung, aus der eine kleine Gruppe Slytherins kam. Mit Malfoy in ihrer Mitte betraten sie die Große Halle. Auch der Blonde sah nicht gerade gesund aus mit seiner scheinbar noch blasseren Haut und den tiefen Augenringen. So mitgenommen hatte der ewige Rivale Harrys zuletzt während dem Kampf gegen Voldemort ausgesehen.

Nichts desto trotz traf Ron den Nagel mal wieder auf den Kopf. Diese Sache musste ein Ende haben. Sie mussten schnellstmöglich herausfinden, was da nachts mit Harry geschah und was es mit dieser merkwürdigen Blume auf sich hatte.

Während die drei in die Große Halle marschierten, spürte Harry plötzlich so ein merkwürdiges Gefühl in sich aufsteigen. So als würde ihn jemand beobachten. Er schaute sich um, doch bei der großen Schülermasse konnte er niemanden speziell ausfindig machen. Dennoch blieb dieses ungute Gefühl ständig präsent. Erst als sie nach einem halben Nachmittag Zaubertränke mit den Slytherins die Kerker verließen und den Rest des Abends mit den Vorbereitungen für ihre Prüfungen in der Bibliothek verbringen konnten, verschwand dieses Gefühl.

Harry wusste, dass auch er sich endlich mal auf die anstehenden Prüfungen konzentrieren musste. Schließlich war es, zugegeben in Hermines Augen, eine großartige Regelung des Ministeriums gewesen, zu veranlassen, dass jede Zauberschule in England das Jahr des Krieges als Schuljahr nicht anerkannt bekommt und so die Schüler durch eine Wiederholung des jeweiligen Jahres die Chance auf vernünftigen Unterricht und eben auch richtige Abschlüsse bekamen. Doch wie sollte man sich auf etwas so wichtiges konzentrieren können, wenn irgendjemand, oder irgendetwas deutlich versuchte, irgendetwas mit ihm anzustellen? Harry seufzte laut, weshalb er von ein paar Seiten genervt klingende „Ssshhh!" zu hören bekam. Ron sah ihn unglücklich von der Seite an, dann beugte er sich zu ihm und flüsterte: „Komm, lass uns mal zu Hagrid gehen. Ich weiß nicht, wo Hermine steckt, das heißt, sie kann uns auch kein schlechtes Gewissen machen. Und wir können uns damit rausreden, dass wir sie gesucht haben, weil wir bei unseren Aufgaben auf ein Problem gestoßen sind." Schelmisch grinste der Rothaarige ihn an. Harry konnte sich ein kleines Lächeln nicht verkneifen. Vielleicht war die Idee gar nicht so verkehrt.

Gerade als sie aufstehen wollten, rief eine bekannte Stimme durch die komplette Bibliothek: „JUNGS! Ich habe etwas herausgefunden! Warum bin ich nicht…" „Ms. Granger! Hätten Sie die Güte, Ihre laute Stimme etwas zu zügeln?!" Madam Pince stierte die junge Frau zornig funkelnd über ihre Brillengläser an. Hermine jedoch suchte nur noch ihre zwei besten Freunde, um gleich darauf mit laut widerhallenden Schritten die Bibliothek zu durchqueren. „Ich weiß nicht, warum ich nicht gleich drauf gekommen bin. Es muss daran liegen, dass wir in letzter Zeit so viel mit Zauberpflanzen zu tun hatten. Dabei hätte ich gar nicht so kompliziert denken….", setzte sie in leiserem Tonfall an, bevor Harry sie unterbrach. „Hermine, jetzt komm mal zum Ende. Was hast du herausgefunden?" Ron verdrehte ungeduldig die Augen.

„Na diese kleine blaue Blume. Es ist keine Zauberpflanze, es ist einfach ein Vergissmeinnicht. Versteht ihr?" Ron und Harry sahen sich zögernd an. „Ähm, Vergiss-was-nicht?" „Oh Ron, wie oft habe ich dir schon gesagt, dass dir ein bisschen Muggelkunde nicht schaden würde? Ein Vergissmeinnicht ist eine Blume, die sehr beliebt bei vielen Muggeln ist, vor allem bei verliebten Muggeln. Laut ‚Kräuterkunde für Muggelinteressierte' hat diese Blume ihren Namen wegen einer Legende. Dieser Legende zufolge…" Sie kramte in ihrer Tasche herum und zog ein Stück Pergament hervor. „… gab es einst ein Liebespaar, das an einem Fluss spazieren ging, bis das Mädchen eine blaue Blume am Ufer entdeckte. Ihr Liebster stieg hinab um diese Blume zu pflücken, jedoch fiel er ins Wasser und seine letzten Worte waren ‚Vergiss mein nicht', bevor die Strömung ihn mit sich riss. Außerdem ist diese Blume auch ein Symbol der Treue. Also Harry, hast du in letzter Zeit noch andere Hinweise auf einen heimlichen Verehrer bekommen? Irgendetwas, das darauf schließen lässt, dass du denjenigen nicht vergessen sollst?" „Ähm, also nicht, dass ich wüsste… Ron, ist dir irgendwas aufgefallen?" Die beiden sahen sich ratlos an. „Also Hermine, diese Frage war jetzt etwas unklar. Du weißt genau, dass Harry ständig von irgendwelchen Mädchen angehimmelt und nach Dates gefragt wird, seit mit Ginny Schluss ist. Und was hat das überhaupt mit seinen Erinnerungslücken zu tun?" „Mensch Ron, denk doch mal nach. Du hast doch selbst vor ein paar Jahren schon Erfahrung mit einem Liebestrank gemacht. Was wäre denn, wenn wieder jemand an einen Liebestrank gekommen ist?" „Aber ich konnte mich doch hinterher noch an vieles erinnern. Harry weiß von den jeweiligen Tagen gerade mal noch, wie er am Unterricht teilgenommen hat, oder Harry?" Der Schwarzhaarige nickte nachdenklich. „Meine Erinnerung reicht bis kurz nach dem Abendessen, alles danach ist verschwunden, bis zu dem Moment, als ich in diesem heruntergekommenen Klassenzimmer stehe und mich frage, wie ich dort hingekommen bin." „Siehst du, Hermine. Das ist ganz anders, als bei mir."

Hermine legte ihre Stirn in Falten. „Seit dem ersten Vorfall vor zwei Wochen habe ich andauernd das Gefühl, dass jemand einen Gedächtniszauber an Harry angewandt haben könnte. Ich kann mir nur nicht vorstellen, wer zu sowas fähig wäre, abgesehen von mir und ein paar unserer Freunde…" Die drei sahen sich nachdenklich an. „Harry, du solltest vorsichtig sein. Wenn ich wirklich Recht habe, kann das Ganze übel ausgehen. Mit Gedächtniszaubern ist nicht zu spaßen und bei dir war es augenscheinlich schon das zweite Mal. Das kann langfristige Folgen haben." „Glaub mir, Hermine, wenn ich entscheiden könnte, ob jemand mit mir macht, was er will, würde ich mich garantiert dagegen entscheiden." „Ich weiß, ich möchte nur, dass du in Zukunft besonders vorsichtig bist. Und jetzt lasst uns zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum gehen, damit wir in Ruhe noch mal alles Revue passieren lassen können."

Die drei verließen die Bibliothek gemeinsam und machten sich auf den Weg zum Gryffindorturm. Auf halbem Weg hörte Harry plötzlich ein merkwürdiges Geräusch ganz in der Nähe und blieb stehen. „Harry, was hast du?" „Geht schon mal vor, ich komme sofort nach.", rief er ihnen zu, da er im nächsten Moment schon in die Richtung lief, aus der das Geräusch kam. In einem der vielen Seitengänge Hogwarts' sah er nicht weit entfernt zwei Gestalten im Schatten stehen. Harry versteckte sich hinter einer Rüstung und versuchte seine Atmung so gut es ging runterzufahren, um dem Gespräch besser lauschen zu können. Seine Intuition sagte ihm, dass es wichtig sein könnte, hier genau zuzuhören.

„… sage dir eins… nicht noch mal… Potter… beinahe aufgeflogen… " Harry hörte zwar raus, dass gerade ein Mädchen über ihn am Sprechen war, doch er verstand noch nicht genug. Er musste näher an die beiden ran. Vorsichtig kletterte er auf den Sockel der Rüstung und hangelte sich zwischen dieser und der kalten Steinwand hinter sich weiter vor. „Ihr Slytherins seid alle gleich. Miese Erpresser und hinterlistige Schlangen. Ich hoffe, dass du wirklich niemandem von meinem Geheimnis erzählst." „Wie oft muss ich es dir denn noch sagen? Das war ein UNBRECHBARER SCHWUR, seid ihr Hufflepuffs eigentlich alle so schwer von Begriff? Sollte ich irgendjemandem von deinem kleinen Geheimnis erzählen, das, wenn wir ehrlich sind, kaum der Rede wert ist, sterbe ich. Aber ebenso stirbst du, wenn du irgendjemandem erzählen solltest, was du für mich getan hast. Verstanden?" „Ja, Malfoy. Verlang einfach nie wieder so etwas von mir und lass mich in Ruhe!" „Nichts lieber als das."

Das Hufflepuff-Mädchen, das Harry als Nathalie Bolden erkannte, lief geradewegs auf ihn zu, doch glücklicherweise schien sie noch so in Rage zu sein, dass sie die Gestalt im Schatten nicht bemerkte. Er sah ihr noch nach, bis sie um die Ecke verschwunden war und drehte sich langsam um, als eine bleiche große Gestalt vor ihm stand. Harry erschreckte sich so sehr, dass durch seinen Satz nach hinten die Rüstung laut schepperte. „Soso, Potter. Mal wieder auf der Suche nach Ärger? Steck deine Nase gefälligst nicht in Dinge, die dich nichts angehen." Harry gewann wieder an Fassung. „Malfoy… was hast du vor? Ich dachte, du hättest dich mittlerweile geändert. Was sollte das mit dem unbrechbaren Schwur? Und was hat das Ganze mit mir zu tun?" „Das geht dich überhaupt nichts an, Potter. Denk mal darüber nach, dass die Welt sich nicht nur um dich dreht. Und jetzt lass mich in Ruhe, bevor ich dir einen Fluch an den Hals jage." Harry erwartete, dass Malfoys Hand bereits längst an dessen Zauberstab war und wappnete sich selbst schon, doch ein Blick in das Gesicht des etwas größeren jungen Mannes vor ihm, gab ihm die Gewissheit, dass es hier nicht zu einem Duell kommen würde. Malfoy war irgendwie neben der Spur, sein Blick unkonzentriert in die Ferne schweifend, die Augen müde und die Körperhaltung alles andere als angespannt. Ohne Harry eines weiteren Blickes zu würdigen, verschwand auch er hinter der nächsten Ecke.

Den ganzen restlichen Weg bis zum Gryffindorturm musste Harry an diese obskure Begegnung denken. Zwar hatte er Anfang des Schuljahres dem Blonden Waffenstillstand und auch sowas wie einen Neuanfang angeboten, schließlich hatte er diesem nicht nur einmal das Leben gerettet, doch der ehemalige Jung-Todesser hatte sich bis heute nicht zu diesem Angebot geäußert. Weder negativ, noch positiv. Das Einzige, was sich verändert hatte, waren die ständigen Sticheleien und Duelle, die seit dem Ende Voldemorts nicht mehr stattfanden und auch einen leichten Einfluss auf die gesamte Beziehung zwischen Slytherin und Gryffindor hatte. Ein bisschen Hoffnung hatte Harry deshalb bis heute gehabt. Doch nach dieser aktuellen Beobachtung war er sich nicht mehr so sicher, ob er die Hoffnung nicht doch aufgeben sollte. Es wäre eigentlich schade drum. Draco Malfoy war schon immer ein begabter Zauberer, der einfach nur zur falschen Zeit, in der falschen Familie aufgewachsen war.

Mittlerweile war Harry am Portrait der Fetten Dame angekommen, der er auch sogleich das Passwort „Viribus Unitis" zu murmelte. Ohne zu meckern öffnete sich der Eingang zum Gemeinschaftsraum der Löwen und Harry konnte hindurchklettern. Am anderen Ende sah er schon Ron und Hermine in wartender Haltung stehen, die erleichtert aufatmeten, als sie Harry erkannten. „Wo hast du denn gesteckt? Du wolltest doch direkt nachkommen. Stell dir nur vor, dir wäre schon wieder so etwas passiert…" „Jaja, ich weiß, Hermine, das war unverantwortlich, aber ich habe eine wichtige Beobachtung gemacht." Mit diesen Worten suchten die drei sich eine ungestörte Ecke und Harry erzählte, was er die letzten Minuten erlebt hatte.

„Ich dachte, wir hätten mittlerweile unsere Ruhe vor dem Frettchen! Startet der jetzt etwa einen neuen Krieg?" Ron war außer sich. Er hatte noch lange nicht die ganzen Kämpfe und Beleidigungen bezüglich seiner Familie und gegenüber Hermine vergessen. „Ron, beruhige dich. Harry hat nicht alles richtig mitanhören können. Vielleicht steckt auch etwas ganz anderes dahinter." So richtig überzeugt schien aber auch Hermine nicht zu sein. „Ich denke, wir sollten Malfoy definitiv im Auge behalten, aber solange wir nicht zu 100% wissen, dass er etwas mit Harrys Gedächtnisverlusten zu tun hat, sollten wir uns lieber auf die Tatsachen konzentrieren. Harry, erzähl uns jetzt erst mal, an was du dich noch von gestern Abend erinnerst."

Harry musste nicht lange überlegen. „Während ihr zwei gestern Nachmittag noch in Hogsmeade wart, war ich auf dem Quidditch-Feld und habe trainiert. Es muss gegen 19:00 Uhr gewesen sein, als ich in der Kabine war, um zu duschen und mich umzuziehen. Was danach passiert ist, kann ich euch nicht sagen. Und letzten Samstag wisst ihr ja. Nach dem Abendessen hatten wir uns getrennt, weil ihr Zeit für euch alleine wolltet – ich mache euch keinen Vorwurf – und ich wollte zu Hagrid, bin aber, wie wir herausgefunden haben, nie dort gewesen. Bei beiden Malen bin ich mitten in der Nacht in einem heruntergekommenen Klassenzimmer im 6. Stock aufgewacht. Ich weiß weder wie ich dorthin gelangt bin, noch warum. Das einzig Auffällige war, dass ich diese kleine blaue Blume in meiner Tasche hatte, die vorher noch nicht dort gewesen ist."

Hermine hatte während Harrys Erzählungen wieder mal ein Stück Pergament zur Hand genommen und machte sich Notizen. „Ich füge mal Malfoy und Nathalie hinzu, für den Fall, dass wir noch mehr Zusammenhänge herausfinden sollten." „Ich glaube nicht, dass wir von Nathalie viel erfahren werden. Durch den unbrechbaren Schwur wird sie wohl nichts preisgeben können…" „Wie intelligent von dir, Ron." Ron quittierte den kleinen Seitenhieb von Hermine mit einem entsprechenden Blick und fuhr dann fort: „Es gibt jedoch jemand anderes, den wir befragen können." Jetzt wurden sowohl Harry als auch Hermine hellhörig. „Wie ihr wisst, haben Fred und George mal versucht, mich zu einem unbrechbaren Schwur zu überreden, den Dad gerade noch so verhindern konnte. Daher weiß ich, dass für solch einen Zauber immer noch ein dritter Magier anwesend sein muss. Wir müssen nur herausfinden, wer dieser dritte Zauberer ist."

Harry und Hermine sahen sich verblüfft an. Hermine war die erste, die ihre Fassung wiedererlangte. „Ronald Weasley, du überraschst mich immer wieder. Habt ihr eine Ahnung, wer derjenige sein könnte?" Wieder ergriff Ron das Wort: „Seit unserem 6. Schuljahr hängt Malfoy vermehrt mit diesem arroganten Zabini ab, im letzten halben Jahr sogar ziemlich regelmäßig. Ich weiß nicht viel über seine Fähigkeiten als Zauberer, aber er ist ein Slytherin, da würde mich also nichts wundern…" „Außerdem wisst ihr sicher, was man sich über seine Mutter erzählt?", warf Hermine nun auch mit ein. „Na ihr wisst schon… eine steinreiche und gutaussehende Frau, die schon sieben Ehemänner überlebt hat, bei denen es jedes Mal zu einem mysteriösen Todesfall gekommen ist. Das passt alles zusammen. Malfoy hat sich nicht umsonst Zabini als neuen Weggefährten ausgesucht. Ich versuche morgen noch ein wenig mehr über ihn herauszufinden. Harry, wir werden herausfinden, was hier für ein Spiel gespielt wird."

Hermines Augen leuchteten voller Tatendrang und auch Ron schien sehr zufrieden mit seinem Beitrag. Und so ließen die drei den restlichen Abend ziemlich schnell ausklingen, um gestärkt in den nächsten Tag starten zu können. Zumindest ging es zwei von den Dreien so. Harry lag in seinem Himmelbett und ihm ging einfach nicht die Erinnerung an das seltsame Verhalten Malfoys aus dem Kopf. Und generell, je mehr er über den blonden Slytherin nachdachte, umso unglücklicher wurde er. Es mochte verrückt klingen, aber irgendwie vermisste er die ständigen Reibereien. Seit seinem 6. Schuljahr war sein Leben nur vom Kampf gegen Voldemort geprägt, davor gehörten die Streitereien irgendwie als Konstante zu seinem geregelten Tagesablauf dazu. Damals machte der Slytherin auch einen glücklicheren Eindruck und sah wesentlich gesünder aus.

Harry seufzte. Was war nur los in letzter Zeit. Der Krieg war endgültig vorbei, kein Schüler und generell kein Zauberer musste mehr in Angst leben. Und trotzdem sah gerade Draco Malfoy so aus, als wäre er kurz vor der Hinrichtung. Harry schüttelte über sich selbst den Kopf. Was ging ihn das schon an? Der Blonde war höchst wahrscheinlich selbst schuld an seiner Misere. Mitleid hatte er definitiv nicht verdient. Doch auch der letzte Gedanke Harrys war dem blonden Slytherin gewidmet, bevor er in einen unruhigen Schlaf fiel.

Der Tag war nun endlich vorüber, die Qual für heute beendet. Jetzt hieß es für Draco nur noch so schnell wie möglich unter die Dusche zu kommen und danach baldigst in einen tiefen Schlaf zu fallen.

Erst hatte er den halben Tag lang den Gryffindor direkt vor der Nase sitzen gehabt, ohne ihm wirklich nahe kommen zu können. Und dann hatte dieser ihn auch noch belauscht. Glücklicherweise schien er nicht mehr gehört zu haben, als seinen Namen und vereinzelte Bruchstücke, sodass Draco noch mal aufatmen konnte. Doch in Zukunft musste er verdammt vorsichtig sein.

Er stützte sich mit beiden Händen am Waschbecken ab, besah sich im Badezimmerspiegel und erkannte sich fast nicht mehr wieder. Seine Haut war sehr blass, die Ränder unter seinen Augen schienen selbst schon Ränder zu bekommen und seine Augen selbst waren mittlerweile sehr klein. Vor nicht allzu geraumer Zeit hätte er nicht zugelassen, dass ihn jemand SO zu Gesicht bekäme. Doch die Zeiten hatten sich geändert. Wenn er als Vorzeige-Slytherin nun schon von einem Gryffindor träumte, war er wohl nicht mehr zu retten. Seufzend zog er sich das schon halb geöffnete Hemd aus und stieg aus seiner Hose.

Das heiße Wasser begrüßte ihn augenblicklich in der Duschkabine und ließ ihn wohlig aufstöhnen. Das einzig Angenehme an diesem Tag, obwohl er vor knapp 24 Stunden ein paar ganz angenehme Stunden hatte und allein von der Erinnerung wieder bessere Laune bekommen sollte. Der Gedanke daran ließ ein winziges Lächeln über seine Lippen huschen. Wie anschmiegsam Potter sein konnte, wenn man ihn quasi dazu zwang. Denn nichts anderes war es, was er tat. Er zwang den Schwarzhaarigen dazu, ein starkes Verlangen nach ihm, Draco, zu fühlen. Das hatte nichts mit der Gefühlswelt zu tun, die in Draco selbst tobte. Und doch waren es ein paar tolle Stunden gewesen, er hatte Potter ganz für sich alleine gehabt, konnte sich die Liebe nehmen, die er so brauchte und die Potter ihm so überaus gerne gab, auch wenn das Ganze einen bitteren Beigeschmack hatte. Liebestränke brachten nun mal keine wahre Liebe zum Vorschein, sondern nur Begierde. Das wusste Draco natürlich, dennoch war ihm diese Form der Liebe immer noch lieber als gar keine.

Das heiße Wasser tat seinen verspannten Muskeln verdammt gut, doch sein Geist konnte einfach nicht runterfahren. Seit dem Frühstück hatte er den Gryffindor ständig beobachtet und natürlich zur Kenntnis genommen, dass es diesem gar nicht gut zu gehen schien. Auch Potter hatte tiefe Ränder unter den Augen, so als hätte er ebenfalls nicht geschlafen. Draco schlug mit der Faust fest gegen die Duschwand. Eigentlich wollte er dem Schwarzhaarigen sowas nicht antun. Doch was wäre die Alternative? Einfach zu ihm hingehen, ihm gestehen, dass er ihn seit ihrer ersten Begegnung bewunderte und über die Jahre verstärkt Gefühle dazu gekommen sind? Ha… Draco würde es selbst nicht glauben, wenn er es nicht wüsste. Die jahrelangen Rivalitäten waren eher ein Zeichen von Abneigung und Hass, als von Zuneigung und Liebe.

Draco war klar, dass er und seine Gefühle total verkorkst waren und dass kein normaler Mensch das Alles nachvollziehen konnte. Aber wenn er nur an den Gryffindor dachte, an dessen smaragdgrüne Augen, die perfekten Lippen und die gut definierten Muskeln unter der leicht gebräunten, von zahlreichen Kämpfen gezeichneten Haut, zog es heftig in seiner Brust. Und nicht nur da. Er wollte den Held der Zaubererwelt für sich alleine, dessen Körper UND Seele. Und als ein Malfoy war er eigentlich gewohnt, zu bekommen, was er wollte. Er musste sich über kurz oder lang etwas überlegen, dass über einen Liebestrank und ein bisschen Gedächtnislöschung hinaus ging. Hier ging es schließlich um Harry Potter, den Held der Nation, den Bringer des Friedens und den Vernichter seiner verdammten bisherigen Welt.


	2. Chapter 2

Kapitel 2:

Schweißgebadet und schwer atmend wachte Harry am nächsten Morgen auf. Seine entgleisten Gesichtszüge waren Zeuge seines tiefsitzenden Schocks. Er hatte tatsächlich von Malfoy geträumt. Aber nicht einfach irgendeinen Traum. Ein verdammter Traum mit körperlichen Folgen. Dieses Bild von Malfoy würde er so schnell nicht mehr aus seinem Kopf bekommen. In seinem Traum hatte er Malfoy dabei beobachtet, wie dieser in einem komplett grün gestalteten Raum vor einem großen Spiegel stand. Mit der einen Hand an der Wand abgestützt und die andere Hand in seiner Hose, anfangs auf den Boden vor sich schauend. Und Harry war im gleichen Raum gewesen, nur wenige Meter hinter dem Blonden. Und dann kam der befremdendste und gleichzeitig anziehendste Moment seines Traumes: Draco Malfoy, der seinen Blick anhob und Harry durch den Spiegel ansah, ein intensiver und wissender Blick aus sturmgrauen Augen.

Allein die Erinnerung an diesen Blick ließ Harry wohlig erschaudern. Ob Malfoys Blick in der Realität auch so intensiv sein konnte? Und warum zum Teufel träumte er eigentlich SO etwas von dem Slytherin? Doch was noch schlimmer war: Warum erregten ihn diese Bilder so stark?

Harry hatte schon seit Monaten nicht mehr so eine Lust verspürt und ausgerechnet sein ehemaliger Erzrivale sollte der Auslöser dafür sein? Vielleicht wurde er auch einfach verhext, in den Nächten, an die er sich nicht erinnern konnte. Wer wusste das schon? Und genau deshalb galt es jetzt mit geschärftem Verstand und ohne störende Erektion den Tag zu beginnen. Eine halbe Stunde hatte er noch bis zum Aufstehen und die wollte er nicht ungenutzt lassen.

Harry legte leise einen Imperturbatio-Zauber um sein Himmelbett, sodass ihn niemand belauschen oder stören konnte. Er wollte sich vollkommen seiner Lust hingeben und rief sich noch mal das Bild des Slytherin vor Augen. Automatisch wanderte seine Hand gleichzeitig mit der des Traum-Dracos in seine Hose und umfasste seine Härte. In seiner Vorstellung sah er dem Slytherin wieder in diese intensiv leuchtenden Augen und dieses Mal zwinkerte ihm der Blonde leidenschaftlich zu, bevor auch dieser gleichzeitig das Tempo seiner Hand erhöhte. Harry wollte dem Anderen gerne näher kommen, ihn berühren, ihm den gleichen Genuss wie sich selbst bereiten, doch sein Traum-Draco schüttelte nur leicht den Kopf um es ihm zu verwehren. Und das war der Anstoß, der Harry zum Höhepunkt brachte. Mit einem leisen, kehligen Stöhnen kam er so heftig wie schon lange nicht mehr und alles, was er vor seinem inneren Auge sah, war grau.

„Morgen Harry, du siehst schon wesentlich besser aus. Gut geschlafen, diese Nacht?" Augenblicklich stieg Harry die Wärme ins Gesicht, als sein bester Freund die Treppe vom Schlafsaal runter geeilt kam. „Ja… war besser…", murmelte er, doch Ron achtete nicht weiter auf ihn, da nun auch Hermine zu den zweien stieß. „Wie ich sehe, scheinst du besser geschlafen zu haben. Dann können wir ja heute unseren Plan verfolgen." Fröhlich ging sie geradewegs auf den Ausgang des Gemeinschaftsraumes zu und ließ die anderen beiden mit ratlosem Blick stehen. „Welchen Plan meint die denn?", fragte Ron ziemlich verwirrt, doch Harry konnte auch nur ahnungslos mit den Schultern zucken, bevor sie ihrer Freundin hinterher hechteten.

Leider hatten die drei an diesem Tag nur zwei gemeinsame Stunden Unterricht am Morgen, sodass sie sich schon um kurz nach 10 Uhr trennten und Hermine sich Richtung 3. Stock aufmachte, während Ron und Harry in die Kerker verschwanden. Glücklicherweise hatten sie den heutigen Zaubertränke-Kurs nicht mit den Slytherins, sondern mit den Hufflepuffs, sodass Harry noch gute 3 Stunden Unterricht und 2 Freistunden Zeit blieb, bis er den Blonden erst in Pflege magischer Geschöpfe wiedersehen musste. Und bis dahin war auch Hermine wieder mit dabei und sie konnten vielleicht endlich mal über diesen dubiosen Plan reden.

Die Zeit verging nur schleichend und Harry driftete immer wieder mit seinen Gedanken ab, während er nur halbherzig versuchte, den gewünschten Trank zu brauen. Ständig musste er an seinen Traum denken und an die gestrige Begegnung mit Malfoy. Und generell konnte er sich so gar nicht auf irgendetwas anderes konzentrieren, das nicht mit den neusten Ereignissen in seinem Leben zu tun hatte. „Alter, ich glaube, du machst da was falsch…", holte ihn Ron urplötzlich mit alarmierendem Unterton in der Stimme wieder zurück in den Klassenraum.

Ron stierte angeekelt in Harrys Kessel und dann wieder in seinen eigenen. „In der Zubereitungsanweisung steht nichts von grauer Glibberpampe… ich meine, mein Trank ist auch nicht wirklich türkis, aber immerhin blau und nicht so schleimig… Sieht übel aus, Harry."

Als Harry das Schlamassel sah, musste er leicht grinsen. Verfolgte ihn diese Farbe jetzt etwa?

Früher hätte Malfoy dem Ganzen mit einem blöden Spruch auch noch seine ganz eigene Note verliehen. Und dann hätte es definitiv wieder Punkteabzug für Gryffindor gegeben. Zum Glück war Professor Slughorn in dieser Beziehung etwas menschlicher als Snape es gewesen wäre und so reinigte er seinen Kessel mit einem Schwenker seines Zauberstabs und versuchte, sich dieses Mal etwas besser zu konzentrieren, auch wenn er in der vorgegebenen Zeit sicher nicht fertig werden würde.

Zum Mittagessen sahen sie Hermine wie erwartet nicht. An manchen Tagen nahm sie sich vom Frühstück Essen mit, um in ihrer Mittagspause essen und gleichzeitig in der Bibliothek weiter lernen zu können.

Da der März, so wie heute, schon überraschend warme Tage zu bieten hatte, nutzten Harry und Ron den Rest ihrer Pause und die Freistunde dazu, ein paar Sonnenstrahlen am See zu tanken. Leider hatten viele andere Schüler wohl den gleichen Plan, sodass es rund um den See bald sehr voll wurde.

„Ich frage mich immer noch, von welchem Plan Hermine heute Morgen geredet hat.

Warum kann sie uns nicht einmal miteinbinden? Hoffentlich klärt sie uns gleich auf." Ron lag neben Harry in der Wiese, mit geschlossenen Augen und gähnte genussvoll. Harry starrte einfach in den Himmel und beobachtete, wie sich die eine oder andere Eule auf dem Weg zur Eulerei machte.

Das wäre doch der perfekte Zeitpunkt, um mal in der Eulerei vorbeizuschauen, und nachzusehen, wie es seiner neuen Eule ging. „Ich geh kurz in den Eulenturm und schau nach Abigail. Bin gleich wieder da." Mit einem Satz war er auf den Beinen und schnellen Schrittes wieder im Schloss.

Es dauerte einige Minuten, bis er die Vielzahl an Treppenstufen zum Eulenturm bewältigt hatte, doch nun stand er endlich vor der hölzernen Tür, die schon einen kleinen Spalt offen stand. Harry war gerade dabei, die Tür weiter zu öffnen, als er inne hielt, weil er innen eine vertraute Stimme wahrnahm: „Da bist du ja endlich, blöder Vogel… Hier, nimm und rausch wieder ab." Harry öffnete die Tür ein bisschen weiter, um die Szene genauer zu beobachten. Er hatte Recht, es war Draco Malfoy, der da inmitten des ganzen Strohs stand und einer fremden Eule ein paar Münzen ans Beinchen wickelte, die daraufhin durch eines der großen glaslosen Fenster wieder davonflog.

Harry beobachtete das Szenarium noch ein bisschen weiter und sah, wie Malfoy das gerade gelieferte kleine Päckchen entrollte. Schockiert musste er feststellen, dass der Blonde nun nichts anderes in der Hand hielt, als eine kleine vertraute Blume: Ein Vergissmeinnicht. Harry war so aufgeregt, dass er zu spät wahrnahm, wie er sich immer stärker an die Tür lehnte und sich diese nun mit einem immer lauter werdenden Quietschen weiter öffnete. Der Blonde drehte sich schlagartig Richtung Tür und seine Augen weiteten sich. „Potter… was…?" Das Blut rauschte durch Harrys Kopf, sein Herz schlug wild in seiner Brust.

„Warst du das, Malfoy? Hast du meine Erinnerung gelöscht?" Langsamen Schrittes ging er auf den Slytherin zu. Dieser war immer noch zu perplex, gerade von Harry überrascht worden zu sein. Doch so langsam erlangte er seine Fassung zurück. „Ich weiß nicht, was du von mir willst, Potter. Hatte ich dir nicht gesagt, dass du dich um deinen eigenen Kram kümmern sollst?!" „Hör auf mit diesen Spielchen. Ich sehe doch diese Blume in deiner Hand. Was hast du mit mir gemacht und was hast du noch vor?" Harry wurde immer wütender. Der Blonde konnte doch nicht ernsthaft denken, dass er so davon kommen würde. Für wie blöd hielt er ihn eigentlich?

„Du hast im Krieg wohl zu viele Schläge auf den Kopf bekommen. Mach die Biege, Potter." Draco drehte sich wieder von Harry weg und dachte wohl, dass alles gesagt war, doch da hatte er die Rechnung ohne den Gryffindor gemacht. Harry machte nur einen großen Schritt nach vorne und griff nach Malfoys Arm. Dieser versuchte, sich aus dem Griff zu lösen, was jedoch scheiterte. „Lass mich los, Potter!" „Ich will erst die verdammte Wahrheit wissen!" Harry griff nun mit der anderen Hand auch noch an Malfoys Kragen und zog ihn näher zu sich ran. Obwohl der Slytherin einen halben Kopf größer war als er, hatte er keinerlei Bedenken, dass er dem Blonden nicht gewachsen sein könnte.

„Los, jetzt spuck's aus!" „Du kannst mich mal!" Draco riss mit einem starken Ruck seinen Arm aus Harrys Griff, ließ die Blume in seiner anderen Hand fallen und schubste den Schwarzhaarigen dann mit beiden Händen von sich weg. „Wenn du Stress willst, kannst du ihn gerne haben!" Draco ging geradewegs wieder auf Harry zu, holte aus und verfehlte nur knapp Harrys Kinn. Dieser ging ebenfalls auf Draco los und die beiden rangelten miteinander, versuchten den jeweils anderen effektiv in die Schranken zu weisen. Die wenigen Eulen, die zur dieser Zeit auf ihren Stangen saßen, um ein bisschen Mittagsruhe zu halten, flogen aufgeschreckt aus den Fenstern.

Die zwei jungen Männer kämpften sich durch den steinernen Raum, das Stroh unter ihren Füßen flog zu allen Seiten davon, bis Draco plötzlich die harte Wand in seinem Rücken spürte. Der Gryffindor stieß bei dem plötzlichen Aufprall gegen ihn und reagierte sehr schnell. Er schnappte sich Dracos Hände und drückte sie über dessen Kopf an die Wand. Die beiden standen sich schwer atmend gegenüber und funkelten sich böse in die Augen. „Lass mich verdammt noch mal los, Potter! Ich schwöre, das wirst du bereuen." Draco versuchte sich aus seiner Gefangenschaft zu lösen, vergeblich. Es hatte keinen Zweck. Der Gryffindor hatte ihn in der Mangel.

Harry wollte den Blonden zwischen sich und der Wand erst wieder loslassen, wenn er endlich Gewissheit darüber hatte, ob dieser etwas mit seinen Erinnerungslücken zu tun hatte. Schließlich war nicht umsonst sein Name gefallen, im gleichen Atemzug wie „unbrechbarer Schwur". Da musste doch was dahinter stecken. Und das galt es heraus zu finden.

Doch Harry merkte bald, dass sein Vorhaben nicht bis zum Ende durchdacht war. Diese Nähe machte ihn ziemlich nervös. Er versuchte dem Blick des Anderen auszuweichen, doch diese wütend funkelnden Augen… dieses Grau… fast so intensiv, wie in seinem Traum. Nicht schon wieder.

Dracos Herz sprang fast aus seiner Brust, die letzten Sekunden sind ihm wie eine Ewigkeit vorgekommen. Er hätte aber auch nicht damit rechnen können, dass ausgerechnet Harry Potter in der Minute in die Eulerei kommt, als er ein neues Vergissmeinnicht geschickt bekommen hatte. Warum konnte nicht einmal ein Plan funktionieren? Verdammter Potter mit seinem verdammten Drang alles herausfinden und wissen zu müssen und seiner verdammten körperlichen Überlegenheit und diesen verdammten grünen Augen. Ganz anders als das wohlbekannte Slytherin-Grün. Viel intensiver, leuchtender, heller. Wie tausende winzige Smaragde, die im Licht tanzten, umringt von dichten, schwarzen Wimpern.

Draco schluckte hart, seine Kehle war staubtrocken. Er riss sich von diesen traumhaften Augen los, nur um direkt danach an Harrys Lippen hängen zu bleiben. Seine Wut war sich langsam aber sicher am verflüchtigen, um etwas Anderem Platz zu machen, etwas viel angenehmerem. Ein wohliger Schauer lief ihm über den Rücken. Verdammt noch mal, das hier konnte kein gutes Ende nehmen. Der Gryffindor hielt immer noch Dracos Hände über seinem Kopf an die Wand gedrückt fest, aber Draco wollte jetzt sowieso nicht weg; nicht mehr. Wenn er doch nur kurz diese Lippen berühren könnte, nur ganz kurz.

Just in dem Moment leckte sich der Gryffindor über die Lippen um diese zu befeuchten. Um Draco war es geschehen. Er reckte leicht seinen Kopf nach vorne um die geringe Distanz zwischen ihnen zu überbrücken und berührte ganz sacht die Lippen des Schwarzhaarigen. Nur kurz, genauso, wie er es sich vorgestellt hatte. Und doch war es lang genug, um sein Herz ein paar Takte aussetzen zu lassen. Mit geschlossenen Augen lehnte er seinen Kopf wieder an der Wand ab. Im Grunde wollte er nicht sehen und nicht wissen, was da nun auf ihn zukommen würde. Doch das hätte er sich vorher überlegen müssen. Er öffnete langsam die Augen, nur um direkt in ein schockiert dreinblickendes Grün zu sehen.

„Was… soll das? Welches Spiel spielst du hier, Malfoy?" Draco merkte, wie der Druck auf seine Hände nachließ und nutzte die Gunst der Stunde, um sich vollends zu befreien. Der immer noch irritierte Gryffindor schaltete nicht schnell genug und befand sich nun selbst in der Situation, in die er zuvor Draco gebracht hatte. „Ich habe mich befreit, hast du doch gesehen. Und jetzt hör auf, mich für irgendetwas zu verdächtigen, was du nicht beweisen kannst." Harrys Ausdruck änderte sich augenblicklich von Irritation zu Wut. „Also hast du doch etwas damit zu tun?" Draco musste grinsen. „Ich habe nie das Gegenteil behauptet."

Draco wusste nicht, warum er so provokant an die Sache ranging. Eigentlich wollte er doch noch nicht auffliegen. Zumindest nicht so schnell. Doch vielleicht war gerade jetzt der passende Moment gekommen. Draco hatte zwar nicht die Hände des anderen in seinem Griff, jedoch stand er so dicht vor diesem und stützte sich selbst mit seinen Händen neben dessen Kopf an der Wand ab, dass der Gryffindor gar nicht weg konnte.

„Warum tust du das, Malfoy?" Der Schwarzhaarige strengte sich sichtbar an, seine Beherrschung nicht zu verlieren. „Was tue ich denn?", frage der Blonde spöttisch. „Das weißt du ganz genau!" Harry wurde lauter. Draco bemerkte den Stimmungswechsel in den Augen des Gryffindors. Er wusste, dass er sich hier auf sehr dünnem Eis bewegte. „Sagst du mir jetzt endlich die Wahrheit oder muss ich dich dazu zwingen?" Draco grinste breit. „Ich denke nicht, dass du in der Position bist, mir irgendetwas anzudrohen…" Um seine Worte zu verstärken, presste er sich noch näher an den Gryffindor.

„Malfoy…" „Potter…?" Ihre Worte waren plötzlich nur noch ein Flüstern. Harrys Mund war leicht geöffnet und Draco konnte den warmen Atem an seiner Wange spüren. „Ich gebe dir gerne etwas, zu dem du mich nicht zwingen musst." Bevor Harry irgendetwas erwidern konnte, verschloss Draco die Lippen des Gryffindor mit den Seinen. Draco wusste, dass es ziemlich gewagt war, Potter noch einmal zu küssen und rechnete schon mit einer Faust in seinem Magen oder dergleichen, doch entweder schien der Schwarzhaarige noch unter Schock zu stehen, oder er hatte tatsächlich nichts dagegen. Und Letzteres war wohl wirklich der Fall. Draco merkte, wie sich die Lippen des Anderen ein wenig weiter öffneten und sich geschmeidig an seine schmiegten. Er ging noch einen Schritt weiter und ließ ganz kurz seine Zungenspitze über Harrys Unterlippe streichen, wofür er ein leises Schnurren als Antwort bekam.

Konnte das wirklich sein? Draco kam sich vor, wie in einem seiner vielen Träume. Wie oft schon war er mitten in der Nacht schweißgebadet wach geworden, nur um dann festzustellen, dass der verdammte Held der Zaubererwelt in jeder Phase seines Schlafes erneut in seinen Träumen unterwegs war. Und jedes Mal holte ihn die Realität mit einer immensen Wucht wieder ein, denn für ihn stand fest, dass seine Wünsche wohl nie wahr werden würden. Doch nun stand er tatsächlich mit dem wahrgewordenen Traum vieler Frauen im Eulenmist und knutschte mit diesem rum, wie ein verliebter Teenager. Und ja, das konnte man wirklich Knutschen nennen, denn der Gryffindor stupste ihn zum wiederholten Mal mit der Zunge an und Draco ließ sich nur zu gerne darauf ein.

Harry verstand die Welt nicht mehr. Wie zur Hölle war er in diese Situation gekommen? Gerade eben war er noch mehr als wütend auf den Slytherin und sein intrigantes Gehabe und jetzt stand er hier mit eben jenem und küsste ihn, was das Zeug hielt. Das durfte doch alles nicht wahr sein. Und warum hatte der Blonde das Ganze überhaupt erst angefangen? Draco Malfoy war, ist und würde auch immer ein Slytherin sein und denen konnte man nicht über den Weg trauen. Sicherlich war das nur eine ganz neue Möglichkeit ihn wieder zu demütigen und Harry war offensichtlich darauf reingefallen.

Von neuem Zorn gepackt stieß er den Blonden von sich los und zückte augenblicklich seinen Zauberstab. „Hattest du jetzt deinen Spaß, Malfoy? Dann kannst du jetzt endlich zur Sache kommen." Harry funkelte den Slytherin feindselig an. Sollte dieser seinen Zauberstab auch nur annähernd zücken wollen, wäre der erstbeste Fluch schon unterwegs.

„Potter, was soll das? Wieso tickst du jetzt so aus?" Der Blonde sah ziemlich irritiert aus und schien keine Ahnung zu haben, wovon Harry sprach. „Ich weiß nicht was du vorhast, aber hier ist jetzt Schluss. Ich lass mich nicht von dir verarschen. Entweder du redest jetzt oder es wird dir verdammt leidtun."

Harry erwartete auch von Seiten des Slytherins eine Kampfansage, doch die blieb wider Erwarten aus. Im Gegenteil sogar, der Blonde schien nicht zu begreifen, was er gerade gehört hatte, seine sonst so kontrollierten Gesichtszüge entgleisten ihm, sein Ausdruck spiegelte fast schon Schmerz wider. „Du verstehst auch gar nichts, Potter." Perplex starrte Harry den Anderen an und musste zusehen, wie dieser, ohne ihn eines weiteren Blickes zu würdigen, die Eulerei verließ. Harry war wie paralysiert. Was war DAS denn jetzt gewesen? Sein Blick fiel automatisch auf das Vergissmeinnicht, das halb zertreten zwischen dem ganzen Stroh auf dem Boden lag.


	3. Chapter 3

Kapitel 3:

Draco rannte. Er musste so weit wie möglich von dem Gryffindor weg. Entfernt nahm er die lauten Klänge der Glocken wahr, die die nächste Unterrichtsstunde einläuteten, doch es war ihm egal. Er konnte jetzt nicht den ganzen Nachtmittag auf dem Schlossgelände verbringen, während er irgendein gefährliches Wesen fütterte und dabei auch noch andauernd in der Nähe des Schwarzhaarigen war. Nein, er musste sich was einfallen lassen. Etwa auf Höhe des dritten Stocks kam ihm sein Freund Blaise schon wild gestikulierend und rufend entgegen. Der kam wie gerufen.

„Draco… wo bleibst du denn so lange? Ich muss dir was erzählen… und außerdem fängt jetzt…" „Jaja, erzähl mir das heute Abend. Du musst mir jetzt einen Fluch an den Hals jagen. Egal was, wichtig ist, dass ich ein paar Stunden in den Krankenflügel muss. Frag nicht, mach einfach. Ich erklär dir später alles." Blaise schaute einigermaßen verwirrt drein, fasste sich aber schnell wieder. „Na gut, auf deine Verantwortung hin. Das wird Madam Pomfrey eine Zeit lang beschäftigen. Gute Besserung, Kumpel." Und mit einem schiefen Grinsen murmelte er erst einen Furunkel- und zu allem Überfluss auch noch einen Bindehautentzündungs-Fluch.

Mit einem schmerzverzerrten Gesicht und leicht ironischem Tonfall, rief Malfoy seinem Freund noch ein „Danke." zu, bevor er sich eilends in den Krankenflügel begab. Ihm war alles Recht, Hauptsache er würde Potter heute nicht mehr zu Gesicht bekommen. Was hatte er sich eigentlich dabei gedacht? Hatte er wirklich geglaubt, er könnte Potter küssen und alles würde sich plötzlich nach seinen Wünschen und Träumen verändern? Hätte Draco momentan nicht so Schmerzen gehabt, hätte er über sich selbst gelacht. Doch eine Frage ließ ihn einfach nicht los: Warum hatte es so lange gedauert, bis der Gryffindor ihn von sich gestoßen hatte? Er hatte eindeutig mitgemacht und Draco war sich der knisternden Momente zwischen ihnen noch deutlich bewusst. Ob doch noch ein Fünkchen Hoffnung bestand?

Schmerzerfüllt und übersäht mit hässlichen Furunkeln kam er im Krankenflügel an und wurde auch sofort von Madam Pomfrey empfangen, die ihn schon von weitem hatte kommen sehen. Er erklärte ihr ächzend etwas von „Fünftklässler… verdammte Gryffindors…hinterrücks…" und ließ sich zum nächsten Krankenbett geleiten. Madam Pomfrey kündigte schon an, dass sie die Furunkel schnell wegbekäme, doch die Bindehautentzündung etwas Zeit in Anspruch nehmen würde. Blaise hatte ganze Arbeit geleistet. So musste er den Gryffindor sicherlich für heute nicht mehr sehen. Was ihn jedoch nicht davon abhielt, unaufhörlich an diesen zu denken.

„Mann, wo bleibst du denn? Ich wollte dich gerade suchen gehen. Wo warst du so lange?" Harry hatte den ganzen Weg von der Eulerei bis zur Eingangshalle vollkommen apathisch zurückgelegt und konnte nicht mal sagen, wie lange er gebraucht hatte. Das Einzige, was er ständig vor Augen gehabt hatte, war die Szene mit Malfoy, die sich in der Eulerei abgespielt hatte. Erst Ron holte ihn wieder ins Hier und Jetzt zurück. „Ich… erzähl es dir später. Lass uns gehen." Die beiden verließen die Eingangshalle schnellen Schrittes und machten sich auf den Weg Richtung Verbotenen Wald.

Viele Schüler warteten schon auf dem Gelände, darunter auch einige Slytherins, doch weit und breit war kein Malfoy zu sehen. Auch Hagrid ließ noch auf sich warten. Die beiden jungen Männer erreichten Hermine, die sie schon von weitem strafend ansah. „Warum seid ihr schon wieder zu spät? Ihr habt Glück, dass wir Hagrid als Lehrer haben." „Ich kann nichts dafür, Harry wollte Abigail besuchen und kam einfach nicht wieder. Stimmts, Harry?", verteidigte sich Ron sofort. Doch Harry antwortete nicht. Er suchte immer noch vergeblich die Slytherins nach dem einen bestimmten Blondschopf ab. „Harry? Alles in Ordnung mit dir?" „Was? Ja… nein… ach es ist kompliziert…"

Gerade wollte Hermine stirnrunzelnd nachhaken, als auch schon Hagrid mit einem großen Behältnis zu der Schülerschar stieß. „Aufgepasst! Hab' hier'n paar frisch geschlüpfte Mokes. Bildet zweier oder dreier Gruppen und dann holt euch einen. Aber ganz vorsichtig. Soll'n doch keine Angst vor euch bekommen…" Harry sah seine Freunde vielsagend an. „Hermine, holst du uns eins von diesen Teilen und wir suchen uns eine ruhige Ecke?" Hermine machte sich schon auf den Weg, während Harry und Ron sich schon mal von der Gruppe entfernten und ein Plätzchen suchten, an dem sie ungestört miteinander reden konnten.

Als Hermine mit einer winzigen grünen Echse in einer kleinen Schachtel wieder zurückkam, fing Harry an zu erzählen, was er in der Eulerei beobachtet und dass er mit Malfoy eine kleine „Auseinandersetzung" hatte. Die Kuss-Szene ließ er erst mal außen vor. Zum einen war er sich selbst nicht mehr sicher, ob das wirklich passiert war und zum anderen wollte er sich vor seinen Freunden nicht die Blöße geben, ohne sich gewehrt zu haben, von dem Slytherin geküsst worden zu sein. Außerdem wussten sie auch noch nichts von seinem Traum und das sollte auch erst mal so bleiben.

Ron und Hermine sahen ihn mehr oder weniger erstaunt an, als er mit seiner Erzählung am Ende angelangt war. „Ich wusste doch, dass das Frettchen was damit zu tun hat. Der hat die ganze Zeit an einem Plan gearbeitet, während wir dachten, dass diese Kriege endlich vorbei sind, dabei war das nur die Ruhe vor dem Sturm!" Ron redete sich in Rage. Für ihn war schnell klar, dass der Slytherin etwas Böses im Schilde führte. Hermine stimmte dem Rothaarigen zu. „Das Ganze ist schon sehr verdächtig. Warum sollte Malfoy ein Vergissmeinnicht besorgen, wenn er nichts mit deinen Erinnerungslücken zu tun hat? Das macht keinen Sinn." „Sag ich doch. Am liebsten würde ich grad da rüber gehen und dieser Schlange die Wahrheit aus dem Leib prügeln. Wo ist er überhaupt?"

Ron streckte sich, um besser über die Schüler schauen zu können, doch auch er konnte den blonden Slytherin nicht ausfindig machen. „Der ist im Krankenflügel, ein paar Slytherin-Mädchen haben eben darüber geredet, als ich unseren Moke geholt habe. Sagtest du nicht eben noch, dass ihr nicht wirklich handgreiflich geworden seid? " Harry hob überrascht eine Augenbraue. „Es ist auch nichts passiert. Wir haben uns weder verflucht, noch verprügelt…" Harrys Gesichtsausdruck wechselte von Erstaunen zu Besorgnis. Er wusste nicht warum, aber aus irgendeinem Grund fühlte er sich schuldig dafür, dass der Slytherin im Krankenflügel lag.

Als er merkte, dass Hermine ihn argwöhnisch am Beobachten war, versuchte er, die Aufmerksamkeit von ihm abzulenken: "Ach, der ist wahrscheinlich mit einem Hausgeist kollidiert und fühlt sich jetzt nicht wohl…" Harry lachte gekünzelt um die Situation aufzulockern, doch an den Gesichtern seiner Freunde erkannte er, dass er nur Ron hatte täuschen können, der natürlich direkt mit den wildesten Spekulationen um sich warf. Hermine dagegen sah ihn leicht besorgt und mit diesem durchdringenden Blick an.

„Soweit ich mitbekommen habe, soll er wohl verhext worden sein… Irgendwelche Gryffindors…"

„Weiß man, wer es war? Ich glaube ich schicke eine Dankeskarte." „Wenn dich das so sehr interessiert, geh doch einfach in den Krankenflügel und frag Malfoy selbst, Ron." Hermine verdrehte die Augen. „Ich wollte euch doch noch von meinem Plan erzählen, dann finden wir vielleicht eher raus, was passiert ist." Zwar war Ron kurz irritiert von Hermines Worten, doch die Neugier war größer als die Schadenfreude und so wartete er stumm darauf, dass Hermine fortfuhr.

„Ihr wisst doch, dass Rita Kimmkorn ein Animagus ist und so einige Informationen illegal herausgefunden hat…" „Oh bitte, Hermine, sag nicht, dass du irgendwas mit dieser alten Schnepfe zu tun haben willst.", unterbrach Ron sie direkt mit verzweifeltem Ton in der Stimme. „Lass mich doch mal ausreden!" Hermines Blick ließ Harry kurz schmunzeln, obwohl auch er sich fragte, was diese ‚Reporterin' mit dem Plan zu tun haben sollte. „Also, um dich zu beruhigen: Ich habe nicht vor, in irgendeiner Weise jemals noch mal Kontakt zu dieser ‚Person' aufzunehmen. Es geht hier viel mehr um die Art und Weise, wie sie an ihre Informationen gekommen ist." „Warte… du willst dich in einen Käfer verwandeln?" „Ronald Weasley! Jetzt halt endlich mal deine Klappe." Ron verzog schmollend seine Lippen, unterbrach sie aber nicht mehr.

„Ich habe, während du faul in der Sonne gelegen hast, in der Bibliothek nachgeforscht und einen ziemlich komplizierten Zauber gefunden, mit dem ich jede beliebige Feder sozusagen in eine Spionagefeder verwandeln kann. Sie speichert Gespräche, die in unmittelbarer Nähe stattfinden. Wenn ich nun diese Gespräche noch mal nachvollziehen möchte, muss ich einen bestimmten Zauber sprechen und die Feder beginnt alles Gehörte aufzuschreiben. Vom Anfang bis zum Ende." Ron staunte seine Freundin beeindruckt an. „Mensch, Hermine. Du überraschst mich immer wieder aufs Neue."

Hermine schaute die zwei jungen Männer unglücklich an und seufzte. Harry verstand sofort, dass die Sache einen Haken zu haben schien. „Okay Hermine, raus mit der Sprache. Was stimmt mit diesem vielversprechenden Zauber nicht?" Hermine schluckte. „Nun ja, ihr wisst ja, ich bekomme hin und wieder die Erlaubnis, die Verbotene Abteilung zu betreten um bestimmte Bücher lesen zu können… Und dieser Zauber ist äußerst schwarz-magisch und verstößt gegen einige Schulregeln." Ron machte eine wegwischende Geste mit seiner Hand und grinste abenteuerlustig. „Wir haben schon gegen so viele Schulregeln verstoßen, dass es auf die paar auch nicht mehr ankommt. Wann beginnen wir mit dem Zauber?"

Hermines Wangen nahmen ein leichtes rosa an, während sie nuschelte: „Ich habe die Feder schon fertig…" Harry und Ron sahen sie mit großen Augen an. „Jetzt tut nicht so, als hätte ich etwas Unmögliches getan. Es geht hier schließlich um Harry. Und wie du schon sagtest: darauf kommt es jetzt auch nicht mehr an. Wir müssen jedoch noch eine Hürde überwinden: Die Feder muss irgendwie zu Zabini und sollte auch ständig in dessen Nähe sein. Und natürlich müssen wir die Feder auch irgendwie wieder zurückbekommen… Aber wo ich eben diesen kleinen Moke gesehen habe, ist mir die Idee gekommen, dass wir die Feder einfach klein zaubern können und sie dann nur noch irgendwie in Zabinis Hosentasche bekommen müssen…" „Hermine, du bist einfach der Hammer. Was würden wir nur ohne dich machen? Das mit der Feder lass mal meine Sorge sein. Wo hast du sie denn? Jetzt finden wir heraus, was hier für ein Spiel gespielt wird." Ron grinste breit und sprang voller Tatendrang auf.

Harry hätte sich eigentlich freuen müssen, dass seine Freunde so schnell einen Plan in die Tat umsetzen konnten. Doch irgendwie war ihm die Sache nicht so ganz geheuer. Natürlich wollte er herausfinden, warum er schon das zweite Mal seine Erinnerungen an einige Stunden verloren hatte und was es mit dieser Blume auf sich hatte. Doch nach den jüngsten Ereignissen war er sich nicht mehr so sicher, ob er auch wollte, dass seine Freunde herausfanden, was da am Laufen war.

„Harry, ist alles in Ordnung? Du siehst nicht so begeistert aus…" Hermine war natürlich sofort aufgefallen, dass Harry nicht so euphorisch an die Sache ranging, wie ihr gemeinsamer rothaariger Freund.

Harry versuchte ein normales Lächeln aufzusetzen. „Keine Sorge. Es ist alles in Ordnung. Ich habe nur nicht so gut geschlafen. Wie willst du das machen, Ron?" Während Ron anfing, seinen Plan zu erklären, registrierte Harry, dass Hermine ihn weiterhin ungläubig ansah, jedoch nichts mehr sagte. „… und wenn ich bei den Slytherins angekommen bin, verhext du mich mit einem Beinklammerfluch, ich stolpere in Zabinis Richtung und schon ist die Feder in dem ganzen Trubel in seiner Hosentasche verschwunden. Das ist doch ein Plan, oder?!" Ron strahlte enthusiastisch über das ganze Gesicht. Harry grinste seinen Freund an. Er hatte keine andere Wahl. Vielleicht würde bei ihrer Aktion etwas ganz anderes rauskommen, als er jetzt dachte. „Der Plan klingt gut. Und du bist dir sicher, dass niemand merkt, wie du ihm eine Feder in die Hosentasche steckst?"

„Das werde ich dir zeigen! Hermine, gib mir mal die Feder." Hermine zögerte kurz, zuckte dann mit den Schultern und kramte eine große, schwarze Feder aus ihrer Tasche. Ron nahm sie ihr aus der Hand und zielte mit seinem Zauberstab darauf. „Reducio!" Die drei beobachteten, wie die Feder stetig kleiner wurde, bis sie die von Ron gewünschte Größe erreicht hatte. Sie war gerade mal so groß wie eine Münze. „Das dürfte reichen, oder?" Harry und Hermine nickten zustimmend. Ron wartete, bis Hagrid alle Mokes an die restlichen Gruppen verteilt hatte und nun zu jeder einzelnen Gruppe ging, um deren Arbeit mit den Wesen zu begutachten. Als der Halbriese sich Richtung Blaise Zabini und Theodore Nott bewegte, machte Ron sich schon auf den Weg zu seinem großen Auftritt.

Schnellen Schrittes näherte er sich den Dreien bis auf einen Meter und rief dann „Hey Hagrid, ich hab da mal eine…" und schon ging alles sehr schnell. Harry wartete nur den kurzen Moment ab, bis Ron nah genug an der kleinen Gruppe dran war, dann verhexte er seinen Freund schon mit einem gezielt gesetzten, leise gemurmelten Beinklammerfluch. Ron fiel, wie geplant, nach vorne und riss den schwarzhaarigen Slytherin mit sich auf den Boden.

„WEASLEY! Was zur Hölle machst du da? Geh… runter… von mir…" Blaise versuchte, den auf sich liegenden Ron von sich wegzudrücken. Harry musste sich ein Lachen verkneifen. Das Bild, das sich ihm bot, war einfach zu komisch. Er hörte, wie Hermine den Beinklammerfluch wieder löste, um Ron aus seiner Lage zu befreien.

„Was sollte das, Rotschopf? Kannst du nicht vernünftig gehen?" „Jaja, reg dich ab, Zabini. War für mich auch nicht gerade ein Genuss, auf DICH zu fallen." Einige Schüler beobachteten interessiert, was sich vor ihnen abspielte. Ron hatte sich mittlerweile wieder aufgerichtet und stand mit schief sitzender Kleidung und einem großen Grasfleck an der Hose direkt vor Blaise, der sich noch mit den Händen über seine eigene Kleidung fuhr, um eventuell vorhandenen Schmutz abzuklopfen. „Is' alles in Ordnung, Jungs?" Hagrid wartete auf das OK der beiden, dass sich niemand verletzt hatte, dann sprach er weiter. „Wolltest was fragen, oder Ron?" Der Angesprochene kratzte sich am Hinterkopf. „Ähm… ja… ich wollte wissen… also… beißen diese Viecher?" Ron wusste sich in dem Moment nicht anders zu helfen, als die erstbeste Frage zu nehmen, die ihm einfiel.

„Ist das dein Ernst, Weasley? Hast du dir die Teile mal angesehen? Und für so eine dämliche Frage rennst du mich um…" Der schwarzhaarige Slytherin drehte sich weg, um mit Theodore ein paar eindeutige Gesten auszutauschen. Ron beachtete die beiden nicht weiter. Er wusste etwas, das die beiden nicht wussten: Ab jetzt würden sie dauerhaft belauscht werden von einer kleinen schwarzen Feder, die sich in der Tasche einer wahrscheinlich viel zu teuren Hose befand.

„Also jetzt beißen se noch nicht… Aber wenn se gewachsen sin', dann kann's schon gefährlicher werden…" Hagrid grinste über beide Ohren. „Okay, danke Hagrid. Wollte nur sicher gehen." Und damit machte sich Ron mit nach oben gestrecktem Daumen als Zeichen seines Erfolgs wieder auf den Weg zurück zu seinen Freunden.


	4. Chapter 4

Kapitel 4:

„Hey Draco. Was machen die Furunkel?" Blaise kam grinsend in den Krankenflügel. Sein blonder Freund saß auf einem der Betten, das Hemd noch halb geöffnet und die grüne Krawatte neben sich liegend. „Du hast ganze Arbeit geleistet. Die alte Pomfrey musste zusätzlich zum Gegenzauber auch noch Salbe auf meinem ganzen Körper verteilen. Überall." Draco verzog angewidert das Gesicht, während Blaise laut lachte. „Du wolltest es doch so haben. Ist jetzt wenigstens alles wieder weg?" „Jaa… ich war mich gerade am Anziehen. Dein Timing ist wie immer perfekt." Draco stand auf, knöpfte sich das Hemd weitestgehend zu und hängte sich die Krawatte locker um den Hals.

„Willst du bis nach dem Abendessen warten oder erzählst du mir jetzt schon, was die ganze Aktion zu bedeuten hatte?" „Ich erzähle es dir nach dem Essen…" „Okay, wie du willst. Dann kann ich dir ja erzählen, was mir wieder passiert ist…"

Die beiden verließen den Krankenflügel und begaben sich auf den Weg zur großen Halle. Blaise erzählte von seinem „Zusammentreffen" mit dem rothaarigen Gryffindor, doch Draco hörte nur mit einem Ohr zu. Er hoffte, dass sie spät genug in die große Halle kamen, um einem bestimmten Zauberer nicht begegnen zu müssen. Draco war immer noch zu verwirrt von der Szene in der Eulerei, als dass er die Nähe des Schwarzhaarigen schon hätte ertragen können.

Die letzten Stunden hatte er genug Zeit gehabt, um über das Vergangene nachzudenken. Jeden einzelnen Moment hatte er sich noch mal in Erinnerung gerufen. Doch er war einfach zu keinem Ergebnis gekommen. Immer blieb die Frage offen, wieso der Gryffindor seinen Kuss erwidert hatte und was schlussendlich der Auslöser dafür war, dass dieser plötzlich so harsch reagiert hatte. Und jedes Mal hatte die Erinnerung, an die knisternde Nähe zwischen ihnen beiden, seinen Puls wiederholt beschleunigen lassen. Klar, er hatte den Gryffindor an den beiden Abenden, an denen dieser unter dem Zauber des Amortentia-Trankes gestanden hatte, auch geküsst. Doch das war anders gewesen, da hatte ihn praktisch der Trank geküsst. In der Eulerei jedoch war es wirklich Harry Potter selbst gewesen, pur, ganz ohne Magie.

„… und dann fragt der allen Ernstes, ob diese kleinen süßen Echsen beißen… Ich dachte, mich beißt ein Hippogreif. Da hättest du echt dabei sein müssen, Darco…. Draco?" „Mmhh? Jaa… beim nächsten Mal mach ich mit…" Blaise sah seinen Freund ungläubig an. Mittlerweile waren sie an der Großen Halle angekommen. „Also ich bin echt mal gespannt, was du nachher zu erzählen hast. Scheint deine Gedanken ja sehr zu fesseln…" Draco achtete immer noch nicht auf seinen Freund. Viel zu gespannt war er darauf, ob er am Gryffindortisch den Grund seiner schlaflosen Nächte sitzen sehen würde.

Sie betraten die Große Halle und Draco ließ seinen Blick über die lange Tafel schweifen, doch soweit er erkennen konnte, war weder Harry, noch einer seiner zwei Freunde zugegen. Einerseits seufzte Draco erleichtert auf, andererseits merkte er einen Stich in seiner Magengegend. Ein kleiner Teil von ihm hatte sich gewünscht, den Gryffindor sehen zu können. Der Anblick dessen hätte sicher noch mal die Bilder vom Mittag aufgefrischt. Weiterhin in Gedanken versunken setzten die beiden Slytherins sich auf ihren Stammplatz am Kopf des Tisches und nahmen sich vom bereits etwas länger stehenden, aber immer noch prachtvollen Essen.

Blaise beobachtete seinen Freund weiterhin skeptisch. Der Blonde starrte unentwegt zur Tür der Großen Halle und aß nur halbherzig das, was auf seinem Teller lag. Und plötzlich wurden Dracos Augen größer und das Stück Hackfleischpastete verharrte auf halbem Weg auf seiner Gabel. Draco verhielt sich selten so merkwürdig. Es sei denn man sprach ihn auf Harry Potter an. Und plötzlich ging Blaise ein Licht auf. Er drehte sich um und sah, wie eben jener mit Hermine Granger und Ron Weasley die Große Halle betrat und geradewegs in ihre Richtung sah. Blaise drehte sich wieder um, um zu sehen, was Draco machte, doch der starrte immer noch Potter hinterher ohne eine Miene zu verziehen.

„Draco… reiß dich mal am Riemen. Es ist nur Potter." Draco blinzelte kurz und registrierte dann, dass Blaise mit ihm sprach. „Ja… nur Potter… Du hast keine Ahnung…" „Dann erklär es mir endlich. Du isst sowieso nix. Lass uns in den Gemeinschaftsraum verschwinden und dann redest du mal Klartext. Los, komm." Blaise stand auf und teilte Draco mithilfe von wilder Gestikulation mit, ihm augenblicklich zu folgen. Sie verließen die Große Halle geradewegs Richtung Kerker. Unterwegs sprach keiner von ihnen ein Wort. Erst als sie den großen, grün gestalteten Gemeinschaftsraum betraten, ergriff Blaise erneut das Wort.

„Lass uns in unseren Schlafraum gehen, da haben wir mehr Ruhe." Blaise hätte auch die paar Zweitklässler wegschicken können, die sich im Gemeinschaftsraum tummelten, doch um ganz sicher zu gehen, dass sie nicht gestört wurden, war es besser, sofort in ihren gemeinsamen Schlafraum zu gehen. Das ebenfalls grün-silber gestaltete Zimmer war sehr geräumig, da es die gleiche Größe, wie die Schlafräume anderer Häuser hatte, mit dem Unterschied, dass sie hier nur zu zweit drin schliefen. Glücklicherweise waren die Kerkerräume von Hogwarts dementsprechend groß genug. Ein weiterer Vorteil der Slytherinzugehörigkeit.

Blaise schloss die Tür hinter ihnen, während Draco sich auf den Rand seines Bettes setzte. „So und nun raus mit der Sprache. Was ist vorgefallen?" Draco schluckte, dann ließ er sich nach hinten fallen und bedeckte sein Gesicht mit seinen Händen. „Ich habe Potter geküsst." Blaise schaute verdutzt. „Ich dachte, das war der Plan. Dafür hab ich doch extra meine Mutter gebeten, mir ein bisschen von ihrem Amortentia zu schicken. Wo ist denn da jetzt das…" „Ich habe ihn geküsst, OHNE dass er vorher Amortentia zu sich genommen hat. Das war heute Mittag. Im Eulenturm. Aber das ist ja noch nicht das schlimmste. Ich glaube, er kommt meinem Geheimnis auf die Schliche. Und dann kann ich das Ganze vergessen. Für immer…" Blaise ging auf Dracos Bett zu, immer noch mit einem mehr als überforderten Gesichtsausdruck.

„Halt, halt, halt. Eins nach dem anderen. Warum hast du Potter denn geküsst? Warst du wieder mal zu gierig, Mann?" „Nein, es hat sich einfach so ergeben… Potter kam gerade rein, als ich das Vergissmeinnicht entgegennahm…" „Du bist auch so ein Idiot. Wie oft habe ich versucht, dir zu erklären, dass man bei einer Straftat möglichst versucht, KEINE Hinweise zu hinterlassen?! Aber du mit deinem Riesen Slytherin-Ego wolltest ja nicht auf mich hören. Ey, sowas kannst du nur machen, wenn du absolut sicher gehen kannst, dass sowieso niemand herausfindet, dass du beteiligt bist!" „Ach halt's Maul, Zabini." „Ja und jetzt weiter. Du hast immer noch nicht erzählt, wie es zu dem Kuss kam." „Würdest du mich nicht als unterbrechen, wären wir schon fertig…. Aber okay." Blaise rollte entnervt mit den Augen.

„Wie gesagt, Potter kam halt genau in dem Moment rein und hat natürlich die Blume gesehen. Du kannst dir vorstellen, dass er erst mal ziemlich irritiert war und dann natürlich ziemlich wütend…" Draco erzählte detailgetreu, was innerhalb der wenigen Minuten alles geschehen war. Natürlich ließ er auch die beiden Küsse nicht aus und beendete die Erzählung mit einem tiefen Seufzer. Blaise hatte sich alles ohne weitere Unterbrechungen angehört und holte jetzt tief Luft.

„Dir ist schon klar, dass du am Arsch bist? Selbst wenn Potter in dem Moment noch nicht alles gerafft hat, spätestens diese Granger wird wohl Himmel und Hölle in Bewegung setzen, um herauszufinden, was hinter der ganzen Sache steckt. Und dann ist es aus, mein Freund. Hast du dir während deines Kurzurlaubs im Krankenflügel schon mal irgendwelche Gedanken gemacht? Denn ewig kannst du Potter jetzt nicht aus dem Weg gehen."

Draco hatte sich während seinen Erzählungen wieder aufgesetzt und vergrub sein Gesicht in seinen Händen. Er schüttelte langsam den Kopf. „Ich habe keine Ahnung. Ich verstehe auch nicht, dass Potter auf den Kuss eingegangen ist. Könnte es… also meinst du, es könnte sein, dass…" „Dass Potter auf dich stehen könnte? Ganz ehrlich? Er wäre doof, wenn er es nicht täte." Blaise grinste seinen blonden Freund aufmunternd an. Draco erwiderte das Grinsen mehr oder weniger heiter.

Er konnte sich glücklich schätzen, Blaise seinen Freund nennen zu können. Der schwarzhaarige hatte ihm schon das ein oder andere Mal mächtig geholfen. Vor allem in der Zeit, als er merkte, dass der Gryffindor ihn fast jede Nacht in seinen Träumen heimsuchte.

Blaise hatte ihn damals darauf angesprochen, dass Draco nachts hin und wieder Potters Namen im Schlaf murmelte. Kurze Zeit später hatte er ihm auch schon anvertraut, dass er sich schon längere Zeit mit einem Ravenclaw traf. So kam es dann auch dazu, dass Blaise derjenige war, mit dem er seine ersten körperlichen Erfahrungen gemacht hatte. Doch Blaise hatte schnell gemerkt, dass Dracos Herz wohl immer nur für den schwarzhaarigen Gryffindor schlagen würde, und so konzentrierte er sich meistens darauf, sein Liebesleben mit unschuldigen Slytherins oder Ravenclaws auszufüllen. „Willst du wissen, was ich denke? Du solltest offensiv an die Sache rangehen. Potter schien es doch eindeutig gefallen zu haben. Wahrscheinlich hat der einfach gedacht, dass das wieder irgendein komisches „Du-bist-mein-Erzrivale-ich-muss-etwas-machen-das-dich-zur-Weißglut-bringt-Ding zwischen euch ist. Was ja, wenn wir mal ehrlich sind, gar nicht so abwegig ist."

„Wahrscheinlich hast du Recht. Ich werde mal darüber nachdenken." Draco seufzte. Er hatte noch eine komplette Woche vor sich, in der er den Gryffindor noch ein paar Mal im Unterricht sehen würde.

„Du wirst nicht nur darüber nachdenken. Du wirst es auch umsetzen. Wenn dir bis morgen Abend nichts eingefallen ist, machen wir es nach meinem Plan. Und glaub mir, mein Freund, dann hast du keine andere Wahl mehr…" Blaise grinste ihn verheißungsvoll an. „Mmhh… vielleicht werde ich auf das Angebot zurückkommen." Draco zwinkerte seinem Freund zu, der sich gerade erhoben hatte. „Warte mal, du hast da was…" Draco griff an Blaise' Hosentasche um eine kleine schwarze Feder zu entfernen, die nur noch leicht mit ihrem Kiel im Stoff festhing.

„Oh... nur 'ne Feder. Du solltest jetzt auch ins Bett gehen, sonst bekommen deine Augenringe noch Augenringe." „Da hast du wohl Recht…", gab Draco geistesabwesend zu, während Blaise schon auf dem Weg zu ihrem gemeinsamen Badezimmer war. Draco sah sich die kleine Feder noch eine Zeit lang an. Irgendwie faszinierte sie ihn auf merkwürdige Art und Weise. Vielleicht lag es auch einfach daran, dass ihn die Feder an Eulen erinnerte und Eulen an die Momente mit Potter. Draco zuckte ergeben mit den Schultern, legte die Feder auf seinen Nachttisch und wollte sich als nächstes ins Badezimmer begeben, doch dann fiel ihm ein, dass er zuerst noch etwas anderes erledigen musste…

Harry wachte am Dienstagmorgen recht früh auf und sein erster Gedanke galt dem blonden Slytherin. Seit dem Abendessen war ihm dessen Blick nicht mehr aus dem Kopf gegangen. Malfoy hatte ihn bei Betreten der Großen Halle schockiert mit großen Augen angesehen und ist kurz darauf mit Zabini verschwunden. Was zur Hölle hatte er ihm nur getan? Erst hatte der Blonde sich äußerst merkwürdig im Eulenturm verhalten, dann fehlte er den Rest des Tages und zum krönenden Abschluss diese Szene beim Abendessen. Die ganze Sache war mehr als mysteriös und bedurfte schneller Aufklärung.

Als auch Ron endlich wach war und sie sich fertig gemacht hatten, verließen die beiden den Schlafraum, um sich mit Hermine im Gemeinschaftsraum zu treffen. Gemeinsam gingen sie Frühstücken und stellten fest, dass weder Malfoy, noch Zabini anwesend waren. Allerdings waren sie auch ziemlich früh dran. Harry wusste, dass er den Blonden spätestens in Zaubertränke wiedersehen würde. Und so war es auch. Der Vormittag hatte sich, wie immer bei Zaubereigeschichte, etwas hingezogen, doch nach dem Mittagessen ging es in die Kerker und dort standen Malfoy und Zabini von einer kleinen Gruppe Slytherins umgeben und warteten ebenfalls darauf, dass der Unterricht begann.

„Ach, schaut mal, wer da ist. Potter und sein Gefolge. Hey Weasley, ich hab gehört, du hast jetzt seit neustem auch noch die Fähigkeit des Laufens verloren. Oder findest du Blaise einfach nur so umwerfend?" Der Blonde grinste in alter Manier so überheblich, wie sie es von ihm gewohnt waren, würdigte Harry jedoch keines Blickes. Ron ballte seine Hand zu einer Faust, doch er hielt sich zurück. Die Slytherins um Malfoy herum lachten. Sie alle konnten sich natürlich noch zu gut an den gestrigen Moment erinnern.

„Ich wusste auch gar nicht, dass du so eine Angst vor kleinen Echsen hast. Pass auf, dass du keine in deinem Bett findest…" Dracos Andeutung brachte die Schar Slytherins dazu, noch lauter zu lachen. „Halt lieber dein Maul, Malfoy. Vielleicht kommt Seidenschnabel dich sonst noch mal besuchen…" Jetzt war es an Ron, ein andeutungsvolles Grinsen aufzusetzen. Auch Harry wollte gerade zu einem verbalen Schlag ausholen, als schon Professor Slughorn um die Ecke bog und freundlich über das ganze Gesicht strahlte. Die Schüler verteilten sich im Klassenzimmer und nahmen an ihren Tischen Platz. Harry versuchte einen Blick auf Malfoy zu werfen, doch der saß mit dem Rücken zu ihm ziemlich weit vorne, während Harry, Ron und Hermine in der letzten Reihe Platz nahmen.

Malfoy schien wieder ganz normal zu sein. Zumindest so normal, wie dieser eben sein konnte, mit seinen üblichen Sprüchen und Sticheleien. Was Harry dazu brachte, noch intensiver über den gestrigen Tag nachzudenken. Irgendetwas passte da ganz und gar nicht zusammen. Doch viel Zeit zum Nachdenken bekam er nicht. Professor Slughorn beauftragte sie mit dem Brauen eines besonderen Gegengiftes für bestimmte, schwerwiegende Gifte und erwähnte, dass dieser Trank Prüfungsrelevant sei, was Hermine dazu brachte, ihn und Ron zu den Vorratsschränken zu scheuchen. Harry bemerkte, dass Malfoy und Zabini schon fast alle benötigten Zutaten in ihren Armen hielten und zurück an ihren Platz gingen.

„Mann, Harry… Zabini trägt die gleiche Hose wie gestern. Das heißt, wie könnten uns die Feder zurückholen und vielleicht schon etwas herausfinden." Harry nickte nur stumm. Sein Blick war immer noch auf den Blondschopf gerichtet, der sich einfach nicht zu ihm umdrehen wollte.

Zurück an ihrem Tisch begannen sie die Zutaten laut Rezept zu verarbeiten. Hermine war ihnen wie immer einen großen Schritt voraus und bemängelte zwischendurch ihre Arbeit. Doch auch sie war der gleichen Meinung wie Ron. Sie konnten es nicht riskieren, die Feder zu verlieren. Während Hermine zuerst in Ruhe ihren Trank brauen wollte, weil „am Ende des Unterrichts noch genug Zeit sei", war Ron mit seinen Gedanken schon in die verschiedensten Pläne versunken, um möglichst unauffällig an die Feder zu kommen.

„Ich hab's Leute. Passt auf und staunt…" Ron zog vorsichtig seinen Zauberstab aus seinem Umhang und richtete ihn halb von seinem Umhang versteckt in die Richtung, in der Zabini saß. „Ron, was hast du….", wollte Hermine noch fragen, doch da murmelte der Rothaarige schon die verhängnisvollen Worte: „Accio Feder." Natürlich geschah, was geschehen musste und so überhaupt nicht von Ron gedacht war: Jede einzelne Feder im Raum schoss mit gefährlicher Geschwindigkeit auf Ron zu, federkielseitig voraus.

„Protego!" Hermine hatte schnell genug geschaltet, um Ron vor den unfreiwillig angreifenden Federn zu schützen. Die Federn prallten am Schutzschild ab und fielen der Reihe nach auf Rons Tisch.

„Mr. Weasley, wenn Sie eine Feder benötigen, fragen Sie das nächste Mal bitte. 20 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor für diese unnötige Störung des Unterrichtes. Und bringen Sie die Federn bitte ihren rechtmäßigen Eigentümern zurück. Alle anderen bitte weitermachen!" Natürlich hatte sich die komplette Klasse nach den Dreien umgedreht und der ein oder andere konnte sich ein Lachen nicht verkneifen. Insbesondere die Slytherins lachten lauthals. Rons Gesicht nahm langsam aber sicher die Farbe seiner Haare an. „Was hast du dir dabei gedacht?", zischte Hermine ihm zu. „Ich wollte doch nur die verzauberte Feder herzaubern…", murmelte Ron verlegen, während er die Federn zusammensammelte, um sie danach an seine Mitschüler zu verteilen.

„Vielleicht hättest du deinen Plan besser durchdenken sollen. Aber nun gut. Jetzt ist es passiert. Hast du sie schon gefunden?" Hermine suchte mit ihrem Blick die restlichen Federn auf Rons Tisch ab, ohne Erfolg. „Nein, Harry, hast du sie gesehen?" Auch Harry warf noch mal einen Blick über die wenigen Federn vor Ron und sah sogar unter dem Tisch nach, bevor er mit einem Kopfschütteln verneinte. „Das kann nur eins bedeuten: Sie befindet sich nicht mehr in Zabinis Kleidung." Hermine sprach die unglückliche Wahrheit aus. „Was ist, wenn er sie gefunden hat?", fragte Ron aufgebracht, während er die letzten Federn in die Hand nahm. „Nichts. Sie sieht aus, wie eine einfache Feder. Entweder er hat sie verloren, oder entsorgt, wie es jeder von uns machen würde, wenn er eine Feder in seiner Kleidung finden würde."

Ron seufzte leise. „Und dafür dieser Stress…" Er startete seinen Weg durch den Klassenraum, um die Federn zu verteilen. Harry beobachtete ihn dabei, war jedoch in Gedanken ganz woanders. Wenn sie nun nicht mehr an die Feder rankämen, würde er wohl erst mal nicht erfahren, was er so dringend wissen wollte. Niedergeschmettert ließ auch er ein leises Seufzen verlauten, das Hermine auf ihn aufmerksam machte. „Hey… ich weiß, das ist doof gelaufen. Ich kann noch einmal eine Feder verzaubern und wir versuchen es erneut. Aber lass den Kopf nicht hängen. Wir kriegen das schon hin." Aufmunternd lächelte sie ihm zu. „Ich weiß, irgendwie schaffen wir das wohl. Aber es ist einfach so nervenaufreibend, nicht zu wissen, was mit mir geschehen ist und was vielleicht noch geschieht. Ich dachte, ich hätte endlich meine Ruhe, nachdem Voldemort besiegt ist."

Hermine schaute ihn mitfühlend an. Mittlerweile war Ron wieder zurück, der mindestens ebenso zerknittert aussah, wie Harry. „Mann, das war ja 'ne Vollpleite. Was machen wir jetzt?" Hermine erklärte auch Ron noch mal, dass davon die Welt nicht untergehen würde und sie einen neuen Versuch starten könnten. Und dass sie sich jetzt erst mal wieder auf ihren Zaubertrank konzentrieren mussten. Ron und Harry tauschten vielsagende Blicke aus, bevor sie sich wieder einmal ihren Zaubertränken widmeten. „Mach dir nichts draus, Kumpel. Ist ja nicht das erste Mal, dass wir vor einem Problem sitzen und nicht wissen, wie wir es lösen sollen.", flüsterte Ron seinem Freund zu, damit Hermine nicht mitbekam, dass sie nur mehr oder weniger konzentriert an ihren Tränken weiterarbeiteten.

Harry wollte ihm gerade zustimmen, als seine Aufmerksamkeit von einer Bewegung ein paar Reihen weiter vorne abgelenkt wurde. Malfoy bewegte sich von seinem Platz weg nach vorne zum Pult, an dem Professor Slughorn schon voller Spannung wartete. Er stellte eine kleine Phiole mit dem fertig gebrauten, bläulich schimmernden Trank mit den Worten „Bitteschön, Professor." auf dem Pult ab und drehte sich wieder um. Während er zu seinem Platz zurückging, schenkte er Harry einen langen und intensiven Blick, bevor er wie gewohnt, sein überhebliches Lächeln aufsetzte. Harry versuchte wegzuschauen, doch er konnte den Blick einfach nicht abwenden und war wie gebannt von dem Blonden. Dieser unterbrach ihren Blickkontakt erst, als er sich wieder neben seinem Freund niederließ.

Harry schluckte. Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein. Sein Herz schlug auf einmal wesentlich schneller und sein Magen fühlte sich an, als säße er vor einer schwierigen Prüfung. Er verbarg sein Gesicht in den Handflächen und fuhr sich dann mit beiden Händen durch die Haare, während er gequält seine Augen schloss. „Hey Potter, warum so niedergeschlagen? Ist der Trank zu schwer für den Retter der Zaubererwelt?" Das hatte Harry gerade noch gefehlt. Er öffnete seine Augen, nur um festzustellen, dass Malfoy gerade mit seinem sauberen Kessel an ihm vorbeiging und ihn überlegen ansah.

Harry versuchte den Seitenhieb zu ignorieren, indem er sich wieder seinem Zaubertrank zuwandte, was jedoch gehörig in die Hose ging. Er vertauschte dummerweise zwei Zutaten und bekam als Dankeschön für seinen Fehler eine langsam aber stetig anschwellende, grüne Masse, die sich ihren Weg aus dem Kessel bahnte. Frustriert, aber glücklicherweise von den Slytherins unkommentiert, leerte er den Inhalt seines Kessels mit einem Schwenker seines Zauberstabs und fing noch mal von vorne an, in dem Bewusstsein, auch diesen Trank nicht mehr fertigstellen zu können.

Immerhin ließ Malfoy keinen Spruch mehr fallen. Im Gegenteil, der Blonde würdigte ihn für den Rest der Unterrichtsstunde keines Blickes mehr, was Harry nur noch mehr verwirrte.

Die letzten Minuten vergingen wie in Zeitlupe und Harry sehnte nur noch das Geräusch der Schulglocken herbei, die das Ende dieses Schreckens verkünden würden. Als es endlich soweit war, füllte er den unfertigen Trank, den er in der Zeit noch hatte herstellen können, in ein kleines Fläschchen, verkorkte es und brachte es nach seinen Freunden zu Professor Slughorn. Ron und Hermine waren schon fast aus dem Klassenraum draußen, als er plötzlich eine Hand an seiner Schulter fühlte. Er drehte sich um und sah direkt in dieses unverschämte Grau. „Malfoy, was willst du?" Harry registrierte, dass er in dem Strom von Schülern, die scheinbar alle gleichzeitig durch die Tür durchwollten, nicht wirklich ausweichen konnte, während der Blonde ihm immer näher kam. Harrys Blut pochte in seinen Adern.

Er merkte, wie die Hand auf seiner Schulter verschwand und plötzlich an seiner eigenen Hand wieder auftauchte. „Ich gebe dir gerne Nachhilfe, Potter…" Ein Flüstern, dass Harry erschaudern ließ. Gleichzeitig spürte er, wie eine andere Hand seine eigene kurz berührte und sich dann etwas in seiner Handinnenfläche befand. Der Slytherin machte ein paar große Schritte und drückte sich durch die restlichen Schüler. Kurz bevor er durch die Tür verschwand, drehte er sich noch mal um und zwinkerte Harry zu. Harry erstarrte für einen kurzen Augenblick, dann blickte er auf seine Hand und stellte fest, dass sich dort ein flach eingewickeltes, kleines Päckchen befand. Von der Situation noch leicht überfordert hörte er plötzlich eine bekannte Stimme: „Mr. Potter, ich war heute etwas überrascht über Ihre Leistung. Was hast Sie denn so abgelenkt?"

Harry drehte sich schlagartig um und sah Professor Slughorns fragendes Gesicht. „Ich… ähm… denke, ich hatte zu wenig Schlaf…" „Dann sollten Sie heute wohl früh zu Bett gehen. Ich erwarte beim Nächsten Mal wieder Großes von Ihnen. Und jetzt husch husch!" Slughorn wies ihn mit einer Geste an, den Kerkerraum zu verlassen und Harry tat nichts lieber als das, das Päckchen in seiner Hand immer noch fest umklammert. Vor der Tür stieß Harry auf seine wartenden Freunde und steckte, wie aus einem Reflex, das Päckchen in seinen Umhang, bevor es einer von ihnen sehen konnte. Zusammen gingen sie in den nächsten Unterricht, doch für Harry war der Rest des Tages lerntechnisch gelaufen. Viel zu verstörend waren die gesamten Geschehnisse, als dass er sich auch nur annähernd auf Verwandlung hätte konzentrieren können.

Während er dem Unterricht und den Gesprächen unter seinen Freunden und den anderen Gryffindors nur mit einem Ohr zuhörte, tauchten immer wieder die wildesten Bilder vor seinem inneren Auge auf. Bilder seines Traumes vermischten sich mit den Erlebnissen im Eulenturm und diese wiederum mit Malfoys Blicken und Worten. Das Ganze war dermaßen verwirrend, dass er sich nichts sehnlichster herbeisehnte, als das Ende des Tages, um endlich herauszufinden, was es mit dem Päckchen auf sich hatte. Und eines war sicher: Das wollte er für sich alleine ergründen.


	5. Chapter 5

Kapitel 5:

Draco saß nun schon seit einer geschlagenen Stunde in Zaubereigeschichte und hatte seit dem Verlassen des Kerkers kein Wort mehr gesprochen. Immer wieder fragte er sich, ob es die richtige Entscheidung gewesen war, sich so offensiv gegenüber Potter zu verhalten, ob es nicht zu gefährlich war, quasi alles Bisherige aufs Spiel zu setzen. Es war ihm ziemlich schwer gefallen, seine ‚Ich-bin-sowieso-der-Beste'-Miene aufzusetzen, während er dem Gryffindor das kleine Päckchen überreicht hatte. Dadurch, dass die Idee ziemlich spontan gekommen war, war er auch dementsprechend aufgeregt gewesen und hatte nur gehofft, dass Potter nicht ausrasten würde. Am liebsten würde er dem Gryffindor eine reinhauen, dafür, dass er seine Gedankenwelt rund um die Uhr beherrschte.

Er merkte, dass Blaise ihn immer wieder fragend ansah, doch glücklicherweise wusste der Schwarzhaarige, wann er Draco am besten ansprechen würde und wann nicht und dafür war er ihm sehr dankbar. Für ihn war es einfach noch zu unwirklich, um darüber sprechen zu können, was er da vor ungefähr einer Stunde gemacht hatte.

Dracos Gefühl sagte ihm, dass er die Aktion noch bereuen würde. Dieses Gefühl hatte er einfach schon zu oft in seinem Leben gehabt, als dass er es einfach ignorieren könnte.

Er verbrachte auch die letzte Unterrichtsstunde dieses Tages ohne sich wirklich bei Gesprächen zu beteiligen, ging danach nur stumm neben Blaise her, bis sie im Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins ankamen und es Blaise zu bunt wurde. „Draco… Jetzt mal ganz im Ernst, du machst es mir nicht gerade leicht, ein guter Freund zu sein. Bis vorhin warst du noch ganz normal und dann kommst du aus dem Klassenraum, versteinerte Miene, keinerlei Farbe im Gesicht -und das will bei dir schon was heißen- und sagst keinen Ton mehr. Also raus mit der Sprache." Draco verdrehte die Augen und seufzte. Hatte er seinen Freund nicht gerade noch wegen dessen Geduld gelobt?

„Na schön, aber nicht hier. Komm mit." Wieder einmal verschwanden die beiden in ihrem Zimmer. Draco zögerte noch, doch dann entschloss er sich, die gesamte Geschichte zu erzählen, schließlich war es Blaise gewesen, der ihm geraten hatte, offensiver an die Sache mit Potter ranzugehen, doch während Draco erzählte, wurden die Augen seines Freundes immer größer und der Mund stand am Ende ganz weit offen. Es dauerte einige Minuten, bis Blaise seine Sprache wiedergefunden hatte.

„Das… ist… der absolute Hammer. Und du hast das wirklich gemacht und nicht nur einen Tagtraum gehabt? Mann, Draco… jetzt wird die Sache richtig spannend." Draco beobachtete, wie sich die Miene seines Freundes von zutiefst fassungslos zu gefährlich abenteuerlustig veränderte.

„Da hast du wirklich mal auf mich gehört und ich bekomme die Hälfte nicht mit. Warum erzählst du mir nicht vorher, was du für geile Aktionen machst?" Mit gespielt schmollenden Lippen boxte er seinen Freund an den Oberarm. „Oh Blaise… jetzt nerv mich nicht. Ich steh schon genug unter Strom. Außerdem war das Ganze spontan, wenn du mir richtig zugehört hättest…" „Jaja, hab ich doch. Aber sag mal, was willst du jetzt machen? Ich meine, wie soll das weitergehen? Du musst ja schon bald los. Hast du dir einen Plan zurecht gelegt?" Draco stöhnte gequält. „Nein. Ich habe gehofft, mir kommt noch eine spontane Idee…" Blaise grinste breit, das hieß nix gutes. „Also ich hätte da schon eine Idee…" Und so kam Draco nicht umhin, sich den Plan seines besten Freundes anzuhören und hier und da ein paar Einwände einzuwerfen, bis Blaise zufrieden strahlte. „Und jetzt solltest du dich fertig machen, sonst wird's eng.", waren Blaise letzte Worte, bevor er Draco ins Bad schickte.

Harry hatte das Abendessen ausgelassen und war nach dem Unterricht geradewegs in den Schlafsaal verschwunden. Ron und Hermine hatte er erzählt, dass er keinen Hunger hätte und etwas Ruhe haben wollte. Die beiden hatten zwar etwas misstrauisch geschaut, es aber akzeptiert. Und nun saß er hier auf seinem Bett und sah sich das kleine flache Päckchen an. Es war aus gefaltetem Pergament und schien etwas zu beinhalten, da es leicht gewölbt war. Zuerst hatte Harry Zweifel, ob er wirklich etwas, dass ihm Draco Malfoy zugesteckt hatte, einfach so bedenkenlos öffnen konnte, doch andererseits war er sich sicher, dass es nichts gefährliches sein konnte. Der Slytherin war schließlich seit Ende des Krieges nicht mehr auffällig gewesen. Mal abgesehen von den letzten Tagen.

Harry schob endgültig alle Bedenken beiseite und fing an, das Pergament zu entfalten. Zum Vorschein kam eine mittlerweile vertraute, kleine blaue Blume. Harrys Herzschlag beschleunigte sich. Würde er vielleicht jetzt die Wahrheit erfahren? Das Pergament, in dem die Blume eingewickelt war, war auf der Innenseite beschrieben. Vorsichtig legte er das Vergissmeinnicht auf seinem Laken ab, entfaltete und glättete das Pergament und las:

 _Du willst die Wahrheit wissen?_

 _Komm zu dem Ort, an dem alles anfing._

 _Heute. Um 19:00 Uhr._

 _Hinterher wird jedoch nichts mehr so sein, wie es mal war._

Harry schaute auf seine Armbanduhr. 18:21 Uhr. Er las die Zeilen noch mal. Sollte das wirklich heißen, dass Malfoy ihm erklären wollte, was mit ihm in den zwei Nächten passiert war? Das würde aber auch heißen, dass seine Vermutungen sich bewahrheiten würden und Malfoy wirklich daran beteiligt war oder immer noch ist. Andererseits konnte das auch eine Falle sein. Woher sollte Harry wissen, dass der Slytherin nicht einfach auf irgendeine kranke Idee gekommen ist, als er diesen in der Eulerei verdächtigt hatte, etwas getan zu haben, wovon dieser gar keine Ahnung hatte. Das konnte er wohl nur herausfinden, wenn er der Einladung folgen würde. Aber wo sollte das sein? Der Ort, an dem alles anfing. Harry überlegte eine Weile und ging in seinem Kopf verschiedene Orte durch. Am meisten Sinn machte jedoch das unbenutzte Klassenzimmer im 6. Stock. Dort wäre er relativ schnell und konnte schon mal die Lage checken.

Er entschloss sich dazu, für alle Fälle seinen treuen Begleiter, den Tarnumhang, mitzunehmen. Eine halbe Stunde etwa hatte er noch Zeit. In zehn Minuten wäre er in dem Kassenzimmer. Er musste einfach die Wahrheit herausfinden. Harry nahm das kleine Vergissmeinnicht in die Hand und besah es sich etwas genauer. Eine Blüte war leicht geknickt und am Stängel hingen mehrere Blätter, an denen Teile fehlten. Harry stockte. Konnte es sein, dass das das Blümchen war, das Malfoy im Eulenturm in der Hand gehabt hatte? Kurz bevor sie aneinander geraten sind und dann… Die Erinnerungen an ihren Kuss bescherte Harry einen trockenen Mund. Er leckte sich über die Lippen und schluckte hart. Wie konnte so etwas nur geschehen sein? Malfoy und er waren seit ihrer ersten Begegnung Erzrivalen und die küssten sich nicht. Gerade dann nicht, wenn sie beide Männer waren. Und doch hatte es sich nicht schlecht angefühlt.

Harry schüttelte langsam den Kopf. Es brachte nichts, sich darüber den Kopf zu zerbrechen. Er sprang von seinem Bett auf, versteckte das Pergament und die Blume unter seinem Kissen, schnappte sich den Tarnumhang und flüchtete aus dem Schlafsaal. Es wäre sicher nicht verkehrt, etwas früher da zu sein. Als er schwungvoll die Tür öffnete, lief er geradewegs Neville in die Arme. „Hallo Harry. Du hast es aber eilig." „Entschuldige, Neville. Ich muss noch etwas erledigen." Harry betrat schon die erste Stufe, die hinunter zum Gemeinschaftsraum führte. „Pass aber auf, wo du hinläufst. Das kann sonst ins Augen gehen.", rief ihm Neville noch leicht besorgt hinterher. Harry drehte sich um und grinste seinem Freund entgegen. „Mach ich. Danke." Harry überbrückte die letzten Stufen mit einem Sprung und verschwand kurze Zeit später durch das Portrait der Fetten Dame.

Als er im richtigen Korridor angekommen war, machte er kurz Halt. Er zog sich den Tarnumhang über und blieb ein paar Minuten an einer Wand gelehnt stehen. Harry konnte die Tür zum Klassenzimmer sehen. Es waren noch ca. 10 Meter, die ihn von einer möglichen Falle oder der Wahrheit trennten. Er versuchte seine Atmung so ruhig wie möglich zu halten, als er plötzlich ein Geräusch ganz in der Nähe wahrnahm. Er blickte sich um, sah jedoch nichts. Ein Blick auf seine Uhr verriet ihm, dass es 18:45 Uhr war. Da Harry nicht mit Sicherheit wusste, ob in der Nachricht das Klassenzimmer gemeint war oder nicht, entschloss er sich dazu, dieses schon mal zu betreten. Vielleicht fand er ja auch irgendwelche Hinweise.

Unter dem Tarnumhang versteckt schlich er zur Tür und öffnete sie vorsichtig. Die letzten beiden Male, als Harry hier gewesen war, war es mitten in der Nacht gewesen und der Raum war damals durch vereinzelte Kerzen beleuchtet. Jetzt war es draußen noch hell genug, sodass etwas Licht durch die schmutzigen Fenster fiel. Sein Blick durchstreifte den Raum und er erkannte erst mal nichts Besonderes. Tische und Stühle standen verstaubt an eine Stelle gerückt, in den Ecken standen Schränke und Vitrinen mit Büchern drin und vereinzelt konnte er mehr oder weniger große Haufen, die mit Laken abgedeckt waren, ausmachen. Das Lehrerpult ganz in der Nähe hatte zwar auch Staub auf der Platte, doch hier war eine große Stelle nahezu Staubfrei, genauso wie ein Teil der Tafel hinter dem Pult.

Harry ahnte, dass diese Stellen deshalb staubfrei waren, weil dort jemand gewesen sein musste. Er wollte sich gerade das Pult etwas genauer ansehen, als er plötzlich wieder ein Geräusch vernahm. Nach kurzer Zeit konnte er dieses als Schritte ausmachen, die näher zu kommen schienen. Er bemerkte, dass es mittlerweile nur noch fünf Minuten dauern würde, bis die angesetzte Uhrzeit erreicht war. Sein Puls beschleunigte sich. Sollte er den Tarnumhang schon abnehmen, oder lieber warten? Die Entscheidung wurde ihm genommen, als sich die schon einen Spalt offen stehende Tür weiter öffnete und ein bekannter Blondschopf mit erstauntem Blick im Raum umsah. Offensichtlich hatte dieser erwartet, jemanden anzutreffen.

Nachdem der Slytherin feststellte, dass niemand da war, betrat er mit enttäuschter Miene den Raum und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Dann sah er auf seine Uhr und bewegte sich Richtung Harry. Harry versuchte so leise wie möglich zur Seite auszuweichen, als Draco haarscharf an ihm vorbeiging und sich gegen das Pult lehnte, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt. Harry fiel auf, dass der Blonde anders aussah, als am Nachmittag. Er trug eine schwarze Stoffhose, und oben rum waren das weiße Hemd und der schwarze Pullunder einem langärmligen, grünen Hemd gewichen. Auch seine Haare sahen frischer und besser gestylt aus, als noch vor wenigen Stunden. Dieser verdammte Slytherin sah nun auch noch verboten gut aus.

Harry schluckte hart. Er musste aufhören, SO von seinem Erzrivalen zu denken. Aber immerhin sah es momentan so aus, als hätte der Blonde nichts Hinterlistiges im Sinne. Er beobachte den Anderen gerade, als dieser auf seine silberne Armbanduhr schaute. „Nicht mal pünktlich kannst du sein, Potter…", murmelte Draco. Das war Harrys Zeichen, er zog sich den Tarnumhang vom Körper und sagte gleichzeitig: „Ich war schon lange vor dir hier, Malfoy." Harry hatte definitiv das Überraschungsmoment auf seiner Seite und konnte in Ruhe seinen Zauberstab zücken, als Malfoy erschrocken vom Pult aufstand und in eine verteidigende Haltung ging. „Bist du verrückt, Potter? Willst du mich umbringen?" „Oh, das wollte ich schon so oft. Wäre doch DIE Gelegenheit. Aber vorher will ich wissen, was hier los ist."

Draco entspannte sich wieder etwas und stellte sich selbstbewusst vor Harry. „Nimm erst mal deinen Zauberstab aus meinem Gesicht. Und jetzt mal im Ernst: Du besitzt einen Tarnumhang? Warum wundert mich das jetzt nicht?!" Harry ließ langsam seinen Zauberstab etwas sinken und Draco hob fragend eine Augenbraue. „Du vertraust mir auch gar nicht, oder?!" „Wieso sollte ich? Du gibst mir keinerlei Grund dazu. Und jetzt rück raus mit der Wahrheit. Deswegen sind wir doch hier." Harry blieb weiterhin angespannt. Es konnte doch noch sein, dass der Blonde etwas im Schilde führte und er wollte nicht den Fehler machen, unaufmerksam zu sein.

„Okay, Potter. Vorher habe ich aber noch eine Bedingung." Draco ging einen Schritt auf Harry zu, sodass ihre Gesichter eine halbe Zauberstablänge voneinander entfernt waren. Harry sah in zwei sturmgraue Augen, die ihn einerseits faszinierten und andererseits tierisch aufregten. Wegen ihnen hatte Harry schon mal seine Fassung verloren. Harry versuchte seinen Blick auf etwas anderes zu richten, doch als er bei den Lippen ankam, merkte er, dass das nicht wesentlich besser war. Diese schmalen, fein geschwungenen Lippen waren mindestens genauso fesselnd, wie die Augen. Und plötzlich bewegten sie sich. „Ich will, dass du mich ein letztes Mal küsst, bevor du die Wahrheit erfährst." Harry fühlte sich plötzlich wieder hellwach.

„Willst du mich verarschen, Malfoy? Weißt du was? Du kannst mich mal. Ich werde auch ohne deine Hilfe herausfinden, was hier gespielt wird." Harry war geladen. Er hätte wissen müssen, dass es nicht so einfach werden würde. Aber er war nicht auf den Slytherin angewiesen. Er drehte sich auf dem Absatz und wollte gerade gehen, als er merkte, wie eine Hand seinen Arm festhielt und ihn mit geringer Kraftausübung zurückzog. Harry verlor sein Gleichgewicht in der halben Drehung, die dieser Ruck mit sich brachte und strauchelte gegen den Blonden. Dieser zog ihn mit einem weiteren Ruck so nah an sich ran, dass er Harrys Kinn umfassen konnte und ihn so zwang, in sein Gesicht zu schauen. Als nächstes legte er behutsam seine Lippen auf die des Gryffindors und schloss die Augen.

Harry wusste nicht, wie er reagieren sollte. Er wollte nicht schon wieder in dieser Situation sein. Es war einfach so absurd, dass er hier stand, direkt vor seinem Rivalen und dieser ihn schon wieder küsste. Und gleichzeitig fühlte es sich so verdammt gut an. Harry seufzte in den Kuss hinein. Dann lösten sich die Lippen wieder von seinen und Malfoy stand schmunzelnd vor ihm. „Mehr wollte ich doch nicht, Potter. Und jetzt, wie versprochen, die Wahrheit." Draco zog seinen Zauberstab hervor und richtete ihn auf Harry. „Hey, was soll das werden?" Harry stand unter Schock. Er war noch viel zu abgelenkt von dem Kuss um schnell genug zu realisieren, dass Draco mit erhobenem Zauberstab vor ihm stand und etwas am Murmeln war.

Harry riss sich zusammen, hob ebenfalls seinen Zauberstab und wollte sein Gegenüber schon entwaffnen, da ließ Draco seinen Zauberstab sinken und hob eine Hand als Zeichen dafür, dass er aufgehört hatte. „Was hast du gemacht, Malfoy? Ich schwör dir, ich bring dich um, wenn du jetzt nicht redest!" Harry drückte die Spitze seines Zauberstabs in Dracos Brust. „Bevor du das machst, ruf dir erst mal in Erinnerung, was du letzten Samstagabend und vergangen Sonntagabend gemacht hast." Harry schaute den Slytherin verwirrt an. „Das kann ich nicht, ich habe daran doch keinerlei…" Harry stockte. Er hatte zwar unterbewusst an besagte Tage gedacht, jedoch mit dem Wissen, dass er sich an nichts erinnern würde. Doch plötzlich sah er Bilder vor seinem inneren Auge, die ihm merkwürdig vertraut vorkamen.

Harry erinnerte sich an alles. Bilder, wie Nathalie Bolden ihn zwei Mal dazu gebracht hatte, von ihren Pralinen zu probieren, wie er liebestoll der Anweisung folgte, in dieses Klassenzimmer zu kommen, weil dort das Objekt seiner Begierde warten würde und auch Dinge, die er mit dem blonden Slytherin getan hatte und von denen er nicht mal zu träumen gewagt hätte, tauchten in seinem Gedächtnis auf. Harry schüttelte langsam den Kopf. „Das ist nicht wahr. Das kann nicht wahr sein…" Wie in Trance versuchte er, seine soeben wiedererlangte Erinnerung zu verarbeiten und entfernte sich dabei unterbewusst immer weiter von Malfoy.

„Wir haben nicht…" Harry flüsterte vor sich hin. Er konnte es nicht glauben.

„Doch Potter, all das, was jetzt wieder zu deiner Erinnerung gehört, ist unwiderruflich geschehen. Vielleicht sollte ich dir auch beichten, dass du unter dem Bann des Amortentia standest…"

Harry löste sich aus seiner Schockstarre und sah den Slytherin an. „Das kann nicht dein Ernst sein. Du hast mir Amortentia eingeflößt? Aber wie…?" Doch schlagartig, wurde Harry klar, dass die Pralinen den Trank enthalten haben mussten. „Nathalie…", flüsterte er leise. Er erinnerte sich noch genau daran, wie Ron vor ein paar Jahren fälschlicherweise solche Pralinen gegessen hatte und wie das ganze ausgegangen war. Er erinnerte sich auch daran, dass Malfoy ihm zwei Mal eine Flüssigkeit zu trinken gegeben hatte. Das musste ein Gegengift gewesen sein. Doch für Harry war das Ganze immer noch nicht greifbar genug.

„Woher soll ich wissen, dass du mir keine falschen Erinnerungen eingepflanzt hast?" Harry wurde wütend. Verdammt wütend. „Sag mir eins: Was soll mich jetzt noch davon abhalten, dir einen Cruciatus an den Hals zu hexen? Sag mir nur einen Grund." Harry hob seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn direkt auf Dracos Gesicht. Dieser schaute ihn mit ausdrucksloser Miene an.

„Ich kann dir keinen Grund geben. Ich hätte es verdient. Ich weiß aber auch, dass du das nie könntest, weil du nicht so bist." Draco versuchte an Harrys Vernunft zu appellieren und es schien zu funktionieren. „Das hast du verdammt richtig erkannt, Malfoy. Ich bin nicht so wie du, aber auch ich habe mich verändert und glaub mir, ich kenne noch weitaus schlimmere Sachen, als den Cruciatus."

Harry presste seine Zähne zusammen, er war bis aufs Äußerste angespannt und würde sich nicht bremsen können, würde der Andere jetzt auch nur einen Fehler machen.

„Das glaub ich dir, Potter. Aber wenn du mir nicht glauben willst, dann zieh deine Hose runter und begutachte mal die Innenseite von deinem linken Oberschenkel. Ich denke, du weißt, was du da finden wirst." Harry brauchte nicht lange zu überlegen. In seinem Kopf erschien eine Szene, bei der er halb auf dem Pult gelegen hatte, nur mit Shorts bekleidet und Malfoys Blondschopf zwischen seinen Beinen, um ihm einen ordentlichen Knutschfleck an der Innenseite seines linken Oberschenkels zu hinterlassen.

Harry spürte, wie die Hitze in seinen Kopf stieg. „Du lügst. Das ist nur ein Trick von dir. Ich glaube dir kein Wort, Malfoy." Harry verlor sichtbar an Selbstsicherheit. Wenn der Slytherin wirklich Recht hatte, und er hätte einen Knutschfleck an besagter Stelle, war das denn Beweis genug, dass das Alles wirklich geschehen war? Harry war verunsichert. Er wollte nicht länger mit dem Anderen in einem Raum sein, er wollte einfach raus und alleine wieder einen klaren Kopf bekommen.

„Ich schwöre dir, das wird noch ein Nachspiel haben.", zischte Harry, bevor er sich umdrehte und den Blonden stehen ließ.

Malfoy hatte Recht gehabt. Harry wäre nie in der Lage gewesen, diesem derartig wehzutun, wie er es angekündigt hatte. Und doch fühlte Harry sich total machtlos und verzweifelt. Er wurde mit einer Wahrheit konfrontiert, die er so nicht akzeptieren wollte und wusste noch nicht mal, ob das alles der Realität entsprach. Völlig kopflos rannte er den Korridor entlang bis zu den schwebenden Treppen und hatte Glück, dass er nicht noch in ein Stockwerkt geleitet wurde, in das er gar nicht wollte. Ein wenig atemlos kam er bei der Fetten Dame an, fauchte ihr das Passwort entgegen und krabbelte erst nach einem Vortrag, wie unhöflich er doch sei, kurze Zeit später durch das Portal zum Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum.

Er hatte gerade mal eine knappe halbe Stunde mit dem Blonden in dem Klassenzimmer verbracht, dementsprechend war der Gemeinschaftsraum auch ziemlich voll, da viele Schüler mit Abendessen fertig waren und hier den Tag ausklingen lassen wollten. Harry ärgerte sich über sich selbst, nicht vor dem Betreten des Raumes den Tarnumhang übergeworfen zu haben, denn schon sah er Hermine auf sich zukommen. „Harry, wo kommst du denn her? Ron war oben im Schlafsaal und du warst nicht da. Er ist jetzt unterwegs, auf der Suche nach dir. Wir haben schon befürchtet, dass…", sie sah sich um und senkte die Stimme. „… du weißt schon…" Harry schaute sie düster an. „Ich hab mich mit Malfoy getroffen."

Hermines Augen wurden groß. „Du hast WAS?" Zu Harrys Leidwesen, hatte sie das Gesagte sehr laut ausgesprochen und so die Aufmerksamkeit einiger in der Nähe sitzender Schüler auf sie gezogen. „Nicht so laut! Ich kann dir noch nichts erzählen, ich brauch einfach erst mal meine Ruhe." „Aber… geht's dir denn wenigstens gut?" „Ja… passt schon. Ich geh jetzt schlafen." Harry drückte sich an seiner Freundin vorbei und nahm immer zwei Stufen gleichzeitig die Wendeltreppe hinauf in den Schlafsaal. Dort angekommen bemerkte er, dass Dean und Seamus anwesend waren und sich über Quidditch unterhielten.

Er nickte ihnen kurz zu, bevor er sich auf sein Himmelbett setzte, die Vorhänge rundherum zuzog und sich auszog. Als er nur noch in seinen schwarzen Boxershorts gekleidet auf seinem Bett lag, fielen ihm wieder die Worte des Slytherin ein. Er zog vorsichtig und voller Erwartungen das Stück lockeren Stoff an seinem linken Bein nach oben, bis zu der Stelle, wo der Knutschfleck sein müsste. Und tatsächlich, nicht weit von seiner Leiste entfernt sah er eine kleine, runde, rötliche Verfärbung, die ihm bis dato noch nicht aufgefallen war. Harry hielt die Luft an. Es musste also wahr sein. All seine Erinnerungen waren real. Alles, was er mit dem Slytherin gemacht hatte, war wirklich geschehen. Auch wenn es der Wirkung des Amortentia zuzuschreiben war.

Harry stöhnte gequält. Warum hatte er sich auch darauf eingelassen, zu diesem Treffen zu erscheinen? Er verfluchte seine verdammte Neugier und den Drang alles herausfinden zu müssen.

Und wie sollte er das nur seinen Freunden beibringen? Harry ließ sich stöhnend in sein Kissen fallen. In nicht mal mehr zwei Wochen wären Osterferien und die brauchte er unbedingt. Er hoffte nur, das Malfoy dann nicht in der Schule blieb. Wobei, wenn Harry genau nachdachte, hätte Malfoy momentan ja nicht viele Möglichkeiten, woanders unterzukommen. Es gab viele Gerüchte, was mit dessen Eltern, nach dem Sieg gegen Voldemort passiert war. Glücklicherweise arbeitete Rons Vater immer noch im Ministerium und wusste so natürlich, dass sowohl Lucius, als auch Narzissa beide in Azkaban saßen und das Haus der Malfoys immer noch einer großen Untersuchung unterzogen wurde und niemand, selbst Draco, das Haus nicht betreten durfte.

Harry dachte gerade darüber nach, wo dieser wohl hingehen würde, wenn die Sommerferien beginnen würden, doch da wurden seine Gedankengänge von einem lauten Ruf unterbrochen.

„HARRY! Wo hast du denn die ganze Zeit gesteckt? Ich hab dich überall gesucht." Ron hatte die Vorhänge seines Himmelbettes beiseitegeschoben und sah ihn, etwas aus der Puste, besorgt an. „Nachdem wir vom Abendessen zurückgekommen sind, dachte ich, ich würde dich hier oben finden, um noch mal zu besprechen, wie wir weiter vorgehen könnten. Und du warst einfach nicht da. Kannst du dir vorstellen, was ich gedacht habe?" „Es tut mir leid, Ron. Ich wollte nicht, dass du dich so sorgst. Mir ist noch etwas dazwischen gekommen." „Dazwischen gekommen? Was denn bitte?" Ron schaute ihn misstrauisch an. „Das erzähl ich dir ein anderes Mal. Ich hätte jetzt echt gerne meine Ruhe."

Harry tat es leid, seinen Freund einfach so abzuservieren, doch er konnte jetzt einfach noch nicht über das Geschehene reden. „Na gut, wie du meinst. Aber beim nächsten Mal renn ich nicht durch das halbe Schloss und lass mich von diesen blöden Treppen dahin bringen, wo ich ausgerechnet nicht hin wollte, nur um dich zu finden." Schmollend zog Ron die Vorhänge wieder zu und Harry hörte, wie der Rothaarige die Tür öffnete und etwas zu laut wieder ins Schloss fallen ließ. Harry war sich sicher, dass sein Freund sich bald wieder beruhigen würde. Ron würde sich jetzt erst mal bei Hermine auskotzen und am nächsten Morgen wäre wieder alles gut. Harry zog sich ein T-Shirt über und legte seine Brille auf dem Nachttisch ab. Er schloss die Augen und versuchte schnellstmöglich in einen erholsamen Schlaf zu fallen. Doch so recht wollte ihm das nicht gelingen. Jedes Mal, wenn er die Augen schloss, hatte er wieder die Bilder seiner zurückgewonnen Erinnerungen vor Augen.

Er versuchte sie chronologisch zu ordnen, weil sie sich immer noch überschlugen. Angefangen hatte alles letzte Woche Samstag, als er auf dem Weg zu Hagrid war. Er hatte das große Eingangsportal noch nicht durchschritten, da war ihm schon Nathalie Bolden hinterhergelaufen gekommen. Sie hatte ihn gebeten Pralinen zu probieren, die angeblich eine Freundin von ihr für ihn gemacht hatte und die wissen wollte, ob sie ihm auch schmeckten. Harry hatte ihr den Gefallen getan und eine probiert und dann hatte das ganze Dilemma schon angefangen. Er hatte eine Praline nach der anderen verspeist, weil sie durch den Amortentia natürlich genau so geschmeckt hatten, wie er es am liebsten mochte und das Verlangen nach den Pralinen wechselte dann relativ schnell in ein anderes Begehren.

„Du willst sicher zu Draco Malfoy, hab ich Recht?", hatte das blonde Mädchen ihn gefragt, woraufhin er heftig zu nicken angefangen hatte. Er wurde daraufhin in das Klassenzimmer im 6. Stock geführt, Nathalie verschwand und Malfoy tauchte auf. Und dann führte das Eine zum Anderen. Malfoy kam relativ schnell zur Sache und fing an, ihn zu küssen. Harry selbst konnte es zu diesem Zeitpunkt kaum abwarten, von dem Blonden berührt zu werden und stieg ebenso begeistert in den Kuss ein. Das Ganze ging so lang, bis sie sich beide gegenseitig bis auf die Unterwäsche ausgezogen hatten und erst dann kamen die Szenen, die Harrys Gesicht erröten ließen: Malfoy hatte sich Harrys Hand geschnappt und sie sich in die Unterhose gesteckt und dann selbst in Harrys Schritt gegriffen. Gegenseitig hatten sie sich dann bis zum Höhepunkt gebracht. Und danach folge etwas, das Harry noch weniger verstand, als die unanständigen Handlungen: Malfoy hatte mit einem Schwenk seines Zauberstabs das nahestehende Pult in ein Bett verwandelt und sie beide hatten bis zum Ende dieses Abends nur ineinander verknotet dagelegen und sich geküsst und berührt, bis Malfoy sich irgendwann wieder angezogen, Harry den Gegentrank gegeben und seine Erinnerung gelöscht hatte.

Auch die Erinnerung an den letzten Sonntag war Harry sehr klar im Gedächtnis. Hier hatte ihn Nathalie auf dem Rückweg vom Quidditchfeld zum Schloss abgefangen, gleiche Vorgehensweise, gleiches Ergebnis, auch wenn es dieses Mal länger gedauert hatte, bis Harry endlich eine der Pralinen genommen hatte. Malfoy hatte ihn schon heiß erwartet und zur Begrüßung voller Verlangen gegen die Tafel gedrückt und sehnsuchtsvoll geküsst. Auch dieses Mal hatten sie sehr schnell ihre Kleidung verloren, doch nun ist Harry von Draco auf das Pult geschoben worden und dieser hatte ihm dann den Knutschfleck hinterlassen. Als Entschädigung hatte er etwas weiter westlich mit dem Saugen weitergemacht. Nachdem Harry seinen Höhepunkt erreicht hatte, hatte er das gleiche bei dem Blonden machen dürfen.

Harry schluckte hart bei dem Gedanken an diese Erinnerung. Zu seinem Leidwesen bemerkte er, dass er schon wieder hart war. Malfoy hatte ihn etwas machen lassen, das er nie im Leben freiwillig gemacht hätte. Doch jetzt im Nachhinein erregte ihn die Vorstellung, genau dies noch einmal zu wiederholen. Harry biss sich auf die Lippe. Er durfte so etwas nicht denken. Malfoy war sein Erzrivale und außerdem ein Mann. Seit wann erregte es ihn, sich so etwas mit einem Mann vorzustellen? Harry war total durcheinander. Für heute war einfach genug passiert. Er versuchte an etwas anderes zu denken. Vor Beginn der Osterferien würde es noch ein Quidditchspiel gegen Slytherin geben. Darauf musste er sich konzentrieren. Und so ging er im Kopf verschiedene Möglichkeiten durch, sein Team für das anstehende Spiel zu optimieren, bevor er endlich in einen unruhigen Schlaf fand.

 _Harry befand sich wieder in dem komplett grün gestalteten Raum mit dem großen Spiegel an der Wand. Er sah sich um, stellte jedoch fest, dass er alleine war. Harry trat vor den Spiegel und sah sich an. In dem dämmrigen Licht erkannte er, dass er noch seine Schuluniform trug. Ohne zu hinterfragen begann er, sich seinen Umhang von den Schultern zu streifen und zog sich seinen Pullover über den Kopf. Dann lockerte er den Knoten seiner rot-goldenen Krawatte, zog sich auch diese über den Kopf und wollte sie zu den anderen Kleidungsstücken auf den Boden fallen lassen. Doch dort landete sie nicht, denn plötzlich stand Draco hinter ihm und hielt die Krawatte in seiner Hand. Graue Augen trafen auf grüne._

 _„_ _Ich habe auf dich gewartet, Harry.", raunte der Slytherin ihm zu und legte seine Lippen an Harrys Hals. Harry legte seinen Kopf etwas zur Seite und schloss die Augen, während er die Berührungen genoss. Er fühlte, wie sich zwei Hände an seinem Hemd zu schaffen machten und langsam Knopf für Knopf öffneten. Nachdem alle offen waren, streifte Draco ihm das Hemd über die Schultern und setzte dort Küsse auf Harrys Haut. Harry öffnete die Augen wieder und erkannte, dass der andere ihn immer noch intensiv ansah. Dracos Hände wanderten währenddessen an Harrys Seiten nach unten, was diesem eine Gänsehaut bescherte, und legten sich vorne an den Bund seiner Jeans, um den Knopf zu öffnen und den Reißverschluss herunterzuziehen._

 _Harry hielt die Luft an, als er spürte, wie Draco langsam mit seiner Hand über seinen Bauch nach unten in seine Hose fuhr. Harry beobachtete im Spiegel, wie die Hand des Blonden sich reibend in seiner Hose bewegte, während er gleichzeitig spürte, wie gut es sich anfühlte, was der Blonde da mit ihm machte. Harry wollte sich umdrehen und den Blonden ebenfalls berühren, ihm ebenfalls solchen Genuss bereiten. Er wandte sich leicht zur rechten Seite, da merkte er, wie der Slytherin den Körperkontakt zwischen ihnen trennte und drohend flüsterte: „Spiel nicht mit mir…" Harry stand dem Anderen nun gegenüber und streckte die Hand nach diesem aus, doch kaum hatte er ihn berührt, da löste sich der Slytherin kreischend in einer grünen Rauchwolke auf und Harry schrie laut._

Sein eigener Schrei ließ ihn aus dem Traum aufschrecken. Er saß kerzengerade im Bett, alles um ihn herum war dunkel und er musste erst mal realisieren, dass er sich im Gryffindor-Schlafsaal befand und nicht in diesem unbekannten Raum. Er war schweißnass gebadet und sein T-Shirt klebte an seinem Oberkörper. Er atmete schwer und suchte seinen Zauberstab, um etwas Licht heraufzubeschwören, da stellte er fest, dass plötzlich ein Streifen Licht durch einen Spalt zwischen seinen Vorhängen fiel. „Ey… was war das für ein markerschütternder Schrei? Ist alles in Ordnung?" Harry krabbelte aus seinem Bett, öffnete seinen Vorhang und sah, dass Dean aus seinem Bett aufgesprungen war, mit erhobenem und leuchtendem Zauberstab und in seine Richtung leuchtete.

Auch die anderen öffneten die Vorhänge um ihre Betten und beobachteten verschlafen die Szenerie, die sich ihnen bot. Harry winkte entschuldigend. „Es tut mir Leid, Leute. Ich hatte einen Alptraum. Es ist alles in Ordnung. Ihr könnt weiterschlafen." „Mann Harry, Voldemort ist seit fast einem Jahr tot. Kann doch nicht sein, dass du immer noch von ihm träumst…" Ron hatte sich ins Gespräch mit eingeklinkt und sah ihn besorgt an. Dann kam plötzlich Neville auf ihn zu und drückte ihm ein Fläschchen in die Hand. „Hier, ein paar Tropfen reichen aus, und du schläfst ohne zu träumen. Ich habe es schon lange nicht mehr benutzt. Du kannst den Rest behalten." Müde lächelnd verkroch er sich wieder in seinem Bett. „Sehr gut, dann wünsche ich euch allen eine weiterhin gute Nacht.", richtete sich Dean an alle, löschte das Licht an seinem Zauberstab und legte sich ebenfalls wieder schlafen. Auch Ron zog seinen Vorhang wieder zu.

Für Harry war momentan jedoch gar nicht an Schlaf zu denken. Er hielt immer noch das Fläschchen in der Hand, unfähig sich zu bewegen. Der Traum war ihm so verdammt real vorgekommen. Und warum verfolgte dieser verdammte Slytherin ihn jetzt auch noch im Schlaf? War das Geschehene nicht schon schlimm genug? Musste sich das Ganze jetzt auch in seinen Träumen wiederholen? Was ihn jedoch am meisten beunruhigte war die Tatsache, dass er panische Angst um den Slytherin verspürt hatte. Und das sogar noch nach dem Wachwerden. Zu Voldemorts Zeiten hätte er vermutlich jetzt alles in Bewegung gesetzt, um herauszufinden, ob Malfoy etwas zugestoßen war. Doch das war jetzt unwahrscheinlich. Harry musste versuchen wieder runterzukommen.

Die Uhr zeigte Mitternacht. Er hätte noch die ganze Nacht vor sich, bevor der nächste Tag beginnen würde. Harry seufzte. Vielleicht war es gar nicht so verkehrt, etwas von dem Trank zu nehmen, obwohl er für die nächste Zeit erst mal genug von Zaubertränken hatte. Er schaute das Fläschchen hin- und hergerissen an. „Was soll's…" Ein paar Tropfen hatte Neville gesagt. Harry schraubte den Verschluss ab und setzte das Fläschchen an seinen Lippen an. Ein kleiner Schluck der leicht salzig schmeckenden Flüssigkeit lief über seine Zunge, bis er das Fläschchen wieder absetzte. Das würde wohl erst mal reichen. Er stellte den Rest auf dem Nachttisch ab und hoffte nun, so schnell wie möglich wieder einzuschlafen.


	6. Chapter 6

Kapitel 6:

Der Freitag zog sich, wie ‚Druhbels bester Blaskaugummi'. Draco konnte und wollte dem alten Binns einfach nicht mehr zuhören. Die letzten Tage sind für ihn die reinste Qual gewesen. Seit dem Verschwinden Potters nach seiner Offenbarung wusste er nicht mehr, wie er sich noch verhalten sollte. Am liebsten wäre er dem Gryffindor an dem Abend hinterhergelaufen, hätte ihn aufgehalten, ihm versucht zu erklären, warum er das alles getan hatte. Doch Draco war Realist. Potter hätte sich seine Geschichte nie angehört, dafür hasste dieser ihn viel zu sehr, wie Draco schmerzlich hatte feststellen müssen. Der Hass in diesen wunderschönen grünen Augen war mehr als eindeutig zu sehen gewesen.

Am Mittwoch war der Schwarzhaarige ihm noch jedes Mal aus dem Weg gegangen, wenn sie sich zufällig begegnet sind. Dank eines merkwürdigen Unfalls, der sich während eines Treffens des Slug-Clubs ereignet hatte und von dem Blaise versicherte, dass er nur sehr geringfügig daran beteiligt gewesen sei, war diese Woche der Unterricht in Zaubertränke ausgefallen, sodass Draco den Gryffindor nur flüchtig am Donnerstag in Pflege magischer Geschöpfe zu Gesicht bekommen hatte. Auch zu den Mahlzeiten schien der Schwarzhaarige immer zu warten, bis Draco mit Essen fertig war, denn dort hatte er ihn kein einziges Mal gesehen, wohl aber dessen Freunde. Draco war sich sicher, dass Potter ihnen nichts erzählt hatte, da sie sich ihm gegenüber sonst wahrscheinlich ganz anders verhalten würden. So behielten sie aber wie eh und je die kühle Distanz aufrecht, die er gewohnt war und die sich, wenn es nach ihm gehen würde, auch nicht zu ändern brauchte.

Blaise hatte ihm während der letzten Tage treu zur Seite gestanden, sich mit den Informationen begnügt, die er von Draco bekommen hatte und nicht weiter nachgefragt, wie es weitergehen sollte. Natürlich hatten sie genau diese Situation erwartet, als sie so großartig Pläne geschmiedet hatten. Doch es jetzt so zu erleben, machte Draco wahnsinnig. Er hatte fast sein ganzes Leben lang bekommen, was er wollte und jetzt konnte er nicht akzeptieren, dass dieses gut funktionierende System an diesem einen kleinen Fehler scheitern sollte: Harry Potter besitzen zu wollen. Das Problem war, dass er Potter nicht nur besitzen wollte. Er wollte, dass Potter auch IHN wollte. Er wollte die gleiche Aufmerksamkeit von Potter, die er diesem auch so gerne schenken würde. Und DAS war der eigentliche Fehler im System. DAS war der Grund für sein Versagen.

Das Ende des Unterrichts war in greifbarer Nähe. Draco hatte schon die unnützen Bücher in seine Tasche gepackt und konnte es kaum erwarten, diesen Raum endlich zu verlassen. Es dauerte nur noch wenige Minuten, bis die Schulglocke läutete und die Schülerschar erlöst aus dem Raum strömte. Draco wartete noch, bis Blaise bei ihm war und gemeinsam gingen sie in die Kerker, um ihre Schulsachen dort loszuwerden. Draco wollte direkt danach zur Großen Halle und zu Abend essen, denn das Quidditch-Team der Slytherins wollte sich pünktlich um 18:30 Uhr zum Training treffen und Draco wollte auf keinen Fall zu spät kommen. Die ganze Woche schon hatte er sich auf das Training gefreut. Endlich könnte er sich körperlich mal wieder so richtig auspowern und den ganzen Stress hinter sich lassen.

Mit dem Besen geschultert betraten er und ein paar andere Slytherins die Große Halle und setzten sich an ihren Tisch. Draco schaut gar nicht erst zum Gryffindortisch, Potter wäre sowieso nicht anwesend. Er schlang mehr oder weniger sein Essen runter und machte sich dann mit drei anderen Slytherins aus seinem Team auf den Weg zum Quidditchfeld. Ihre Teammitglieder waren sich in der Kabine schon am Umziehen und begrüßten sie kurz. Nachdem auch Draco und der Rest fertig waren ging es schon raus aufs Feld und sie bekamen die ersten Anweisungen von ihrem Kapitän.

Als Draco sich vom Boden abstieß und immer höher stieg, fühlte er sich so frei wie schon lange nicht mehr. Er genoss den kühlenden Wind in seinem Gesicht und vergaß die Sorgen der letzten Tage. Könnte er doch nur immer hier draußen sein. Er flog ein paar Runden über das Feld und machte sich dann bereit, als er sah, dass am Boden die Bälle freigelassen wurden. Kurz hatte er den Schnatz aufblitzen sehen, doch dieser war viel zu schnell aus seinem Blickfeld verschwunden. Draco wollte sich gerade auf die Suche machen, als er bemerkte, wie am Boden etwas Trouble entstand. Seine Teamkollegen schienen sich über irgendetwas aufzuregen und hatten das Training ihrerseits so schnell abgebrochen, wie es angefangen hatte. Draco flog etwas näher und erkannte dann, was die Quelle des Ärgers war:

Das Gryffindor-Quidditchteam kam aufs Feld gelaufen und war sich lautstark am Beschweren. Nicht schon wieder. Draco glaubte langsam, dass Mrs. Hooch das mit Absicht machte. Wie oft war es jetzt schon passiert, dass sie beide Teams fürs Training zur gleichen Zeit eingetragen hatte? Für Dracos Geschmack zu oft. Er flog noch ein bisschen näher zu den beiden Gruppen, blieb aber in der Luft. Er hörte, wie die beiden Kapitäne, davon natürlich einer Harry Potter, sich wütend anschrien und beleidigten. Sie schienen auf keine sinnvollere Lösung gekommen zu sein, als nebenher zu trainieren und sich möglichst aus dem Weg zu fliegen. Draco wusste, dass sie so nicht wirklich strategisch trainieren konnten, da das kommende Spiel schließlich gegen die Gryffindors sein würde. Dennoch versuchte er, seine Bewegungen auf dem Besen zu verbessern, indem er riskante Manöver flog und immer wieder ganz knapp vor Hindernissen abbremste. Dass er dabei von Harry Potter beobachtet wurde, versuchte er zu ignorieren.

Der Abend war schneller vergangen, als Draco es sich vorgestellt hatte. Die Gryffindors waren vor ihnen wieder vom Feld verschwunden und Draco flog langsam wieder zum Boden zurück. Bevor auch die Slytherins das Feld verließen, besprachen sie noch, wann sie sich in der nächsten Woche wieder treffen würden und schritten dann gemeinsam in Richtung Umkleidekabinen. Dracos Teamkollegen zogen sich schnell um und verschwanden dann wieder im Schloss, während Draco sich noch in der Gemeinschaftsdusche erfrischen wollte, da er doch etwas verschwitzt war. Er zog sich komplett aus und schnappte sich ein Handtuch aus einem der Fächer neben den Spinten. Die Dusche befand sich einen Raum weiter, getrennt von einem etwas längeren Flur, der die Kabinen der anderen Mannschaften miteinander verband.

Während Draco diesen entlangging, stellte er fest, dass aus dem Duschraum ein Rauschen kam. Konnte es sein, dass doch noch jemand da war? Wenn, dann musste es ein Gryffindor sein. Sicherheitshalber schlang Draco sich das Handtuch um die Hüfte. Er hatte zwar prinzipiell kein Problem damit, wenn ihn jemand nackt sah, doch da er nicht wusste, wer oder was genau ihn da erwartete, war ein verdeckter Intimbereich doch die bessere Lösung. Er öffnete vorsichtig die Tür zu den Duschen und wurde schon mit einer Menge Dampf begrüßt. Jemand war eindeutig am Duschen. Aus der Ferne konnte er erkennen, dass es eine dunkelhaarige Person war. Doch durch den vielen Dampf war es ihm nicht möglich, die Person näher zu identifizieren. Außerdem war der Körper ab dem Hals abwärts von einer gefliesten Trennwand verdeckt. Draco war es im Endeffekt auch egal, wer das war. Er wollte schließlich auch nur duschen und dann wieder verschwinden.

Also tapste er vorsichtig über den feuchten Boden und wollte sich unter einen Duschkopf stellen, der genügend Abstand zwischen sich und dem Anderen brachte. Doch dann fiel ihm etwas auf, dass sein Herz für einige Takte aussetzen ließ:

In einem Ablagefach in der Nähe des Duschenden lag eine Brille. Und Draco wusste nur zu gut, wessen Brille das war. Sein Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals. Was sollte er tun? Jetzt einfach wieder abhauen? Was, wenn Potter dies mitbekommen würde? Dafür war Draco zu stolz. Schließlich war nicht er es gewesen, der bei ihrem letzten Zusammentreffen abgehauen war und sich nicht der Wahrheit hatte stellen wollen. Draco entschloss sich also dazu, einfach so zu tun, als hätte er nicht bemerkt, wer da mit ihm im Duschraum war. Vollkommen nackt und ohne Zauberstab.

Draco merkte, wie das Blut seinen Kopf verließ, um sich an anderer Stelle neu zu sammeln. Er hasste sich dafür, so auf den Gryffindor zu reagieren. Allein die Vorstellung, dass der andere 5 Meter entfernt von ihm stand und das heiße Wasser auf dessen Körper nieder prasselte, machte Draco schon heiß. Er brauchte jetzt keine Dusche, um sich zu säubern, er brauchte sie, um wieder einen kühlen Kopf zu bekommen. Das Handtuch um seine Hüfte fand seinen Weg zum Handtuchhalter und Draco drehte den Wasserhahn auf. Zu seinem Leidwesen hatte er auch noch ein Exemplar gewählt, dass fürchterlich quietschte, wenn man daran drehte. Er stellte sich mit dem Gesicht zur Wand und hoffte, dass das Quietschen im Rauschen des Wassers untergegangen war, dann stellte er die richtige Temperatur ein und genoss den Schwall warmen Wassers, der über seinen verspannten Körper floss.

Durch das Drehen verschiedener Wasserhähne kam zusätzlich wohlriechendes Duschgel mit aus der Leitung und Draco konnte sich in Ruhe einseifen. Er fragte sich, wie wohl der Gryffindor reagieren würde, wenn dieser merkte, dass er nicht alleine war. Draco musste schelmisch grinsen. Es wäre sicher fies, jetzt einfach schräg rüberzugehen und Potter zu begrüßen. Vermutlich wäre Draco dann Krankenflügelreif. Das wollte er dann lieber doch nicht riskieren. Wenn Potter aber schon die ganze Zeit am Duschen und immer noch nicht fertig war, während Draco sich nur noch abzubrausen brauchte, konnte doch irgendetwas nicht stimmen. Nun war Draco doch wieder hin- und hergerissen, ob er rüber gehen sollte oder nicht. Er drehte sich um und versuchte durch den Dampf zu erahnen, ob es dem Gryffindor vielleicht nicht gut ging. Doch alles, was er erkennen konnte, war, dass dieser eine Hand an die Duschwand gepresst hatte und weiterhin unter dem Wasser stand.

Draco war gerade zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass mit dem Anderen wohl alles in Ordnung war, als er ein Stöhnen vernahm. Dracos Herz schlug schneller und seine Gedanken waren hellwach. Da schien doch etwas im Busch zu sein. Ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken, bahnte er sich seinen Weg über den glitschigen Boden hinüber zu dem Anderen. Vorsichtig lugte er an der Trennwand vorbei und sah Potter sich keuchend an der Wand ablehnen. „Alles in Ordnung, Potter?", fragte Draco zwar vorsichtig, doch anscheinend immer noch überraschend genug, dass der Schwarzhaarige sich erschrocken umdrehte. „Was…?! Musst du mich so erschrecken?" Draco erkannte an Harrys geschocktem Gesichtsausdruck, dass dieser wohl wirklich gedacht hatte, er wäre komplett alleine im Duschraum.

„Tut mir leid, ich hab dich nur stöhnen hören und… oh mein Gott…" Draco hatte seinen Blick über Harrys Körper schweifen lassen, um nach möglichen Verletzungen zu suchen und hatte dabei sehr schnell festgestellt, dass es dem Gryffindor augenscheinlich mehr als gut ging. Der Schwarzhaarige versuchte mit beiden Händen seinen Schritt abzudecken, was ihm jedoch mehr schlecht als recht gelang, da das verräterische Körperteil sich immer wieder nach oben drückte. Draco räusperte sich und beobachtete, wie Harrys Gesicht immer mehr die Farbe einer Tomate annahm. „Ich denke, damit hätte sich die Frage erledigt, ob bei dir alles in Ordnung ist." Draco konnte sich sein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. „Ich hoffe, du denkst dabei auch mal an mich.", schmunzelte er und fügte noch ein „Viel Spaß noch." Hinzu, bevor er sich wieder zum Gehen umwandte.

„Das ist alles deine Schuld.", hörte Draco hinter sich ein Gemurmel. „Was?" „Du bist an allem schuld. Warum hast du das mit mir gemacht?" Draco drehte sich dem Anderen wieder zu. War das wirklich Potters Ernst? Erst wollte Potter von allem nichts wissen und nun, da sie sich in einer Gemeinschaftsdusche nackt gegenüber standen und Draco ihn beim Masturbieren erwischt hatte, wollte er über alles reden? „Potter… ich denke nicht, dass das der richtige…" „Oh doch, Malfoy. Das ist genau der richtige Zeitpunkt. Also warum? Du hasst mich, seit wir uns das erste Mal begegnet sind. Hasst du mich so sehr, dass du dir eine neue Art und Weise suchen musstest, um mich zu demütigen?" Draco versuchte sein Gegenüber zu durchschauen. Er war sich immer noch nicht sicher, ob Potter das wirklich ernst meinte.

„Ich werde jetzt nicht darüber reden. Schau dich mal um. Du hast wohl zu heiß geduscht, Potter." Draco drehte sich wieder um und war sich sicher, dass die Sache erst mal gegessen war, doch da hatte er sich geirrt. Potter hatte fest nach seinem Arm gegriffen und hielt ihn vom Weitergehen ab. „Lass mich verdammt noch mal los. Ich habe keine Lust, deine Fragen hier und jetzt zu beantworten." „Es ist mir scheißegal, worauf du Lust hast. Ich will jetzt endlich wissen, warum du das mit mir machst. Warum stellst du meine Welt auf den Kopf, ohne jegliche Skrupel?" Draco hob eine Augenbraue. „Ich stelle deine Welt auf den Kopf? Ich glaube, es ist eher umgekehrt der Fall. Und jetzt lass mich los." Draco versuchte, sich aus dem doch ziemlich festen Griff um einen Arm zu lösen. Vergeblich. „Ich lass dich erst los, wenn du mir alles erzählt hast."

Draco rollte mit den Augen. „Ich habe dir am Dienstag auch erzählst, was du wissen wolltest und danach bist du einfach feige abgehauen. Soll das heute genauso ablaufen?" Mit diesen Worten hatte der Gryffindor wohl nicht gerechnet, zumindest schien er nicht gerade glücklich darüber. „Ich bin nicht feige, Malfoy. Wer von uns beiden hat denn einen Liebestrank gebraut?" Harry kam ihm gefährlich nahe. Draco wurde es langsam aber sicher zu bunt. „Ach fick dich einfach, Potter." Er versuchte ein weiteres Mal, sich aus dem Griff zu befreien, nur um dann festzustellen, dass Harry ihn mit leichter Gewalt gegen die geflieste Trennwand schob. „Was wird das?" Harry hatte nun auch noch Dracos zweiten Arm im Griff und den Blonden zwischen sich und der Wand eingekesselt.

„Ich habe eben an dich gedacht. Ich habe die verdammten letzten drei Tage und Nächte nur an dich gedacht. Es wird Zeit, dass das aufhört.", raunte Potter ihm zu. Und dann musste Draco zusehen, wie der Andere an seiner Unterlippe knabberte. „Ich warne dich Potter. Spiel nicht mit mir. Wenn du mich jetzt nicht gehen lässt, kann ich für nichts garantieren." Draco merkte, dass er immer nervöser wurde. Das hier entwickelte sich in eine Richtung, die er so nicht erwartet hätte. Nein, die er sich so nicht mal erträumt hätte. Und das Schlimme dabei war: Sein Körper war ein ganz mieser Verräter. Während sein Geist ihm klarmachte, dass diese Situation nicht absurder hätte sein können, hatte sein Körper ein Eigenleben entwickelt und sprang auf jedes Häppchen, das Potter ihm hinwarf, an.

Und dieser schien genau das zu wollen.

Der Gryffindor presste sich selbst so nah an Draco, dass dieser die Wärme des Anderen auf seiner Haut spürte. Harry ließ Dracos Arme los und legte seine Hände an beide Seiten von Dracos Hüfte. Draco spürte, wie sich immer mehr Blut seinen Weg in die unteren Körperregionen bahnte. Doch was ihn am meisten erstaunte, war die Tatsache, dass es nicht nur ihm so erging. Potters harte Männlichkeit berührte seinen Oberschenkel. Draco zog scharf Luft ein und schloss die Augen. Das hier war zu schräg um wahr zu sein. „Ich sagte doch, das ist alles deine Schuld…", hauchte ihm der Gryffindor ins Ohr. „Und jetzt solltest du lieber schnell eine Lösung für mein Problem finden."

Draco öffnete schlagartig die Augen und zwei Smaragde schienen ihn anzufunkeln. Draco schluckte, er war das alles wirklich nicht am Träumen?

„Nun ja, Potter. Du hast so viele Probleme… da weiß ich gar nicht, wo ich… aahhh…" Draco konnte seine Neckerei nicht zu Ende führen, weil Harry ganz unerwartet Hand bei ihm angelegt hatte und nun seine Männlichkeit mehr oder weniger sanft rieb. Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren, legte auch Draco seine Hand um Harrys Glied und bewegte langsam aber fest seine Hand auf und ab, während er immer noch mit dem Rücken gegen die kalte Trennwand gedrückt stand. Potter lehnte sich wieder leicht nach vorne und stützte sich mit der freien Hand neben Dracos Kopf ab, während die andere ihr Tempo erhöhte. Draco atmete schwer, wenn Potter so weitermachen würde, wäre er fertig, bevor er sich um dessen Problem hätte kümmern können. „Potter…", knurrte er erregt und Harry ließ von ihm ab.

„Nicht aufhören…", keuchte Draco ungeduldig. Er sah dem Gryffindor in die Augen und sah, dass dieser mindestens genauso erregt war, wie er selbst. Und dann biss dieser sich auch noch immer wieder so verführerisch auf die Unterlippe. Draco konnte nicht mehr an sich halten. Er lehnte sich nach vorne, umgriff mit einer Hand Harrys Nacken und wollte ihn küssen, doch der Andere wandte sich von ihm ab. „Nein! Du kannst gerne andere Sachen mit deinem Mund machen, aber nicht küssen!" Draco hielt für einen Moment inne. Was bildete sich Potter eigentlich ein, ihm das Küssen zu verbieten? Dummerweise erregte es ihn umso mehr, etwas verboten bekommen zu haben und er stöhnte gequält. Doch er wollte dem Objekt seiner Begierde den Wünsch nur liebend gern erfüllen, also rutschte er langsam nach unten auf seine Knie und befand sich nun auf der Höhe von Harrys Männlichkeit.

Draco leckte sich über die Lippen, dann legte er diese zaghaft um Harrys Spitze. Seine Hand umfasste immer noch den hinteren Teil von Harrys Glied und bewegte sich langsam vor und zurück. Draco atmete tief durch die Nase ein und aus und fühlte sich wie berauscht von dem Duft, der ihn umgab. Durch die Duschessenz hatte die Luft einen leicht süßen Geruch, vermischt mit dem herben Duft Harrys. Draco bewegte seine Lippen langsam vor und zurück, im gleichen Rhythmus mit seiner Hand, und bekam dafür ein leises Stöhnen zu hören. Potter gefiel es also, was er hier machte. Das gab Draco genug Mut, um Harrys Hüfte mit beiden Händen fest zu packen und den Schwanz in seinem Mund noch viel tiefer gleiten zu lassen.

Er wiederholte das Ganze noch mal, ließ Harrys Glied langsam und genüsslich fast komplett aus seinem Mund herausgleiten, nur um es daraufhin wieder komplett darin verschwinden zu lassen. Draco ließ seine Hand währenddessen an Harrys Hüfte nach hinten wandern, umfasste eine der beiden festen Pobacken und brachte Harry so dazu, noch tiefer in seinen Mund zu stoßen. „Oooh… jaaaa…" Draco war definitiv auf dem richtigen Weg. Er merkte, wie sein eigener Ständer schon fast schmerzlich nach Aufmerksamkeit flehte, doch zuerst wollte er den Gryffindor verwöhnen. Als er es das letzte Mal so gemacht hatte, war es schon anders gewesen, da wusste Draco schließlich sicher, dass Potter es mögen würde. Doch dieses Mal stand der Gryffindor in freien Stücken vor ihm und Draco wollte alles dafür tun, dass das auch so blieb.

Er begann, an Harrys Erregung zu saugen, erst leicht, dann immer kräftiger und ließ dabei seine Zunge über die feuchte Spitze gleiten. Harry stöhnte ein weiteres Mal etwas lauter und Draco wiederholte das Spiel mit seiner Zunge. Plötzlich merkte er, wie der Gryffindor anfing, seine Hüfte zu bewegen und in Dracos Mund zu stoßen. Etwas überrascht versuchte Draco Harrys Hüften stillzuhalten, damit dieser nicht zu tief in seinen Rachen stieß, was ihm nicht so wirklich gelang. Potter stöhnte mittlerweile ziemlich laut immer dann, wenn Draco seine Zunge beim rein- und rausgleiten über die komplette Länge fahren ließ. Draco konnte nicht mehr anders, er musste sich selbst berühren. Er ließ Harrys Hüfte los und umfasste seinen harten Schwanz. Ein erlösendes Grummeln verließ seine Kehle. Draco warf einen Blick nach oben und sah direkt wieder in diese leuchtend grünen Augen.

Potter beobachtete ihn keuchend, die Augen auf halbmast. Draco überrollte eine Welle der Erregung. Lange würde er nicht mehr aushalten. Dem Gryffindor schien es ähnlich zu gehen, sein Brustkorb hob und senkte sich zunehmend schneller und Draco schmeckte die ersten Lusttropfen auf seiner Zunge. Während seine Hand schnell an seinem Glied auf und ab glitt, presste er seine Lippen so eng wie möglich um Harry Schwanz zusammen und verlangsamte seine Bewegungen. Diese neue Enge schien den Gryffindor endgültig zum Ende zu bringen. Mit einem lauten „Aaahhh…" ergoss er sich in Dracos Mund. Draco schluckte brav jeden Tropfen und ließ dann das immer noch harte Glied aus seinem Mund rutschen.

Vorsichtig richtete er sich auf und stand dem Gryffindor gegenüber, zog dessen Hüfte an seine eigene ran und machte ihm deutlich, dass er auch noch ein „kleines Problem" hatte. Doch der Gryffindor schob Dracos Hände von seiner Hüfte weg und nahm etwas Abstand. Draco sah ihn irritiert an. Harrys Wangen verfärbten sich leicht rosa, er sah ihn nicht direkt an, sondern fixierte einen Punkt auf dem Boden. „Ich… es tut mir leid… ich muss gehen…", stammelte Harry leise und verschwand so schnell, dass Draco gar nicht reagieren konnte. Draco fühlte sich wie der letzte Depp. Er stand in einer Gemeinschaftsdusche einer Zauberschule und hatte einem der bekanntesten Zauberer der Welt einen geblasen und dieser hatte ihn danach mit einer mega Latte einfach stehen lassen. Ohne ein Wort, ohne ihn eines Blickes zu würdigen. Draco drehte sich der Magen um, in seinem Mund hing immer noch der Geschmack von Potters Lust. Er musste hier raus. Das würde ein Nachspielen haben, darauf könnte Potter sich verlassen.

Wieder im Slytherin Gemeinschaftsraum angekommen, vertrieb Draco ein paar Zauberschach spielende Erstklässler, ließ sich dann erschöpft auf eine Couch fallen starrte eine Zeit lang gedankenverloren in den kalten Kamin. Darüber zeigten die Schlangen in der großen grünen Uhr fast 20:30 Uhr. Draco wollte noch auf seinen Freund warten. Er wusste, dass Blaise sich nach dem Abendessen noch mit einem dieser Ravenclaws treffen wollte, um ihn abzuservieren. Blaise hatte mal wieder die Schnauze voll. So wie es immer nach einer bestimmten Zeit war. Es blieb nur die Frage offen, wen er sich wohl als nächstes suchen würde. Draco seufzte. Warum meinte das Leben es eigentlich so schwer mit ihm? Hatte er in seiner Vergangenheit nicht schon genug Grausamkeit erlebt? Es wurde doch jetzt Mal Zeit, dass auch er sorgenfrei und annähernd glücklich sein Leben genießen konnte. Jetzt, wo der Krieg vorbei war und niemand mehr um sein Leben fürchten musste.

Dank Potters Aussage vorm Zaubergamot hatte Draco nicht mit einer Strafverfolgung rechnen müssen. Sein Vater jedoch würde die nächsten 5 Jahre noch in Azkaban sitzen, seine Mutter käme mit ein wenig Glück vor Weihnachten schon wieder frei und Malfoy Manor wurde nur noch bis nach den Sommerferien geprüft, danach konnte er wieder nach Hause. Er hatte leider auch noch keine endgültige Lösung für sein Sommerferien-Problem gefunden. In den nächsten Osterferien konnte er ja noch in Hogwarts bleiben, doch nach ihrer Abschlussprüfung war damit ja dann auch Schluss. Blaise hatte ihm schon angeboten, zwei oder drei Wochen bei ihnen verbringen zu können, doch danach wollte dieser noch verreisen, „bevor das harte Arbeitsleben startet". Also musste er auf jeden Fall noch eine Bleibe für mindestens 3 Wochen finden. Erst danach würde seine Ausbildung zum Fluchbrecher beginnen und er konnte sich eine eigene Wohnung suchen. Das Geld seiner Eltern war schließlich auch beschlagnahmt und er kam mit einem „Taschengeld" über die Runden, das ihm das Ministerium genehmigt hatte. Doch irgendwie gefiel ihm der Gedanke nicht, dass danach alles anders werden würde. Er war es gewohnt, dass immer irgendwo Potter in seiner Nähe war. Und das würde in ein paar Wochen mit einem Schlag aufhören.

„Hey Draco. Was ziehst du denn für eine Fresse? War das Quidditchtraining wieder eine Nullnummer?" Blaise schmiss sich breit grinsend schwungvoll neben ihn auf die Couch. „Wie lange sage ich schon, dass die Mannschaft nicht mehr das ist, was sie mal war? Das nächste Spiel brauch ich mir gar nicht…" „Blaise!" Draco sah seinen Freund kopfschüttelnd an. „Hat man dir wieder zu viel Süßkram gegeben? Komm mal runter. Und warum bist du eigentlich so gut drauf? Ich dachte, du wolltest mit diesem… wie hieß er noch gleich? Jimmy?" „Jeremy?" „Ja genau… Wolltest du diese Sache zwischen euch nicht eigentlich beenden? Da hätte ich erwartet, dass du etwas weniger gut gelaunt bist." „Jaa… eigentlich war das der Plan." „Aber?" „Naja… seine Zunge…" Blaise verdrehte spielerisch die Augen und grinste sich einen.

Draco hob eine Augenbraue und sah seinen Freund zweifelnd an. „Du bist unmöglich, Blaise."

„Jaja, das wissen wir. Und jetzt zu dir. Welche Laus ist dir wieder über die Leber gelaufen?" Draco sah sich um, es waren schon einige Schüler anwesend, die den Freitagabend gemütlich ausklingen lassen wollten. „Ich denke nicht, dass das hier der richtige Ort ist." Sie tauschten Blicke aus und waren keine zwei Minuten später in ihrem Schlafsaal angekommen. „Und jetzt spann mich nicht weiter auf die Folter. Was zur Hölle ist wieder passiert?" Draco stöhnte gequält, bevor er tief Luft holte und von seinem Abend erzählte. Gegen Ende hin konnte Blaise schon gar nicht mehr auf seinem Platz sitzen bleiben und durchquerte aufgeregt den Raum.

„Also noch mal. Potter hat wirklich DAS von dir verlangt?" „Naja… verlangt kann man nicht sagen. Eher vorgeschlagen." „Okay. Und du machst es… Mann Draco, du hast noch echte Chancen bei Potter. Und das ohne irgendwelche Liebestränke.", schlussfolgerte Blaise optimistisch. „Du hörst immer nur Blasen oder Schwanz und dann setzt dein Gehirn aus, oder? Du musst mir schon zuhören. Potter ist danach einfach abgehauen. Schon wieder. Das ist für mich kein Zeichen dafür, dass ich ernsthafte Chancen hab." Draco sah seinen Freund zweifelnd an. „Aber dann erklär mir mal, wieso Potter immer erst bei Allem mitmacht und dann hinterher den Schwanz einzieht? Für mich ist das eindeutig ein Zeichen dafür, dass ihm gefällt, was du mit ihm machst, er es aber noch nicht akzeptieren kann. Und das ist jetzt die Herausforderung für dich."

Draco dachte kurz über Blaise' Worte nach. Diese Theorie klang überraschenderweise gar nicht so unlogisch. „Wenn du wirklich Recht hast, dann könnte eine geringe Chance bestehen…" „Oh Draco. Glaub mir doch einfach. Ich habe mehr Erfahrung mit dieser Sorte Mensch gemacht, als du. Und ich habe sie bisher noch alle geknackt." Blaise grinste breit. „Manchmal frag ich mich, warum ich mit dir befreundet bin, du Perverser." Draco grinste seinen Freund auch an. „Na damit ich dir das Leben außerhalb deines kleinen, verwöhnten, knackigen Arsches erklären kann." Draco rollte mit den Augen. „Ich bin nicht verwöhnt, aber okay. Was schlägst du jetzt vor, Mister Ich-bekomme-sie-alle?" „Na ganz einfach…" Blaise und Draco saßen wieder einmal zusammen und tüftelten einen neuen Plan aus, der laut Blaise' Aussage Idioten- und verwöhnte Ärsche-sicher war.


	7. Chapter 7

Kapitel 7:

Die letzte Woche bis zu den Osterferien war eigentlich relativ schnell vorüber gegangen. Zumindest für so ziemlich jeden Schüler, außer Harry. Seit seiner Begegnung mit Draco Malfoy in der Gemeinschaftsdusche kam es ihm so vor, als würde die Welt an ihm vorbeilaufen, ohne dass er wirklich etwas davon mitbekam. Harry hatte sich seitdem immer wieder gefragt, wie er es so weit hatte kommen lassen können. Was hatte dieser verdammte Slytherin an sich, dass Harrys Gedankenwelt sich nur noch um ihn drehte? Über sieben Jahre hatten sie sich gestritten, geprügelt, bekämpft und gehasst. Doch jetzt auf einmal stellte sich diese Welt einmal komplett auf den Kopf und streckte ihm die Zunge raus. Und das alles nur, weil der Slytherin ihn aus irgendeinem Grund quasi entführt und für seine Zwecke missbraucht hatte.

Harry wusste bis heute nicht, was genau der Grund war, doch eines stand für ihn fest: Malfoy wollte ihm damit sicherlich auf irgendeine Weise eins auswischen. Vielleicht steckte ein größerer Plan dahinter, den Harry noch nicht verstanden hatte, aber das war nur eine Frage der Zeit. Und dieser Meinung war er nicht allein. Am vergangenen Wochenende hatte er alles Geschehene nicht mehr für sich behalten können. Er hatte sich mit Hermine und Ron in der Nacht von Samstag auf Sonntag im Gemeinschaftsraum getroffen und ihnen alles erzählt. Vom ersten Kuss in der Eulerei, über das Zusammentreffen im 6. Stock, bis zur Duschszene. Nicht nur einmal war ihm dabei die Hitze bis in die Ohren gestiegen. Und von seinen beiden Freunden ganz zu schweigen. Hermine hatte während seiner Erzählungen kein einziges Wort gesagt und nur geschockt die Lippen aufeinander gepresst. Rons Augen waren mit jedem Satz größer geworden und sein Mund stand am Ende soweit offen, dass ein Quaffel darin Platz gefunden hätte. Harry ließ das Gespräch Revue passieren:

 _„_ _Schaut mich nicht so an. Ich weiß doch auch nicht, was mit mir los ist. Ich kann mich auch nicht mehr daran erinnern, wie ich auf diese bescheuerte Idee gekommen bin, so etwas von Malfoy zu verlangen und ihn auch noch machen zu lassen." Harry ließ bedrückt den Kopf hängen. „Mann, ich weiß nicht, was ich sagen soll, Harry. Ich meine, es ist Malfoy! Dieses Frettchen muss dich irgendwie verzaubert haben." „Ron, ich glaube nicht, dass…" „Nimm ihn doch nicht noch in Schutz! Hast du überhaupt verstanden, was du da gemacht hast? Was IHR da gemacht habt?" Ron sprang aufgebracht von seinem Sessel auf. „Ron, beruhig dich doch bitte. Du machst es nicht gerade leichter für Harry." „Aber… Hermine! Du musst mir doch Recht geben. Harry hätte so etwas unter normalen Umständen nie mit sich machen lassen. Welche Flüche gibt es, um einen Menschen derart zu verändern?"_

 _Hermine schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Ich weiß nicht, Ron. Ich glaube nicht, dass Harry verflucht ist.", sagte sie leise und sah erst Ron, dann Harry an. „Ich bin nicht verflucht. Ich kann es doch auch nicht erklären. Ich kann einfach an nichts anderes mehr denken. Glaubt mir, ich wünschte, es wäre jemand anderes, als ausgerechnet Malfoy…" Ron wollte es einfach nicht glauben. „Und was ist, wenn das noch Nachwirkungen des Amortentia sind? Oder durch die Gedächtnislöschungen?"_

 _Hermine sah ihren Freund mitleidig an. „Ron…" „Nein, nicht ‚Ron'. Harry ist es, der nicht normal tickt und wenn ihr das nicht einsehen wollt, muss ich wohl alleine herausfinden, was hier los ist." Damit drehte Ron sich um und stieg die Wendetreppe zum Schlafsaal empor. ._

Hermine war damals noch bei ihm sitzen geblieben und hatte auch ihre Bedenken geäußert. Ihrer Meinung nach war es auch nicht unwahrscheinlich, dass Ron Recht hatte. Im gleichen Atemzug hatte sie jedoch auch verkündet, dass sie sich alle drei die letzte Woche vor den Ferien noch aufs Lernen zu konzentrieren hatten und alles Weitere auch noch diese eine Woche warten konnte. Nach diesen Worten war auch Hermine verschwunden und seitdem hatte sie ihre Einstellung zu dem Gesagten nicht geändert. Ron hatte sich ebenfalls nicht mehr zu dem Thema geäußert. Zwar sprachen sie noch miteinander, doch zwischen ihnen lag eine unangenehme Spannung, die Harry noch zusätzlich in den Wahnsinn trieb.

Immerhin war der Freitag jetzt fast rum und Harry musste nur noch das Quidditchspiel hinter sich bringen, danach würde er zumindest mit Hermine wieder über seine Sorgen mit Malfoy reden können. Dieser hatte sich die ganze Woche äußerst unauffällig verhalten. Im Grunde so, wie vor der ganzen Geschichte, als sie sich noch gegenseitig ignoriert hatten, was Harry noch irritierender fand, als eventuell beleidigende Sprüche. Doch so gerne er schon wieder über den Blonden und seine Verhaltensweisen nachgedacht hätte, er hatte jetzt ein Quidditchspiel zu gewinnen und dafür musste sein Kopf frei sein. Er stand schon in kompletter Quidditch-Montur vor der hölzernen Tür zum Spielfeld und wartete zusammen mit seinen Mannschaftskollegen darauf, dass das Spiel endlich losging.

Die Tür öffnete sich endlich und Harry betrat unter ohrenbetäubendem Jubel mit den anderen den Rasen. Neben ihnen betraten auch die Slytherins das Spielfeld und Harrys Herz machte einen Salto. Der Blonde sah genauso gut aus, wie letzten Freitag. Harry konnte sich nicht helfen, aber die Quidditch-Kleidung saß an keinem so gut, wie an Malfoy. Fast so, als wäre sie an seinen Körper angepasst worden, mit dem Ziel, diesen zum attraktivsten Mann des Spiels wählen zu können. Harry verfluchte sich selbst. Er musste diese Gedanken abwenden, sich endlich auf Professor Hoochs Worte konzentrieren und hoffen, dass er den Schnatz schnell finden würde.

Beide Mannschaften machten sich bereit und warteten auf den Startpfiff. Dann stießen sie sich von der Erde ab und schossen in die Luft.

Harry genoss den warmen Wind in seinem Gesicht. Er flog möglichst hoch und umrundete einmal das Spielfeld. Genau gegenüber, auf der anderen Seite des Spielfeldes erkannte er den Blondschopf, der ebenfalls auf der Suche nach dem goldenen Ball war. Harry wusste, dass es stets Malfoys Taktik gewesen war, möglichst in seiner Nähe zu fliegen, um dann im Falle des Falles schneller an den Schnatz zu kommen, als Harry, um sich die Sucherei zu ersparen. Doch dieses Mal schien es, als würde Malfoy weiterhin großen Abstand zu ihm halten, wie er es schon die komplette Woche über getan hatte. Es war nicht so, als wenn Harry die Nähe des Anderen gesucht hätte, aber ein bisschen komisch hatte es sich schon angefühlt. Harry konnte sich auch nicht vorstellen, dass Malfoy von seiner Abfuhr in der Dusche gekränkt war, doch scheinbar hatte sich irgendetwas geändert. Seit einer Woche hatte Harry nicht mehr in diese geheimnisvollen grauen Augen gesehen.

Harry schüttelte den Kopf, um die Gedanken von sich zu scheuchen. Er hatte jetzt verdammt noch mal keine Zeit, über den Slytherin nachzudenken. In großem Bogen flog er noch einmal um das Spielfeld, an den Tribünen vorbei, gefolgt von weiterem Jubel. Entfernt nahm er war, dass Gryffindor schon 30 zu 0 Punkte führte und es auf Seiten der Slytherins schon einen Ausfall gegeben hatte. Ein noch junger Treiber Slyhtherins hatte den auf ihn zukommenden Klatscher nicht bemerkt und wurde von diesem am Kopf getroffen und somit von Besen gehauen. Die Chancen standen also gar nicht so schlecht für Gryffindor, wieder einmal einen Sieg nach Hause zu tragen.

Harry durchsuchte jeden Zentimeter in seiner Nähe und flog langsam weiter, bis ihn plötzlich ein helles Licht blendete. Das Sonnenlicht wurde ungefähr 30 Meter von ihm entfernt von dem kleinen goldenen Ball reflektiert, der einige Sekunden auf der Stelle schwebte.

Harry beugte sich sofort auf seinem Besen nach vorne, um ihm Geschwindigkeit zu geben. Noch hatte er den Schnatz im Blick. Wenn jetzt nichts dazwischen kommen würde, wäre das Spiel bald beendet. Nur noch wenige Meter. Er konnte quasi das angenehme Material schon in seiner Hand spüren. Doch plötzlich sah er im Augenwinkel jemanden auf sich zukommen. Er wollte seinen Blick nicht von dem Schnatz abwenden, um diesen nicht zu verlieren, aber das brauchte er auch gar nicht, um zu wissen, wer da von der Seite angeflogen kam: Draco Malfoy. Harry hatte seinen Gegner komplett aus den Augen verloren, als er den Schnatz entdeckt hatte. Und nun war der Slytherin drauf und dran, ihn zu überholen. Eingeholt hatte er ihn schon und flog einen knappen Meter neben ihm. Es fehlten nur noch ca. fünf Meter bis zum Sieg, Harry streckte schon seine Hand nach vorne aus.

„Hey Potter, du bist mir noch was schuldig." Diese eine Sekunde, in der Harry von diesem Satz abgelenkt war, ließ seine Konzentration so stark schwächeln, dass es Gryffindor den Sieg kostete. Der Blonde hielt den kleinen Ball mit den rasend schnell schlagenden Flügeln in seiner schlanken Hand in die Luft gestreckt. Die grüne Slytherinseite tobte vor Freude. Hüte, Fanartikel und grüne Funken flogen von den Tribünen und landeten allesamt auf dem Spielfeld. Harry musste feststellen, dass seine Teamkollegen mit ziemlich enttäuschten Gesichtern zurück zum Boden flogen und auf ihn warteten. Das Endergebnis dieses Spiels lag bei 160 zu 80 Punkten für Slytherin. Harry wollte sich auch gerade auf den Weg nach unten machen, als er neben sich wieder den Blonden bemerkte. Er drehte sich nach links und sah diesem direkt in die Augen.

Malfoy zwinkerte ihm zu und flog dann geschwind an ihm vorbei, um sich von seinem Team feiern zu lassen. Harry hing immer noch in der Luft, unfähig, sich zu bewegen, bis schließlich Ginny zu ihm geflogen kam. „Harry? Alles in Ordnung mit dir? Du musst dir keine Vorwürfe machen, es war echt knapp. Beim nächsten Mal gewinnen wir wieder." Aufmunternd lächelte sie ihn an. Harry versuchte das Lächeln zu erwidern. „Jaa… du hast Recht. Wir haben immer noch eine Chance auf den Pokal." „Na siehst du. Komm jetzt, Ron und Hermine warten auch schon. Wir wollen trotzdem ein bisschen feiern, weil jetzt Ferien sind." Harry nickte bloß und folgte ihr dann stumm, bis sie den Boden erreicht hatten. Ron und Hermine kamen auf ihn zu.

„Mann, das war 'ne ganz schön enge Geschichte. Malfoy kam plötzlich angeschossen und ich schwöre dir: Wäre dieser Bastard nicht einen halben Kopf größer als du, hätte er keine Chance gehabt." Harry wusste, dass sein Freund ihn aufbauen wollte, doch dieser konnte nicht ahnen, was wirklich passiert war. „Jaa, ist nun rum. Ich war auch nicht in Bestform. Das nächste Spiel gewinnen wir wieder. Ich habe gehört, wir wollen trotzdem feiern?" Er grinste seine Freunde an und war erleichtert, dass diese zurückgrinsten. Glücklicherweise wollten sie ihre Ferien auch in Hogwarts verbringen und nicht nach Hause reisen. Hermines Gründe lagen natürlich in der Bibliothek und Ron hatte einfach keine Lust, ständig unter den Fittischen seiner Mutter zu stehen.

Harry wollte sich noch schnell umziehen – duschen würde er in nächster Zeit erst mal wieder im Gryffindorturm – und dann gingen sie zu dritt, gefolgt von Ginny und ein paar anderen Gryffindors zurück ins Schloss.

Der Abend war schon angebrochen, viele Schüler waren direkt nach dem Quidditch-Spiel abgereist und so war die Große Halle relativ leer, als die 3 daran vorbeigingen. Lediglich ein paar Ravenclaws und Hufflepuffs saßen an ihren Tischen um zu Abend zu essen. Dass kein Slytherin anwesend war, war natürlich deren Sieg zu schulden. Gerüchte über die Partys der Schlangen waren im ganzen Schloss bekannt. Oftmals hieß es, dass gerade an einem anstehenden Wochenende der komplette Teil des Kerkers, in dem die Slytherins hausten, bis zum Sonntagabend als Partystätte missbraucht wurde. Es sollte auch immer viel Alkohol fließen und manche sagten, dass gerade die älteren Slytherins regelrechte Orgien feierten. Den genauen Wahrheitswert dieser Gerüchte kannte wohl keiner, der nicht selbst schon mal an einer dieser Partys teilgenommen hatte, doch was sich jeder denken konnte, war, dass die Schlangen an einem Tag wie diesem, mit einem Sieg im Quidditch, garantiert noch heftiger feiern würden.

Harry, Ron und Hermine brauchten nicht lange, um sich für die kleine Gryffindor-Feier fertig zu machen. Als sie aus ihren Schlafsälen kamen, war der Gemeinschaftsraum schon gut gefüllt. Auch einige Gryffindors wollten ihre Ferien lieber zu Hause verbringen, als in Hogwarts, doch diejenigen, die übrig geblieben waren, hatten dafür gesorgt, dass es ein schöner Abend werden würde. Auf den Tischen war einiges an Speisen präsentiert, für die garantiert kein Zauberer einen Finger krumm gemacht hatte, wie Hermine missmutig verlauten ließ. Auch war der Gemeinschaftsraum stärker mit roten und goldenen Bannern geschmückt und im Hintergrund lief in angenehmer Lautstärke eine rockige Musik.

Die drei setzten sich in eine Ecke mit mehreren Sesseln und einer Couch, in der schon Ginny und Neville saßen und scheinbar auf sie warteten, denn es standen fünf Flaschen Butterbier auf dem kleinen Beistelltisch. „Hi, ihr drei. Alles klar bei euch?", begrüßte Neville seine Freunde sofort. Sie sprachen über das Quidditch-Spiel und natürlich über die Slytherins. Auch Neville hatte diverse Gerüchte gehört, dass die Slytherins wohl das ganze Wochenende durchfeiern wollten. Außerdem hatte Ginny aus einer angeblich sicheren Quelle erfahren, dass die Schlangen am Samstagabend so etwas wie einen Maskenball veranstalten wollten. Harry schoss augenblicklich ein bestimmtes Bild in den Kopf: Malfoy mit Maske. Darüber durfte er gar nicht erst weiter nachdenken, sonst würde er noch ernsthafte Schwierigkeiten bekommen.

Leider hatte er keinen Einfluss auf das Gespräch, das sich weiterhin um besagten Maskenball drehte. Die wildesten Spekulationen kamen zutage, bei denen auch die Namen Malfoy und Zabini fielen. „Ich habe sogar gehört, dass Zabini alles nagelt, was nicht bei drei auf dem Baum ist. Unabhängig vom Geschlecht. Muss wohl an seiner Mutter liegen, die ihrem Sohn schon mehr Stiefväter besorgt hat, als man zählen kann. Ich weiß nicht, ob es wahr ist, aber laut Sienna Jones soll er sogar was mit Malfoy gehabt haben. Könnt ihr euch das vorstellen?" Harry verschluckte sich an seinem Butterbier. Hermine klopfte ihm auf den Rücken, doch die Tränen standen ihm von der Husterei schon in den Augen. Als er wieder annähernd normal atmen konnte, erkannte er, dass seine Freunde ihn fragend ansahen. „Entschuldigt. Diese Vorstellung ist einfach zu komisch.", versuchte er die Situation zu retten. Neville und Ginny stimmten ihm zu, doch ein Blick Richtung Ron und Hermine sagte ihm, dass die beiden ganz anders über die Sache dachten.

Ginny ergriff wieder das Wort: „Auf jeden Fall muss dieser Maskenball ziemlich extravagant und ausschweifend sein. Auch wenn es Slytherins sind, ich würde mir das schon gerne mal anschauen." Die kleine Runde sah erstaunt die Rothaarige an, bis Ron einwandte: „Was willst du denn auf einem Slytherin-Maskenball? Um nicht erkannt zu werden, müsste es schon ein Masken- und Mützenball sein." Die Geschwister hauten sich gegenseitig noch ein paar Sprüche um die Ohren, während die anderen in ein haltloses Gelächter verfielen. Harry war froh, dass das Gespräch diese Wendung genommen hatte. Einen Malfoy, Arm in Arm mit Zabini, war nun wirklich das Letzte, das er sich vorstellen wollte.

Der Abend verlief weiterhin lustig. Hermine, Neville und Ginny schauten Ron und Harry eine Weile bei einer Partie Zauberschach zu, bevor sie ein paar neue Scherzartikel aus ‚Weasleys Zauberhafte Zauberscherze' ausprobierten, die ein paar Drittklässler hatten liegen lassen, als diese kurz nach Mitternacht in ihre Schlafsäle verschwunden waren. In Verbindung mit den vielen Flaschen Butterbier, die sie mittlerweile vernichtet hatten, bekam auch das langweiligste Effektbonbon noch einen hohen Spaßfaktor und die fünf waren nicht die einzigen, die sich noch amüsierten. Einige Sechst- und Fünftklässler spielten in einer anderen Ecke des Gemeinschaftsraumes ebenfalls mit einigen Scherzartikeln und lautes Grölen drang immer wieder zu Harry und den anderen durch.

Gegen zwei Uhr morgens waren auch die letzten Flaschen Butterbier geleert und die letzten Snacks verputzt. Nur noch wenige Schüler außer Harry und seinen Freunden befanden sich im Gemeinschaftsraum und redeten leise miteinander. Die Musik war auf eine angenehme Lautstärke heruntergedreht und langsam machte sich bei allen Müdigkeit breit. Neville verabschiedete sich gerade von den Anderen und verschwand schon im Schlafsaal. Harry und Ron wollten sich gerade von den Mädchen verabschieden, als plötzlich ein schwarzhaariges Mädchen durch das Portal in den Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum gestolpert kam. Es war eine Mitschülerin von Ginny, Ann McDermott, die aufgeregt den Gemeinschaftsraum absuchte und schlussendlich mit dem Blick an Harry hängen blieb.

„Harry Potter… ich habe hier etwas für dich." Ann kam auf die vier zu und hielt ein Paket in der Hand. Harry nahm es skeptisch entgegen und drehte es vorsichtig in der Hand. Ein Absender war nicht zu erkennen. „Von wem ist das?", wollte er wissen. „Also ich hab es von Colin bekommen und der wiederrum von Jakob und der von einem Ravenclaw, dessen Name ich vergessen habe und der, warte mal, wie war das noch gleich…" Ann schien angestrengt zu überlegen. „… Also ich weiß nur noch, dass es wichtig ist, dass du das Paket bekommst. Gute Nacht." Mit diesen Worten verließ auch sie den Gemeinschaftsraum in Richtung Schlafsaal.

„Was war das denn?", fragte Ron irritiert in die Runde. Harry und Hermine sahen genauso verwirrt aus, während Ginny unbeeindruckt mit den Schultern zuckte. „Sie ist einfach merkwürdig. Ich bin es schon gewohnt. Willst du nicht lieber das Paket aufmachen, Harry?"

Ginnys Augen funkelten vor Spannung. Auch die anderen beiden wandten sich wieder dem Paket in Harrys Händen zu. „Ich weiß nicht so recht, Harry. Du weißt ja nicht mal, von wem das ist." Ron warf seiner Freundin einen vernichtenden Blick zu. „Ach Hermine, was soll das schon großartig sein? Sieh es dir doch mal an. Das ist richtig liebevoll eingepackt. Mit Schleife und dem ganzen Quatsch. Das wird garantiert von einer Verehrerin von Harry sein." Bei Rons Worten legte Hermine den Kopf schief und besah sich das Paket noch mal genauer. „Du wirst wohl Recht haben. Dann mach mal auf, Harry." Dieser sah einmal jeden seiner Freunde an, bevor er schmunzelnd den Kopf schüttelte. „Wer sagt denn, dass ihr wissen dürft, was hier drin ist? Vielleicht ist das etwas, was ihr gar nicht sehen sollt." Die drei sahen sich an und schienen über Harrys Worte nachzudenken. Dann grinsten sie ihn an und Ginny ergriff das Wort: „Du glaubst doch selbst nicht, dass wir dich jetzt einfach davon ziehen lassen. Wir wollen wissen, was da drin ist."

Harry seufzte geschlagen und murmelte „Als ob ich je eine andere Wahl gehabt hätte…", bevor er sich wieder in den Sessel setzte und das Paket auf seinem Schoß platzierte. Die anderen taten es ihm gleich und beobachteten ihn gespannt. Harry betrachtete zum ersten Mal das eckige Paket genauer. Es war in hellbraunem Papier eingewickelt und ein silbernes Band war zur Schleife drum herum gebunden. Harry zog an einem Ende des Bandes und die Schlaufe öffnete sich. Dann riss er vorsichtig das Papier ab und zum Vorschein kam ein normaler Karton. Er öffnete die oberen Laschen und bemerkte als erstes eine kleine Pergamentrolle, die auf einem Haufen zerknülltem Papier lag. Er entrollte sie und las vor:

 _„_ _Bist du ein wahrer Löwe?_

 _Stell deinen Mut unter Beweis,_

 _trau dich in die Schlangengrube_

 _und erlebe eine Nacht,_

 _wie du sie noch nie erlebt hast!"_

Harry stoppte und las die Worte für sich noch einmal. Dann sah er, dass weiter unten noch etwas stand. „Hier steht noch die Zeit, also Samstagabend, 23:00 Uhr und eine Beschreibung zu einem Raum. Irgendwo im Kerker." Harry blickte auf und sah in die Augen seiner Freunde, doch auch diese konnten mit diesen kurzen Zeilen nicht viel anfangen. Er zuckte mit den Achseln, dann begann er damit, das zerknüllte Papier aus dem Karton zu nehmen. Urplötzlich hielt er inne und sein Herzschlag beschleunigte sich. Unter dem ganzen Papier lag eine auf schwarzem Samt gebettete Maske. Harry hob sie vorsichtig aus dem Karton, um sie sich genauer anzuschauen und kaum konnten die Anderen einen Blick darauf werfen, vernahm Harry einen erstickten Schrei, der von Ginny zu kommen schien. „Das… das ist eine Maske. Harry, eine Maske.", murmelte sie, die Hände erschrocken vor dem Mund haltend, mit großen Augen.

„Das sehen wir Ginny. Danke für diesen überflüssigen Kommentar.", meinte Ron bissig und rollte seine Augen. „Ron! Du hast ja keine Ahnung, du Dummkopf. Das ist eine Einladung zum Maskenball der Slytherins. Ganz eindeutig." Nun schaute auch Ron entgeistert in die Runde. „Aber warum sollte jemand Harry…" Ron brachte seinen Satz nicht mehr zu Ende. Sein Blick verfinsterte sich. „Nicht schon wieder…" Auch Hermine sah besorgt in Harrys Richtung. „Was ‚schon wieder'? Wovon redet ihr?", wollte Ginny sofort wissen, die natürlich bemerkt hatte, wie die Stimmung sich schlagartig geändert hatte. „Das ist etwas komplizierter…", versuchte Harry die Neugier der Rothaarigen zu befriedigen. „Weißt du, ich bin nicht dumm. Ich kann Zusammenhänge verstehen, wenn man sie mir erklärt.", erwiderte Ginny jedoch nur, sichtlich sauer.

Harry mochte Ginny zu sehr als Freundin, als dass er sie jetzt hätte wegschicken können. Einen kurzen Blick mit seinen anderen beiden Freunden austauschend holte er sich die Genehmigung, Ginny in die Geschehnisse einzuweihen. Er erzählte in Schnellfassung das, was ihm bisher alles wiederfahren ist und ließ das ein oder andere kleine Details aus, was nicht wirklich wichtig für das Verstehen seiner Erzählung war. Auch Ginny reagierte erst mal mit einem schockierten Blick und Stille. Doch relativ schnell fand sie ihre Sprache wieder. „Und das hier ist jetzt von Malfoy…", sprach sie aus, was alle dachten. „Also wenn du mich fragst, solltest du hingehen." Sie erntete einen schockierten Blick von ihrem Bruder. „Was? Wie soll Harry denn besser herausfinden, was Malfoy für ein Spiel spielt? Das ist doch die Gelegenheit. Geh hin, genieß den Abend, merk dir genau, wie alles ist, um es mir hinterher zu erzählen und flöss Malfoy etwas Veritaserum ein."

Ginny erntete fassungslose Blicke. Gerade Ron schien mehr als bestürzt. „Das kannst du doch nicht ernst meinen, Ginny. Harry erzählt dir, was dieses Frettchen gemacht hat und du rätst ihm, auch noch einen Kopfsprung in diese offensichtliche Falle zu machen? Du scheinst deinen Verstand heute Abend versoffen zu haben. Ich glaube, es ist Zeit ins Bett zu gehen." „Nein Ron. Ich glaube, du solltest besser ins Bett gehen. Meiner Meinung nach ist das keine Falle. Ich habe aus Harrys Erzählungen rausgehört, dass Malfoy anscheinend gerne… Zeit… mit Harry verbringt. Und ich denke, dass er Harry schon viel früher hätte verletzen können, wenn er gewollt hätte. Ich habe nicht das Gefühl, dass es Malfoy darum geht, sich für irgendwas an Harry zu rächen. Aber es ist deine Sache, Harry. Du musst entscheiden."

Harry war überrascht, aber auch froh über Ginnys Offenheit. Hermine hatte sich bisher noch gar nicht geäußert, was sich jetzt änderte. „Also ich muss ganz ehrlich sein. Ron, es tut mir leid, aber Ginnys Idee ist gar nicht so verkehrt." „WAS? Jetzt fang du nicht auch noch so an! Es geht hier um Malfoy! Seit der ersten Klasse macht der uns das Leben zur Hölle. Und jetzt, wo Voldemort tot ist, soll er sich komplett verändert haben? Tut mir leid, aber das ist zu viel verlangt. Harry, wenn du da wirklich hingehst und dir irgendwas passiert, helfe ich dir nicht aus der Scheiße. Das kannst du vergessen." Aufgebracht verließ Ron den Gemeinschaftsraum. Harry war sich unschlüssig, ob er seinem Freund hinterher sollte, oder nicht, schließlich hatte er sich selbst noch nicht zu der ganzen Sache geäußert. Hermine sah genauso aus, wie er sich fühlte. Sie schien auch zu überlegen, ob sie Ron noch aufhalten sollte, entschied sich dann aber dagegen.

„Ron wird sich wieder beruhigen. Das hat er bisher immer, wenn irgendwas war, was ihm nicht gepasst hat. Aber jetzt mal zurück zu dir. Was ist deine Meinung dazu?" Harry musste nicht lange überlegen. „Ich werde hingehen. Selbst wenn es eine Falle ist: Mit ein paar Slytherins werde ich locker fertig. Und Ginny, deine Idee ist vom Prinzip gar nicht so schlecht. Aber ich will mich nicht auf Malfoys Niveau herablassen und ihm irgendwas ins Getränk mischen." Ginnys Blick spiegelte Stolz und Entschlossenheit wieder. „Du bist nicht umsonst der berühmteste Zauberer der Welt. Und jetzt lass uns mal diese Maske genauer betrachten…" Harry hielt die Maske in seiner Hand. Sie war sehr leicht und fühlte sich angenehm kühl auf der Haut an, da sie scheinbar mit Seide überzogen war. Der Stoff leuchtete in einem Silbergrau und hatte aufgestickte grüne Ornamente und Schnörkel, die um die Augenöffnungen bis zur Außenkante der Maske verliefen. Bei genauerem Hinsehen erkannte Harry, dass die Ornamente teilweise aus winzigen Schlangen bestanden, die ineinander geschlängelt waren.

Harry drehte die Maske. Die Innenseite war komplett schwarz und ohne irgendwelche Schnörkel. Ihm fiel auf, dass sich an der Maske gar kein Gummi befand, mit dem er die Maske normalerweise um seinen Kopf spannen konnte. „Hier fehlt doch was. Wie soll die denn halten?" Harry drehte die Maske noch mal, doch er hatte nichts übersehen. „Das ist bestimmt eine magische Maske. Die müsste von alleine halten. Gib mal… autsch!" Ginny hatte nach der Maske gegriffen, doch diese schien sich mit einem Zauber verteidigt zu haben. Die Rothaarige strich über ihre Finger, zu erkennen war nichts, doch scheinbar wollte die Maske von niemand anderen berührt werden, als von Harry. „Na dann halt nicht.", schmollte Ginny und beäugte die Maske nun etwas kritischer. „Setz sie dir einfach mal ans Gesicht, dann werden wir ja sehen, was passiert." Harry war zwar auch noch etwas skeptisch, folgte dann aber ihrem Vorschlag und setzte sie sich auf die Nase, sodass er ohne Probleme durch die beiden Löcher schauen konnte.

Und Ginny behielt Recht. Die Maske hielt ohne sein weiteres Zutun problemlos an seinem Gesicht. Das einzige ungewöhnliche war, dass plötzlich ein leichtes Kribbeln durch sein Körper ging. Und dann beobachtete er, wie sowohl Hermine, als auch Ginny plötzlich vor ihm zurückschreckten. „Was habt… ach du meine Güte, was ist mit meiner Stimme?" Harry hörte sich selbst nicht so, wie sonst. Seine Stimme klang plötzlich viel tiefer und rauer und die beiden jungen Frauen ihm gegenüber bekamen noch größere Augen. Hermine war die erste, die nach kurzem Zögern wieder etwas sagte: „Harry? Bist du es?" „Natürlich bin ich es. Was soll diese Frage?", antwortete er mit dieser ungewohnten Stimme. „Naja… du siehst nicht wirklich aus, wie du…", brachte nun auch Ginny hervor. „Was soll das heißen?" „Warte kurz." Hermine zog ihren Zauberstab aus der Tasche und verwandelte mit einem kurzen Spruch einer der vor ihr stehenden Flaschen in einen Spiegel und überreichte ihn Harry.

Harry hätte den Spiegel fast fallen lassen. Er erschreckte sich vor seinem eigenen Spiegelbild. Beziehungsweise vor dem, der ihn da aus dem Spiegel heraus anblickte. Das Gesicht hatte dieselbe Maske auf, doch die Ornamente und Schlangen waren sich langsam am Bewegen und glitzerten auffallend. Doch was viel erschreckender war, war die Tatsache, dass sich Harrys Äußerliches, bis auf seine Augen, total verändert hatte. Seine kurzen, schwarzen und ungebändigten Haare waren zu etwas längeren, dunkelbraunen Haaren geworden, die, wie einmal locker mit der Hand durchgefahren, leicht nach hinten fielen, bis auf ein paar Strähnen, die ihm kinnlang im Gesicht hingen. Dazu kam, dass er nicht mehr in seinen ausgeblichenen Jeans und T-Shirt vor seinen Freundinnen saß, sondern er trug eine schwarze, eng sitzende Hose und ein dunkelgrünes Hemd mit schwarzer Fliege. Harry war leicht überfordert und sah hilfesuchend die beiden jungen Frauen an.

„Es sieht so aus, als wöllte jemand sicherstellen, dass du definitiv nicht als du erkannt wirst. Und auch nicht als Gryffindor…", stellte Ginny unnötigerweise fest. Hermine schüttelte langsam den Kopf. „Ich glaube, das ist was anderes. Ich meine, ich habe schon mal etwas über diesen Zauber gelesen. Ein objektabhängiger Tarnzauber, der vorzugweise für Masken benutzt wird, damit die Maskerade noch mysteriöser ist. Vielleicht bist du nicht der einzige, der nicht mehr aussieht, wie er selbst. Bist du immer noch sicher, dass du hin willst?" Harry besah sich noch mal im Spiegel und nickte dann. „Ja, ich gehe hin." Seine fremde Stimme hallte noch in seinem Kopf wieder, als er die Maske wieder abnahm und sich sein Äußeres wieder zurückverwandelte. Harry legte die Maske behutsam zurück in den Karton und kurz darauf verabschiedeten sich die drei voneinander, um ins Bett zu gehen, obwohl Harry sich ziemlich sicher war, dass es noch eine Weile dauern würde, bis er einschlafen würde.


	8. Chapter 8

Kapitel 8:

Nervös sah Harry auf seine Uhr. 22:56 Uhr. Er würde leicht zu spät kommen. Der Beschreibung in dem Brief folgend, hatte Harry sich vor wenigen Minuten auf den Weg in die Kerker gemacht, die Maske fest in der Hand. Es kam ihm unheimlich lang vor, den Weg vom obersten Turm bis zum Erdgeschoss zurückzulegen. Und von dort aus ging es noch einige Treppen weiter runter in die Kerker. Mit jedem Schritt wurde es kälter und Harry hoffte nur, dass es auf diesem Ball nicht auch so kalt sein würde. Er schritt eine Steintreppe hinab und hatte das Gefühl hier schon mal gewesen zu sein. Harry musste nicht lange überlegen, um sich daran zu erinnern, wie er, Ron und Hermine in ihrem 2. Schuljahr auf Nicks Todestagsfeier gehen mussten. Die Erinnerung daran ließ ihn erschaudern. Aller Ansicht nach führte die Beschreibung genau in diesen Raum, den er noch so negativ in Erinnerung hatte. Harry zweifelte ein bisschen an seiner Entscheidung, diesen Ball zu besuchen. Doch jetzt war er schon so weit. Umkehren kam auch nicht mehr infrage.

Noch bevor er die letzte Kurve vor dem Raum erreicht hatte, zog er sich die Maske auf. Wieder blieb sie ohne Probleme auf seiner Nase sitzen und Harry spürte dieses Kribbeln, als Zeichen der Verwandlung. Dann bog er um die Ecke und sah einen jungen Mann mit Maske und Smoking vor einer verschlossenen Tür stehen. In der Hand hielt er einen schwarzen Beutel. Als Harry näher kam, sah der Kerl auf und lächelte. „Willkommen, willkommen. Bereit für einen Abend voller Überraschungen?" „Ähm… Ich… denke schon." Stotterte sich Harry was zusammen. Der junge Mann vor ihm grinste. „Du machst wohl das erste Mal mit, was?!" Harrys Herz machte einen Satz. War es so auffällig, dass er keine Ahnung hatte, was ihn hinter dieser Tür erwarten würde? Er versuchte, sich zu entspannen und antwortete etwas lockerer: „Joa, hatte mich bisher nicht so interessiert. Jetzt wollte ich dann doch mal mitmachen." Die blauen Augen seines Gegenübers wanderten einmal an Harry auf und ab und das Grinsen hatte plötzlich etwas Diabolisches an sich.

„Du wirst nicht enttäuscht sein. Dürfte ich dich bitten, einen Ring aus diesem Beutel zu ziehen?" „Ähm… klar." Harry steckte etwas verwundert seine Hand in den schwarzen Beutel und griff nach dem erstbesten Ring, den er ertastet hatte. Er zog ihn raus und hielt einen schmalen, goldenen Ring zwischen seinen Finger. Ganz einfach, ohne Schnörkel oder Stein.

„Den solltest du die ganze Zeit tragen. Irgendwann startet dann… na du weißt schon… also solltest du auf jeden Fall lange genug bleiben. Du weißt doch, wovon ich rede, oder?" Der Fremde zwinkerte ihm zu. „Ja… klar…" versuchte Harry überzeugend zu antworten. Er steckte sich den Ring über den rechten Ringfinger und sah zu, wie dieser sich der Größe seines Fingers anpasste.

„So, dann wünsche ich dir viel Spaß. Ich muss jetzt weitermachen. Da kommen die nächsten…" Der Fremde öffnete ihm die Tür und Harry trat ein.

Die vielen Eindrücke, die auf ihn einströmten, musste er erst mal verarbeiten. Es war zwar ziemlich dunkel hier, ein einziger Kronleuchter mit nur wenigen Kerzen hing an der Decke und ein paar umherschwebende Kerzen beleuchteten die Umgebung schwach. Außerdem herrschte eine angenehme Wärme, ganz anders als damals. Im Hintergrund lief in etwas lauterer, aber angenehmer Lautstärke Musik. Langsame, düstere Klänge und tiefe Bässe dröhnten in seinen Ohren. Man hätte meinen können, dass die Musik etwas depressiv war, doch dafür klang sie zu… sexy, zu berauschend. Harry konnte nicht glauben, dass er in dem gleichen Kellerraum stand, wie schon vor mehr als sechs Jahren. Er schritt langsam weiter in den Raum und war schnell von mehreren Menschen umgeben, die alle ziemlich schicke Kleidung und Masken trugen. Die meisten männlichen Gäste trugen einen Smoking oder zumindest Hemd und Krawatte, oder so wie er Fliege, wohingegen die jungen Frauen in Harrys Nähe allesamt prächtige Kleider trugen und bei näherer Betrachtung stellte er fest, dass auch deren Masken alle irgendetwas Besonderes an sich hatten. Viele waren mit Federn geschmückt, die bunt leuchteten, einige wechselten ihre Farben.

Harry sah sich weiter um. An der kompletten Wand zu seiner Linken war ein riesiges Buffet aufgebaut. Natürlich nur mit den feinsten Leckereien. Er bemerkte, dass sein Magen leicht grummelte und ihm wurde klar, dass es vielleicht doch nicht so gut gewesen war, das Abendessen ausfallen zu lassen. Er bahnte sich seinen Weg zum Buffet. Bisher hatte er noch niemanden in irgendeiner Weise unter den ganzen maskierten Menschen erkennen können. Okay, das war auch Ziel und Zweck der Maskerade und wenn Hermine Recht hatte, dann würde er auch niemanden ansatzweise erkennen können, da jeder komplett verändert zu seinem eigentlichen Ich aussehen würde. Harry fragte sich, wie er so jemals Malfoy finden sollte. Doch erst Mal wollte er zusehen, dass er eine Kleinigkeit zu Essen bekäme. Die Platten waren gefüllt mit den besten Leckereien, die die Hogwartsküche zu bieten hatte. Suppen, Pasteten, Fleisch, Beilagen in Hülle und Fülle und jede Menge Süßspeisen.

Er griff sich einen der Teller von dem nahestehenden Stapel und ging am Buffet entlang. Alles roch herrlich köstlich, die Gerüche reichten von würzig-aromatisch bis hin zu schokoladig-fruchtig, ohne dass sie sich allzu sehr vermischten. Harry nahm sich eine Kleinigkeit von etwas das aussah wie überbackene Kartoffelstückchen und ein paar weitere Kleinigkeiten, die sehr appetitlich aussahen. Dazu nahm er sich eine Flasche Butterbier und stellte sich an einen der wenigen Stehtische, die in einer Ecke des Raumes vereinzelt rumstanden. Während er aß, sah er sich etwas genauer um. Der Raum war schon ziemlich voll und der Ball schien schon seit längerem im Gange zu sein. Er fragte sich, ob er die Uhrzeit falsch gelesen hatte, war sich aber sicher, dass in der Einladung 23:00 Uhr gestanden hatte. Manche der unbekannten, maskierten Slytherins waren am Tanzen oder unterhielten sich in kleinen Gruppen. Andere standen, wie Harry selbst, an einem Stehtisch und aßen, während auch sie sich mit anderen unterhielten. Harry ließ seinen Blick weiter durch den Raum streifen. Auf der anderen Seite schien sich so etwas wie eine Bühne zu befinden. Entweder würde noch etwas darauf aufgeführt oder es war schon beendet, denn ein paar kostümierte Zauberer waren dabei, diverse Utensilien, die Harry aus der Ferne nicht klar definieren konnte, wegzuzaubern.

„Hey du. Willst du vielleicht etwas magisches Pulver? Ich habe nicht mehr viel.", wurde Harry aus seinen Beobachtungen gerissen. Ein Mädchen stand vor ihm, ein komplett oranges Kleid tragend, mit einer dazu passenden Maske und langen, schwarzen Haare, die das verdeckte Gesicht umrandeten. Sie lächelte ihn zuckersüß an und hielt ihm ein Glas mit rotem Pulver hin. „Ich… ähm… was ist das?" Harry beobachtete, wie sich Lippen der Fremden zu einem gefährlichen Lächeln kräuselten. „Du bist wohl neu hier." Harry hätte sich ohrfeigen können für seine Dämlichkeit. Wenn er nicht auspasste, könnte er auch gleich seine Maske abnehmen und laut „Hallo, hier bin ich." schreien. „Ähm… Nein, ich hab dich nur nicht verstanden. Ich nehme etwas." „Okay… wie du meinst. Das macht dann 3 Galleonen." Harry verschluckte sich fast an dem Schluck Butterbier, den er gerade genommen hatte, um nicht so angespannt zu wirken. „3 Galleonen?" Doch bevor Harry sich noch verraten würde, kramte er die 3 goldenen Münzen aus seiner Tasche und wollte sie der Fremden vor ihm überreichen.

„Das würde ich an deiner Stelle lieber nicht machen. Es sei denn, du möchtest diese Nacht um 3 Galleonen ärmer und dafür unberechenbar high verbringen." Harry hatte sich etwas erschreckt, als diese Stimme plötzlich wie aus dem Nichts neben seinem Ohr aufgetaucht war. „Wenn du wirklich das erste Mal hier bist, solltest du deine Sinne lieber erst mal bei dir behalten." Harry drehte sich um und erkannte im Dunklen leider nicht mehr, als eine schlanke, große Gestalt mit dunklen Haaren. Das Einzige, das deutlich zu erkennen war, war die goldene Maske, auf der sich viele winzige rote Steinchen immer wieder neu formierten und hell leuchteten. Harry war fasziniert von solch einer Zauberkunst. Er versuchte, die Augen des Fremden ausfindig zu machen, doch das Leuchten der Steine warf einen zu großen Schatten, sodass die komplette Augenpartie im Dunklen lag. Gedankenverloren steckte Harry das Geld wieder zurück in seine Tasche und richtete seinen Blick wieder auf die Fremde in orange. „Tut mir leid. Nächstes Mal vielleicht.", versuchte er die junge Frau vor ihm zu vertrösten, wohl wissend, dass das hier wahrscheinlich sein erster und einziger Besuch sein würde.

Schmollend warf sie dem Unbekannten hinter Harry einen scharfen Blick zu, bevor sie auf dem Absatz kehrt machte und verschwand. Harry merkte, dass sich etwas hinter ihm bewegte und er wusste, dass ‚sein Retter' um ihn herum ging, um sich nun an den frei gewordenen Platz am Tisch zu stellen. In diesem Moment kam auch zufälligerweise eine Kerze vorbeigeschwebt und Harry nutzte die Gunst der Stunde, um sich den Fremden genauer anzuschauen. Dieser hatte kurze schwarze Haare, trug ein schwarzes Hemd und eine ebenfalls schwarze Hose, die noch enger zu sitzen schien, als Harrys. Außerdem trug der Fremde eine dunkelrote Krawatte. Bevor Harry jedoch die freien Teile des Gesichtes besser betrachten konnte, war die Kerze schon wieder weg und der Fremde stand ihm gegenüber am Tisch. Harry fühlte, wie sich Nervosität in ihm breit machte.

„Danke, dass du mich davor bewahrt hast, die ganze Nacht unter Drogen zu stehen. Ich wusste nicht, dass hier sowas verteilt wird.", dankte Harry seinem Gegenüber aufrichtig.

„Nichts zu danken. Es wäre wahrscheinlich nicht wirklich schlimm gewesen, weil sie dir nicht viel gegeben hätte. Für 3 Galleonen hättest du normalerweise fast das ganze Glas bekommen, wenn du schon öfter hier gewesen wärst, aber so ist es nun mal bei uns Slytherins. Eigentlich gehört es auch dazu, an solchen Abenden ein bisschen magisches Pulver zu benutzen, das wirst du selbst bald mitbekommen." Harry verstand nur Bahnhof. Also war davon auszugehen, dass jeder in diesem Raum ein höchst wahrscheinlich illegales Pulver zu sich genommen hatte? Okay, was erwartete er? Das hier war schließlich ein Kerker voll mit Slytherins, passen würde es. „Okay, dann trotzdem danke. Hättest du ja nicht machen müssen." „Jaja, schon in Ordnung. Wie ich sehe, hat man dir auch einen Ring angedreht? Da wollte dich wohl auch niemand aufklären, was?" Der Fremde lachte leise.

„Nein, warum? Was ist mit dem Ring?" Harry starrte den kleinen goldenen Ring an seinem Finger an und versuchte zu erkennen, ob sein Gegenüber auch einen trug. Dieser hatte die Hand auf dem Tisch abgelegt und ein silberner Ring mit einem großen weißen Stein befand sich an dem schlanken Daumen. Der Fremd drehte seine Hand leicht in Harrys Richtung, sodass dieser den Ring besser erkennen konnte. Ertappt sah Harry auf seinen Teller und merkte, wie ihm die Wärme in die Wangen schoss. „Ja, ich habe auch einen. Du wirst schon früh genug herausfinden, was es damit auf sich hat." Wieder lachte er leise und Harry schluckte beunruhigt. „Aber sag mal, von wem hast du eine Einladung bekommen? Du scheinst kein Slytherin zu sein, sonst wüsstest du, wie das hier abläuft." Harry sah erschrocken auf, natürlich erkannte er immer noch nicht mehr, als vorher.

„Keine Angst, du bist nicht der Einzige, der kein Slytherin ist. Hier sind auch einige Ravenclaws unterwegs und solange du kein Gryffindor bist, ist alles cool."

Harry hielt die Luft an. Jetzt durfte er bloß nichts Falsches sagen. „Glück gehabt. Und die Einladung hab ich übrigens von Ma-… Draco." Harry atmete aus. Er hoffte, bei dem Anderen keinen Verdacht geschöpft zu haben. Eine vorbeischwebende Kerze warf etwas Licht auf sie und Harry nutzte die Gelegenheit, um sich nun endlich das Gesicht des Fremden genauer anzusehen.

Sein Blick blieb an dessen Lippen hängen, die leicht schief lächelten. „Soso… Draco." Der Fremde betonte den Namen auf eine merkwürdige Art, so als würde mehr dahinter stecken. Aber Harry ließ sich nicht beirren, er ließ seinen Blick an dem Gesicht rauf wandern und sah direkt in zwei sturmgraue Augen. Harrys Herz blieb für einen Moment stehen und er starrte eine Weile zu lange in dieses allzu bekannte Grau. Konnte es wirklich sein, dass er hier gerade mit Malfoy selbst so locker am Reden war? „Ist alles in Ordnung?", hörte er entfernt die Stimme des Anderen, ohne den Blickkontakt zu unterbrechen. Harry blinzelte kurz, dann war der Schein der Kerze auch schon wieder verschwunden und er sah nur noch Dunkelheit in den Augen des Anderen.

„Ja, entschuldige. Ich habe nur…", setzte Harry an, doch seine Worte gingen in einem plötzlichen Glockenläuten unter. Das Licht aller Kerzen erlosch auf einmal und vollkommen unerwartet hallte eine Stimme laut durch die Dunkelheit: „Es ist Mitternacht. Zeit für alle noch anwesenden Minderjährigen, den Ball zu verlassen. Allen anderen wünsche ich jetzt weiterhin viel Vergnügen."

Harrys Augen hatten nicht mal genug Zeit gehabt, um sich an die Dunkelheit zu gewöhnen, da leuchteten auf einmal alle Kerzen wieder und hüllten den Raum erneut in ein dämmriges Licht. Sofort fiel Harry auf, dass der Fremde von eben nicht mehr an seinem Tisch stand. Harry sah sich suchend um. Er bemerkte, wie sich etliche, scheinbar minderjährige Schüler langsam in Richtung Tür bewegten. Doch er konnte nirgendwo seine anonyme Bekanntschaft entdecken. Konnte es sein, dass Harry sich geirrt hatte? Dass er sich die grauen Augen nur eingebildet hatte und der Fremde ohne eine Verabschiedung jetzt den Ball verlassen hatte, weil er noch keine 17 war? Harry schnaubte frustriert. Bisher war der Abend gar nicht so schlecht gelaufen. Er griff nach seiner Butterbierflasche, doch seine Hand verharrte in der Luft, als er auf dem Tisch etwas bemerkte,

das vorher noch nicht dort gelegen hatte: Ein Vergissmeinnicht.

Harry wollte seinen Augen nicht trauen. Er griff vorsichtig nach der Blume und wusste, dass sie echt war, dass die Begegnung mit Malfoy echt gewesen war. Er hatte es sich also doch nicht eingebildet. Nur wo steckte dieser jetzt? Die Anzahl der Menschen in diesem Raum hatte sich fast halbiert, so schwer konnte es doch nicht sein, diesen einen Slytherin ausfindig zu machen. Harry wollte sich aufmachen, den eigentlich Blonden zu suchen, doch erneut ertönte die laute Stimme von eben. „Nachdem jetzt alle Minderjährigen verschwunden sind, können wir in wenigen Minuten mit unserer Versteigerung beginnen. Alle Freiwilligen, macht euch bereit." Harry sah irritiert in die Menge. Alle schienen aufgeregt zu sein und tuschelten untereinander. Er beobachtete eine Gruppe junger Frauen in seiner Nähe. Sie alle starrten auf ihre Hände. Harry tat es ihnen gleich, erkannte jedoch keinen Unterschied zu sonst. Gerade wollte er etwas skeptisch seine Suche fortführen, als ein warmes Glühen um seinen Finger seine Aufmerksamkeit erregte. Er sah auf seine Hand herab. Der Ring um seinen Finger gab eine angenehme Wärme von sich und leuchtete immer stärker. Das Strahlen wurde so hell, dass das Licht bis zur Decke schien.

„Da haben wir unsere fünf Auserwählten. Ich möchte euch auf die Bühne bitten." Harry bemerkte, dass mittlerweile ein maskierter Zauberer mit erhobenem Zauberstab auf der Bühne stand und scheinbar auf fünf Auserwählte wartete. Aus der Menge lösten sich nach und nach vier Leute, alle mit einem leuchtenden Ring. Harry sah sich um. Er war der Einzige, dessen Ring noch leuchtete. Ein dicker Knoten breitete sich in seinem Hals aus. Scheinbar gehörte er zu diesen Auserwählten und sollte auf die Bühne. Die umstehenden Maskierten drehten sich schon um und sahen ihn fragend an. Harry räusperte sich, doch der Knoten in seinem Hals wollte nicht verschwinden. Langsamen Schrittes bewegte er sich Richtung Bühne und bemerkte die starrenden Blicke der Menge um ihn herum. Es dauert Ewigkeiten, bis er endlich die hölzerne Plattform erreicht hatte. Die vier anderen standen schon in einer Reihe nebeneinander und Harry stellte sich zögernd dazu.

Er hatte das Gefühl, dass alle Augen auf ihn gerichtet waren, auch wenn er kein einziges Augenpaar selbst erkennen konnte.

„Hier wären sie also. Schaut sie euch an. Hattet ihr heute vielleicht schon nette Gespräche? Dann hebt euer Zauberstäbe und bietet, was das Zeug hält. Fangen wir mit der Dame in weiß ganz rechts an. Oooh, ich sehe da schon einige Zauberstäbe aufblitzen. Einer nach dem Anderen. Du fängst an, was hast du zu bieten, junger Freund?" Der moderierende Zauberer zeigte in die Menge auf einen jungen Mann mit blauer Maske, der helle Funken aus seinem Zauberstab hatte sprühen lassen.

„Ich biete der jungen Dame eine seltene magische Nadel, die all ihre Kleidungswünsche erfüllt."

„Oho… ob das ein Wink mit dem Zauberstab sein soll?", scherzte der Auktionator und ignorierte die obszöne Geste, die ihm der Bieter zuwarf. Er wandte sich an den nächsten Zauberer, der seinen Zauberstab in die Höhe hielt. Jeder der darauf folgenden bot der jungen Frau in weiß verschiedene Dinge an, von denen Harry noch nie gehört hatte und die garantiert größtenteils schwarzmagisch und illegal waren. Die Maskierte entschied sich am Ende für einen jungen Mann mit Smoking und Zylinder, der ihr eine Pflanze schenken wollte, von der Harry ebenfalls noch nicht gehört hatte.

„So, mein maskierter Freund. Du darfst nun entscheiden, welche der fünf Türen du für dich und deine neue Errungenschaft wählen möchtest." Harry drehte sich um, als der Auktionator hinter die Bühne zeigte. Dort waren fünf Türen, jeweils mit einer Zahl von eins bis fünf, die Harry vorher gar nicht aufgefallen waren. Der Bieter überlegte nicht lange und wählte die Tür mit der 1. Nachdem die beiden hinter der Tür verschwunden waren, ging die Show weiter. Harry wurde langsam nervös. Was zur Hölle ging hier vor und was passierte hinter diesen Türen? Wer war auf die Idee gekommen, man könne sich Personen ersteigern und warum war er eine davon? Aber für einen Rückzieher war es jetzt definitiv zu spät. Er konnte nur hoffen, dass diese Aktion kein übles Ende nehmen würde. Die Versteigerung war wieder voll im Gange, für die zweite Person hatten wesentlich mehr Zauberer einen leuchtenden Zauberstab in die Höhe gehalten und es dauerte etwas länger, bis der dieses Mal männliche Auserwählte auf der Bühne eine maskierte Hexe ausgewählt hatte. Und auch sie verwanden nach kurzen Überlegungen hinter einer der Türen. Dieses Mal die Tür mit der 3.

So ging es auch mit den zwei anderen Auserkorenen weiter, bis schließlich Harry an der Reihe war.

Ihm schlug das Herz bis zum Hals. Wieder hatte er das Gefühl, dass alle Augenpaare auf ihn gerichtet waren. Der maskierte Zauberer neben ihm fragte wieder in die Menge, wer sich nun für den letzten Auserwählten interessiert und Harry staunte nicht schlecht. Wenn er richtig sah, leuchteten nun mit die meisten Zauberstäbe auf. Fast alle Hexen schienen an ihm interessiert, aber auch ein paar wenige Zauberer. Harry fragte sich, ob Malfoy auch dabei war, doch er konnte diesen in der Menge nicht klar ausmachen. Er hatte keine andere Wahl als abzuwarten und die gleiche Handhabung wie seine Vorgänger über sich ergehen zu lassen. Und die dauerte. Harry bekam einige unmoralische Angebote von Dingen, die er im Schaufenster von Borgin & Burke's erwarten würde. Einige Hexen boten ihm sogar ‚eine unvergessliche Nacht' an und Harry fragte sich, was passieren würde, wenn er gar kein Angebot annehmen würde, um augenscheinlich sich selbst für eine Nacht zu verkaufen.

Die letzte Hexe hatte ihr Angebot abgegeben und der ganze Raum wartete gespannt darauf, wie es weiterging. „Das war das letzte Gebot für heute. Und nun frage ich dich: Für wen entscheidest du… Halt! Was sehen meine Augen da? Ein Zauberer, der übersehen wurde?" Harry folge dem Blick des Anderen in die Menge und erkannte ganz am Ende der Menge ein kleines Licht. Ein wenig Hoffnung keimte in ihm auf. „Sprich, Unbekannter. Wie lautet dein Angebot?" Harry wartete mit wild klopfendem Herzen. „Ich biete nicht weniger als Ungewissheit. Ungewissheit über den weiteren Verlauf dieser Nacht." Harry horchte auf. Diese Stimme kam ihm doch bekannt vor. Das war die Stimme des Fremden, der wahrscheinlich Malfoy war. „Ich nehme dieses Angebot an." Ein erstauntes Raunen ging durch die Menge. Er war heute Abend der Einzige gewesen, der sich nicht für das andere Geschlecht entschieden hatte. Doch momentan war das Harry ziemlich egal. Er blendete alles um ihn herum aus und hatte nur noch Augen für die Person, die da aus der Dunkelheit auf die Bühne zuschritt.

„Das war knapp, mein unbekannter Freund. Leider kannst du nun nicht mehr wählen, es bleibt nur noch Tür 4." Harry beobachtete, wie die vertraute Erscheinung des Fremden näher kam und mit einem eleganten Satz bei ihm auf der Bühne war. Danach ging alles sehr schnell. Harry wurde von ihm am Arm gepackt und am Ende der Bühne mit runtergezogen um direkt hinter der Tür mit der Nummer 4 zu verschwinden. Entfernt bekam Harry noch mit, wie der Auktionator der Menge etwas verkündete, dann fiel die Tür auch schon hinter ihnen zu und Harry stand in einem dunklen Raum. Bevor sich seine Augen an die Dunkelheit gewöhnen konnten, hörte neben sich ein leise gemurmeltes „Lumos" und die Spitze des anderen Zauberstabs erleuchtete den Raum.

„Kannst du die Kerzen anmachen?" Eine einfache Aufforderung, der Harry sofort nachkam. Nach und nach erleuchteten immer mehr Kerzen den Raum und gaben ein warmes gelbes Licht ab. Harry konnte nun endlich genau erkennen, wo er sich befand.

Das Zimmer war relativ klein, aber sehr gemütlich gehalten. In der einen Ecke stand ein großes Himmelbett aus hölzernen Balken mit schweren weißen Vorhängen, in der anderen befand sich ein Kamin, dessen Feuer gerade von dem anderen Zauberer entfacht wurde, mit kleinem Holzcouchtisch und einem roten Sofa davor. In der Mitte des Raumes lag ein großer flauschiger Teppich und direkt links von Harry stand ein hölzerner großer Schrank. Auch die Wände sahen aus, als wären sie aus Holzbalken zusammengesetzt, nichts ließ darauf deuten, dass sie sich hier in einem Kerkerraum befanden. Einzig die kleine Runde Scheibe in der gegenüberliegenden Wand ließ einen Blick in die dunklen Tiefen des Sees gewähren, sodass eindeutig klar war, dass sie sich unter der Erde befanden.

Harry beobachtete, wie der andere Zauberer den Schrank öffnete und eine Flasche mit einer bräunlichen Flüssigkeit, sowie zwei kleine Gläser herausholte. Damit setzte er sich aufs Sofa und schenkte in beide Gläser ein. „Willst du dich nicht setzen?", riss er Harry aus seinen Beobachtungen.

„Ähm, doch…" antwortete Harry schnell und setzte sich in Bewegung. Er fragte sich, ob Malfoy dieses Versteckspiel die ganze Nacht durchziehen wollte. Doch erst mal entschloss sich Harry dazu, mitzumachen. Wer wusste schon, was er so alles herausfinden würde.

Harry setzte sich neben den Anderen auf die alt wirkende Couch und stellte fest, dass diese unheimlich bequem war. Entspannt seufzte er leise, was von einem leisen, angenehmen Lachen quittiert wurde. „Was? Das ist echt bequem." Harry ließ seinen Kopf nach hinten sinken und schloss die Augen. Bis jetzt lief der Abend gar nicht so verkehrt.

„Magst du auch einen Schluck?" Harry sah auf. „Was ist das?" „Feuerwhiskey. Und ein ziemlich guter, wenn ich das beurteilen darf." Harry besah sich skeptisch das Glas auf dem kleinen Tisch. „Ich weiß nicht. In letzter Zeit ist mir was Merkwürdiges passiert. Schon zwei Mal wurde mir ein Zaubertrank eingeflößt, den ich gar nicht zu mir nehmen wollte." Harry sah dem Anderen in die Augen und meinte, ein kurzes Aufblitzen darin gesehen zu haben.

„Oh, das ist natürlich nicht so erfreulich. Aber du kannst mir vertrauen. Das hier ist einfach nur Feuerwhiskey." „Okay, dann lass ich mich mal auf das Risiko ein." Bevor Harry nach dem Glas greifen konnte, hielt es ihm der Andere schon entgegen. „Danke." Harry griff nach dem Glas und berührte dabei ganz kurz Malfoys Finger. Beinahe hätte der seine Hand wieder zurückgezogen, doch im letzten Moment konnte er seinen Griff um das Glas verstärken und es so ohne Unfall entgegennehmen. Er nahm einen Schluck und spürte, wie die Flüssigkeit heiß seine Kehle runterlief. Vielleicht wäre ein wenig Alkohol gar nicht so verkehrt, um den Gryffindor-Mut in Harry noch mal so richtig zu entfachen. „Ich hätte da mal ein paar Fragen.", brachte er nach einem zweiten Schluck schon hervor. „Frag ruhig. Wir werden sehen, ob die Antworten befriedigend für dich sein werden." Harry bemerkte den leicht amüsierten Unterton in der Stimme seines Sitznachbarn, ging aber nicht darauf ein.

„Du scheinst das hier alles schön öfter gemacht zu haben. Also, was ist das hier für eine kranke Veranstaltung, bei der Menschen versteigert werden? Ich meine, wie viele Zauberer haben da draußen für mich und die anderen Gebote abgegeben, die, wenn wir ehrlich sind, wahrscheinlich nicht alle legal sind? Und was passiert danach? Sitzen die anderen auch nur in gemütlichen Zimmern und trinken Feuerwhiskey? Ich schätze mal nicht."

Harry merkte, wie Malfoy tief Luft holte. Es war seltsam, nicht das bekannte Blond zu sehen. „Wo fange ich da am besten an? Also du hast ja diesen Ring. Jeder, der an der Versteigerung mitmachen will, ob als Bieter oder als Auserwählter, bekommt einen Ring am Anfang des Abends. Im Laufe des Abends lernt man natürlich Zauberer und Hexen kennen oder interessiert sich für jemanden, den man aber nicht anspricht. Dieses Interesse wird an die Ringe Übertragen und gespeichert. Um Mitternacht wird ein Zauber gesprochen und die 5 Ringe der Zauberer und Hexen, die das meiste Interesse auf sich gezogen haben, leuchten auf."

Malfoy ließ ihm kurz Zeit, um die Erklärung zu verarbeiten. „Okay, soweit hab ich es verstanden. Und dann können die Zauberer, die natürlich vorher schon Interesse an der jeweiligen Person hatten, ihr Interesse wiederum auf sich selbst lenken, indem sie ihr unmoralische Angebote machen? Das ist… naja… ganz schön unsittlich." „Wir sind hier größtenteils Slytherins. Natürlich ist das unsittlich. Das ist der Grund, warum wir es so häufig machen. Womit wir auch schon zu deiner letzten Frage kommen: Die anderen sitzen jetzt natürlich nicht einfach in den Zimmern und trinken gemütlich ein Gläschen Feuerwhiskey. Da geht es wahrscheinlich jetzt richtig zur Sache. Viele ändern zu jedem Maskenball ihre Erscheinung und sehen immer wieder anders aus. Im Grunde hat hier fast schon jeder mit jedem geschlafen. Solange die Maske aufbleibt, ist es jedoch äußerlich immer eine andere Person." Harry nahm einen großen Schluck Feuerwhiskey. Wenn es von Anfang an Malfoys Ziel gewesen war, ihn hier her zubekommen um seine Gelüste an ihm auszutoben, hätte er es sich doch einfacher machen können und ihm irgendwie noch mal Amortentia verabreichen können.

Harry stellte sein Glas ab und sah Malfoy direkt in die Augen. „Und was hast du jetzt mit mir vor?"

Er konnte sehen, dass sein Gegenüber hart schluckte, da sich dessen Adamsapfel deutlich auf und ab bewegte, jedoch nichts erwiderte. Also ergriff Harry die Offensive. „Wie wäre es, wenn wir die Masken abnehmen?" „Der Sinn eines Maskenballs ist es, diese eben nicht abzuziehen, Po-…" Malfoy verstummte mitten im Satz. „Ja? Du kannst deinen Satz ruhig beenden, Malfoy."

Kurz sah Harry den Schock in Malfoys Körperhaltung, doch dann entspannte sich dieser wieder und ein wissendes Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen. Harry beobachtete, wie der Andere zu seiner Maske griff und diese langsam von seinem Gesicht abnahm. Neben der Maske verschwand mit einem verschwommenen Flimmern auch die Illusion von Malfoys verändertem Aussehen. Harry tat es ihm gleich und nahm auch seine Maske ab. Das kurze Kribbeln ging durch seinen Körper und er war wieder er selbst.

Malfoy betrachtete ihn von oben bis unten und schmunzelte vor sich hin.

„Was ist so komisch, Malfoy?" „Du trägst tatsächlich Jeans und T-Shirt." Harry sah irritiert an sich runter. „Natürlich, was soll ich sonst tragen?" Dann fiel Harry auf, dass Malfoys Kleidung immer noch dieselbe war, wie vorher und er wurde rot. „Du brauchst dir nicht einzubilden, dass ich in Jeans und T-Shirt hier hergekommen wäre, wenn du die Maske nicht entsprechend verzaubert hättest." Ungläubig zog Malfoy eine Augenbraue nach oben. „Wenn du meinst." „Ja, mein ich."

Harry kam nicht umhin, sich Malfoy genauer anzuschauen und er musste sich selbst eingestehen, dass dieser in der schwarzen, engen Hose und dem Hemd mit roter Krawatte ziemlich attraktiv aussah. Aber momentmal. Harrys Blick wanderte zu Malfoys Maske und zurück zu dessen Krawatte. „Das sind die Gryffindor-Farben.", murmelte er mehr zu sich selbst. „Das hast du gut erkannt, Potter. Farbenblind bist du schon mal nicht." Harry bekam ein überhebliches Grinsen von seinem Gegenüber geschenkt, bevor dieser einen Schluck von dem Feuerwhiskey nahm.

„Spiel dich nicht so auf, Malfoy. Und jetzt erklär mir gefälligst, was das alles hier soll. Ist es dir zu langweilig geworden, mich mit irgendwelchen Liebestränken gefügig zu machen?" Harry musste sich zwingen, ruhig zu bleiben. Zu viele Empfindungen auf einmal überschlugen sich in ihm: Zum einen die schon angekündigte Ungewissheit über das, was hier noch passieren könnte, zum anderen fühlte Harry, dass der Anblick Malfoys ihn auf angenehme Weise nervös machte und gleichzeitig war er zunehmend aufgebracht über die Unverfrorenheit, mit der der Slytherin ihm hier begegnete.

Harry bemerkte, dass ein Schatten über Malfoys Gesicht huschte und dessen überheblicher Blick einen schmerzlichen Ausdruck bekam. „Ich will dich nicht mit irgendwelchen Liebestränken gefügig machen… Es ist nur… Ich…" „Was, Malfoy? Spuck es doch einfach aus!" „Das ist nicht so einfach, Potter." „Ach ja? Weißt du, was einfach ist? Ich marschier jetzt hier raus und du kannst sehen was du machst. Und glaub ja nicht, dass ich mich noch mal auf sowas einlasse. Ich dachte wirklich, das hier würde zu etwas führen, aber da habe ich mich wohl geirrt." Harry stand auf und war mit wenigen Schritten an der Tür angekommen. Er griff nach dem hölzernen Türgriff und versuchte die Tür zu öffnen, doch es tat sich nichts.

„Der Raum ist magisch verschlossen. Nur wenn einer von uns in Lebensgefahr schwebt, öffnet sich die Tür, ansonsten dauert es bis morgen früh." Malfoy war aufgestanden und schritt langsam auf Harry zu, hielt jedoch noch einen guten Meter Abstand. „Das mit der Lebensgefahr bekommen wir hin." Harry richtete seinen Zauberstab auf Malfoy. „Potter… Gib mir doch wenigstens eine Chance." „Denkst du, du hättest noch eine Chance verdient?" Malfoy blickte ihm fest in die Augen. „Ja, das denke ich. Ich bin zwar ein Slytherin, aber das heißt nicht, dass ich keine Gefühle habe. Und das in der Dusche war auch verletzend. Nachdem du deine Erinnerungen wiederbekommen hast, dachte ich, du könntest verstehen, was los ist. Aber du scheinst immer noch zu denken, dass ich dir schaden will." Harry ließ langsam den Zauberstab sinken, ohne den Blickkontakt mit Malfoy zu unterbrechen. „Aber… was willst du dann?" Harry beobachtete, wie der Blonde langsam auf ihn zuschritt, den letzten Meter überwand, bis er direkt vor ihm stand und Harry den Blick leicht nach oben richten musste, um in das intensive Grau schauen zu können. „Dich…"


	9. Chapter 9

Kapitel 9:

Es war mehr ein Hauchen, das Draco von sich gegeben hatte, doch augenscheinlich hatte es seine Wirkung nicht verfehlt. Er sah, wie der Gryffindor von seinen Augen zu seinen Lippen sah und wieder zurück und hörte dann, wie Potter laut schluckte. Seit dieser die Maske von seinem Gesicht genommen hatte, musste Draco sich zurückhalten, nicht über ihn herzufallen. Zwar hatte er eine attraktive Illusion erschaffen, doch Harry Potter selbst war immer noch die größere Versuchung. Und für Draco wurde es immer schwieriger, seinem Verlangen nicht nachzugeben.

„Warum?", brachte der Schwarzhaarige leise hervor. Dracos Herz schlug in einem schnellen Stakkato. Er würde es ein letztes Mal wagen. Entweder der Gryffindor würde es dulden oder Draco konnte in den nächsten Sekunden mit einem Fluch rechnen. Jetzt oder nie. Draco überbrückte die letzten Zentimeter, die zwischen seinen und Potters Lippen lagen. Ihre erste Berührung war zaghaft, Draco hatte beinahe das Gefühl, als könne er sich verbrennen. Doch es geschah nichts. Draco traute sich etwas mehr, er presste seine Lippen fester auf die des Gryffindors. Seine Hand tastete sich vorsichtig in dessen Nacken, seine Finger fuhren in das dichte schwarze Haar, das sich wohl niemals bändigen ließ.

Draco traute sich nicht, seine Lippen zu bewegen. Wenn er jetzt weiter gehen würde, könnte er nicht mehr zurück. Er atmete tief durch die Nase ein und ließ dann von Harrys Lippen ab. Langsam öffnete er die Augen und sah, dass auch Potter die Augen geschlossen hatte, die Lippen immer noch einen winzigen Spalt offen. Draco wollte auch seine Hand zurückziehen, doch er brachte es nicht über sich, die warme Haut unter seinen Fingern nicht mehr zu spüren. Am liebsten wollte er jeden Zentimeter von Harrys Haut ertasten, zusehen, wie er dem Gryffindor durch seine Berührungen eine Gänsehaut bescherte und hören, wie sehr dem anderen gefiel, was er tat. In Draco wütete ein Kampf zwischen Verlangen und Zurückhaltung. Wie sollte er jetzt noch einen Schlussstrich ziehen können? Er war schon viel zu weit gegangen. Und Potter stand immer noch einfach da, die Augen geschlossen, leise atmend. Draco konnte sehen, wie sich dessen Brustkorb etwas schneller als normal hob und senkte. Er konnte nicht anders. Er musste Potter noch einmal küssen.

Dracos Griff in Harrys Nacken verstärkte sich und er presste seine Lippen dieses Mal etwas fordernder auf die des Anderen. Er drückte seinen Körper gegen Harrys, merkte entfernt, dass dieser mit dem Rücken gegen die Tür stieß und stützte sich selbst mit der freien Hand daran ab.

Vorsichtig öffnete er seinen Mund etwas und bewegte seine Lippen so, dass Harrys Unterlippe dazwischen rutschte. Er saugte leicht daran und hoffte, dass der Andere mitmachte, doch der Gryffindor stand immer noch steif an die Tür gedrückt und machte nicht den Anschein, als würde ihm irgendwas davon gefallen. Draco seufzte tief in seinem Inneren. Damit war die Entscheidung gefallen. Er trennte sich von dem Schwarzhaarigen, ließ dessen Nacken los und ging einen Schritt zurück. „Warum?" Potter sah ihm geradewegs starr in die Augen. Sein Ausdruck war kalt und schien keine Ausreden mehr zu dulden.

„Warum machst du das?" Harrys Stimme war leise aber schneidend wie kalter Stahl. Draco spürte einen stechenden Schmerz in seiner Brust, das Blut rauschte in seinen Ohren und seine Hände zitterten leicht. Er fuhr sich fahrig durch die Haare und atmete schwer, konnte Potter nicht mehr ansehen und fixierte einen Punkt neben der Tür. Es wurde Zeit, dass er aussprach, was so lange in ihm rumorte.

„Potter… Auch wenn du es mir nicht glauben wirst… Ich… ach scheiße, ich hab Gefühle für dich. Und das nicht erst seit gestern." Draco sah dem Gryffindor in diese unverschämt giftig grünen Augen. „Seit Jahren will ich nur eins: Deine Nähe. Du kannst dir nicht vorstellen, wie schlimm die letzten Jahre waren." Draco erinnerte sich an die vielen Momente, in denen er eigentlich gegen den Gryffindor gekämpft hatte. Hatte kämpfen müssen. Um zum einen den Schein zu wahren und zum anderen sein eigenes Leben zu retten. Und wie er jede Beleidigung direkt nach ihrer Aussprache bereut hatte, es aber keine Möglichkeit gegeben hatte, sich dem Gryffindor auf andere Art und Weise zu nähern.

„Ich weiß, dass du mich hasst. Wer kann es dir auch verdenken. Aber ich hätte nur noch eine Bitte an dich: Mach mir keine Hoffnung, nur um mich zu quälen." Draco senkte den Blick, vor keinem Menschen hatte er sich jemals so offenbart wie in diesem Moment vor Potter.

„Malfoy? Sieh mich an." Draco hob den Kopf und sah, dass die Gesichtszüge des Gryffindors weicher geworden waren. Draco hob fragend die Augenbrauen. Als nächstes spürte er, wie sich ein Griff um seine Krawatte legte und er mit Schwung an den anderen Körper gezogen wurde. Draco konnte sich gerade noch mit beiden Händen an der Tür abstützen, um durch den plötzlichen Ruck nicht gegen den Anderen zu fallen. „Was…?" Irritiert sah er dem Gryffindor in die Augen.

„Ssshhh…" Der Schwarzhaarige legte einen Finger über Dracos Lippen. „Du hast mir Ungewissheit geboten, um den Abend mit mir verbringen zu können. Du hast deinen Teil der Abmachung mehr als eingehalten. Ich war schon lange nicht mehr so unentschieden wie heute Nacht. Deshalb bin ich der Meinung, dass das jetzt ein Ende haben muss."

Draco spürte, wie der Finger an seinen Lippen langsam an seiner Lippe runterfuhr, kurz an der Unterlippe hängen blieb und dann verschwand. Er wollte nicht weiter darüber nachdenken, was passiert war oder was passieren könnte, er wollte nur noch fühlen. Draco sah ein letztes Mal fragend in die durchdringenden Augen des Gryffindors, bevor er ein ganz leichtes Nicken von diesem wahrnahm. Um Draco war es geschehen. Er umschloss Harrys Kopf mit beiden Händen und presste seine Lippen hart auf Harrys. Und dieses Mal hielt sich auch der Gryffindor nicht zurück. Draco spürte nach wenigen Sekunden, wie eine vorwitzige Zungenspitze versuchte in seinen Mund vorzustoßen. Nur zu gerne gewährte er ihr den Einlass in seinen Mund, hieß sie liebevoll willkommen. Seine Hände veränderten ihre Position. Eine wanderte in Harrys Nacken, die andere rutsche langsam über dessen Schulter auf den Rücken, um diesen aufregenden Körper noch näher an seinen eigenen zu ziehen. Draco fühlte sich wie in einem seiner Träume gefangen.

Als er plötzlich spürte, wie der Gryffindor mit beiden Händen verzweifelt versuchte, seine Krawatte zu lösen, unterbrach er den Kuss und umfasste Harrys Hände sanft. Der Schwarzhaarige grinste verlegen und Draco meinte, einen leichten Rosaschimmer auf dessen Wangen zu erkennen. Dann löste er mit einem geschickten Griff seine Krawatte, zog sie sich über den Kopf und warf sie neben sich auf den Boden. Ohne Umschweife machte sich Harry ans Öffnen der obersten Knöpfe von Dracos Hemd, während er ihn in einen verlangenden Kuss zog. Draco wurde klar, dass das Hemd nicht das einzige war, das weichen musste, wenn es so weiter ging. Seine Hose wurde langsam aber sicher immer enger. Harry zog ihm ungeduldig das Hemd aus der Hose, alle Knöpfe waren mittlerweile geöffnet. Sie trennten sich ein weiteres Mal voneinander und Draco beobachte den Gryffindor dabei, wie dieser ihm langsam das Hemd von den Schultern streifte. Jeder Zentimeter Haut, der von Harrys Fingern berührt wurde, prickelte angenehm und Draco überrollte eine wahnsinnige Gänsehaut.

Das Hemd landete sanft neben der Krawatte auf dem Boden. Harry legte seine Hände vorsichtig auf Dracos Brustkorb ab und beobachtete, wie sich dieser hektisch hob und senkte.

„Mache ich dich so nervös? Dein Herz rast wie verrückt." Draco sah von den Händen auf seiner Brust auf, direkt in Harrys Augen. „Du hast ja keine Vorstellung…"

Draco zog den Gryffindor in einen atemlosen Kuss, seine Hände fanden von alleine den Bund von Harrys T-Shirt, zogen dieses langsam nach oben. Sie trennten sich wieder voneinander, damit Draco das störende Stück Stoff über Harrys Kopf und Arme ziehen konnte. Draco musste grinsen, als er sah, dass Harrys wilde Frisur nun noch zerzauster schien. Dann fanden sich ihre Lippen wieder und Draco stöhnte leise in den Kuss, als sich ihre beiden nackten Oberkörper berührten. Draco wollte mehr. Er brauchte mehr. Atemlos löste er sich von Harry. „Komm mit…" Er griff nach Harrys Hand und zog ihn hinter sich her bis zum Fußende des Bettes. „Das ist deine letzte Chance. Wenn du nicht willst, dass wir hier weitergehen, musst du es jetzt sagen. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich mich sonst noch mal zusammenreißen kann."

Draco erkannte, dass Harry einen kurzen Moment zögerte. Dann schloss dieser kurz die Augen und lächelte. „Es ist schon längst zu spät…" Harry öffnete die Augen wieder. Draco keuchte erregt. Dieser Blick, den der Gryffindor ihm zuwarf, war voller Lust und Verlangen. Draco konnte nicht mehr anders, er presste seine Lippen hart auf die des Anderen, ihre Zähne stießen kurz zusammen und ihre Zungen spielten umeinander. Draco fuhr mit seiner Hand am Oberkörper des Schwarzhaarigen entlang, streichelte über dessen Hals nach unten über die linke Brust und schließlich den Bauch entlang bis zum Bund von Harrys Jeans. Der Gryffindor zuckte leicht zusammen und stöhnte leise in ihren Kuss. Draco schob den Schwarzhaarigen etwas mehr Richtung Bett, bis dieser sich von seinen Lippen löste und sich auf die Bettkante setzte. Schnell waren die Schuhe ausgezogen und Harry robbte rückwärts weiter in die Bettmitte, ohne den Blickkontakt mit Draco zu unterbrechen. Draco schluckte. Er konnte sich den Gryffindor von oben bis unten ansehen. Harry hatte die Beine aufgestellt, stützte sich mit den Ellenbogen auf der Matratze ab und sah ihn abwartend an. Der Anblick war so verdammt heiß, dass Dracos Männlichkeit sich schon fast schmerzhaft gegen den Stoff seiner Hose drückte. Lange würde er es nicht mehr aushalten.

Draco schlüpfte ebenfalls schnell aus seinen Schuhen und Socken und krabbelte aufs Bett, direkt über Harry, der bereitwillig seine Beine noch etwas weiter öffnete um für ihn Platz zu machen. Draco küsste Harry mit so einer Intensität, dass dieser sich komplett in die Matratze sinken ließ und Draco mit sich runter zog um den Kontakt zu dessen Mund nicht zu verlieren. Ihre Körpermitten berührten sich und beide gaben ein lustvolles Seufzen von sich.

Draco stützte sich mit einer Hand neben Harrys Kopf ab, die andere legte er auf die Beule zwischen Harrys Beinen und was er dort fühlte, ließ seinen Schwanz erregt zucken. „…Draco…", stöhnte ihm der Gryffindor heiser ins Ohr. Draco hielt in seiner Bewegung kurz inne. Ja, SO wollte er seinen Namen gerne hören. Er wollte mehr. Draco nahm seine Hand weg, um sich besser abstützen zu können und bewegte seine Hüfte. Ihre Erregung traf aufeinander, Harrys Hüfte bewegte sich in einem Rhythmus zu Malfoys, der es diesem unmöglich machte, nicht auch erregt zu stöhnen. „Potter… fuck… das ist…" Er fand keine Worte, wollte einfach weitermachen, mehr von Harrys Berührungen genießen.

Als hätte dieser seine Gedanken gelesen, spürte Draco plötzlich einen Druck an einer Schulter und Hüfte und keine Sekunde später lag er unter Harry. Der Gryffindor saß auf ihm, atmete schwer. Dann beugte er sich zu Draco runter und küsste ihn feurig. Draco spürte, wie der Schwarzhaarige sich an ihm rieb. Verdammt, das war einfach zu gut. Er musste aus dieser Hose raus. Seine Hände waren schon auf dem Weg zum Knopf, als ein fester Griff ihn davon abhielt, weiter zu machen.

Ihre Blicke trafen sich und Draco stellte bestürzt fest, dass Harry grinsend den Kopf schüttelte.

„Das lässt du schön bleiben, Malfoy." Draco stöhnte frustriert, zog seine Hand jedoch folgsam weg.

Dann beobachtete er, wie Harry vorsichtig von ihm abstieg und aus dem Bett kletterte. Draco stützte sich auf seinen Unterarmen ab, um den Schwarzhaarigen besser sehen zu können. Harry stand am Fußende des Bettes und öffnete in aller Seelenruhe den Knopf seiner Jeans. Quälend langsam zog er an dem Reißverschluss und schob schlussendlich die Jeans Stück für Stück über seine Hüften nach unten. Die schwarze Boxershorts, die nun zum Vorschein kam, war mittlerweile definitiv auch viel zu eng und Draco fragte sich, wie der andere Zauberer es die ganze Zeit in der engen Jeans hatte aushalten können.

Harry warf ihm einen verlangenden Blick zu und ließ dabei seine Hand in seinen Shorts verschwinden. Draco leckte sich unweigerlich über die Lippen. Das war das heißeste, was er je gesehen hatte. Und Potter schien das genau zu wissen, er hatte ein ziemlich verwegenes Grinsen im Gesicht. „Zieh deine Hose jetzt aus, Malfoy." Der verlangende Ton machte Draco richtig an. Nur zu gerne kam er der Aufforderung nach. „Nicht so schnell! Mach es langsam. Mach es wie ich." Draco gehorchte widerwillig. Langsam öffnete er den Knopf seiner Hose, danach kam der Reißverschluss dran. Ganz vorsichtig zog er an dem kleinen Metallteil, wohlwissend, dass es jetzt nichts Besseres für seinen Schwanz geben würde. Draco hob seine Hüfte leicht an, um seine Hose über den Po ziehen zu können und keine Sekunde später kam seine Länge zum Vorschein, hart und pulsierend. Draco zog die Hose komplett über seine Beine und trat sie ungeduldig aus dem Bett.

Ein Blick zu dem Gryffindor zeigte ihm, dass dieser etwas überrascht war, dass Draco keine Unterwäsche trug. Doch er gelangte schnell seine Fassung zurück.

„Und jetzt berühr dich selbst." Draco sah den Gryffindor ungläubig an. „Ich soll was?" „Schließ deine Augen und dann fass dich an, streichle dich, zeig mir, was dir gefällt." Draco wurde nervös. So etwas hatte er bisher noch nie getan. Generell war immer er derjenige gewesen, der den Ton angegeben hatte. Und jetzt forderte Potter von ihm, sich vor seinen Augen selbst zu befriedigen? Draco war so geil, dass er seine Bedenken beiseiteschob und machte, was man von ihm verlangte. Er ließ sich zurück in die Matratze sinken, schloss die Augen und legte seinen linken Arm über seinem Kopf auf dem Kissen ab. Mit seiner rechten Hand begann er an seinem Hals. Sanft ließ er seine Fingerspitzen über die empfindliche Haut fahren. Weiter runter über seine linke Brust, kurz rieb er über die Brustwarze, dann schwebten seine Finger ganz leicht über seinen Bauch zu seiner rechten Seite. Die Streicheleinheit von oben nach unten bescherte ihm eine Gänsehaut am ganzen Körper. Es wurde Zeit, dass sich seine Hand in südlichere Gefilde begab. Draco öffnete seine Augen und stoppte augenblicklich.

Harry stand immer noch am Fußende und beobachtete ihn durch halb geschlossene Augen. Er hatte sich augenscheinlich genauso berührt, wie Draco es ihm vorgemacht hatte. „Mach weiter, Malfoy…", hauchte er ihm mit dunkler, erregter Stimmer entgegen. Draco überrollte ein Schauer der Erregung. „Komm zu mir und ich mach weiter." Er rutschte einige Zentimeter zur Seite und klopfte neben sich auf die Matratze. Grinsend wartete er. „Oder hast du Angst, Potter?" Der Gryffindor stieg tatsächlich zu ihm ins Bett, ebenfalls grinsend. „Träum weiter." Kaum lag Harry neben ihm, schloss Draco wieder die Augen und umschloss seinen Schwanz. Das Gefühl war so erlösend, dass Draco leise stöhnte. Zwar wäre es ihm lieber gewesen, es wäre Harrys Hand, die ihn berührte, doch das war schon mal ein Anfang und was nicht war, das konnte ja noch werden.

Seine Hand strich an seiner Länge auf und ab, langsam und fest, seine Atmung wurde lauter und beschleunigte sich. Neben sich nahm er ein leises Stöhnen wahr. Die ersten Lusttropfen bildeten sich auf seiner Spitze. Draco wollte nicht länger alleine spielen. Er entschloss sich gerade dazu, sich dem Gryffindor zuzuwenden, als er eine Hand auf seiner spürte. Er öffnete die Augen, keuchte, als sich die Hand des Anderen um seine Länge schloss. Es fühlte sich so verdammt gut an, endlich von dem Gryffindor verwöhnt zu werden. Und Potter machte das verteufelt gut. Draco spürte, wie der Andere neben ihm sein Gewicht verlagerte, er sah auf und beobachtete, wie Harry über ihn stieg und sich auf ihm niederließ, immer noch seine Männlichkeit verwöhnend. Harry beugte sich zu Draco runter und küsste ihn flüchtig. Die Hand an seinem Schwanz wurde langsamer und verschwand dann ohne Vorwarnung. Frustriert grummelte Draco vor sich hin. Doch was dann folgte, machte die Enttäuschung wieder gut: Harry hinterließ mit seiner Zunge eine Spur von Dracos Brustwarze über den Bauch bis zum Bauchnabel. Dracos Schwanz drückte sich an Harrys Hals und sein Herz schlug wild in seiner Brust.

Wollte der Gryffindor wirklich das machen, was Draco vermutete? Die Antwort folgte sofort. Harry warf ihm noch einen vielsagenden Blick zu, dann verschwand Dracos Spitze schon in Harrys Mund.

„Oh Gott… Potter…", murmelte er leise vor sich hin. Es war zwar nicht das erste Mal, dass der Gryffindor ihn SO verwöhnte, aber beim letzten Mal war das der Einfluss des Liebestrankes und jetzt fühlte es sich einfach so viel echter an, so viel besser. Draco sah an sich herab und schaute dem Schwarzhaarigen zu, doch der Anblick war fast zu viel für ihn. Erregt warf er seinen Kopf zurück und genoss die Hand, die sich zu dem Mund dazugesellte. Draco bewegte seine Hüften dem Mund entgegen, der ihn so warm und feucht willkommen hieß. In einem stetigen Rhythmus stieß er immer wieder nach oben und trieb seine Lust immer weiter, bis er merkte, dass es jeden Moment zu spät sein könnte. „Potter… hör auf…" Draco atmete schwer. Es war verdammt anstrengend, sich zurückhalten zu müssen. Harry ließ grinsend von ihm ab und krabbelte über ihn.

„War ich etwa so schlecht?" Harry grinste ihn an, bevor er Draco mit einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss in die Matratze drückte. Und etwas anderes drückte sich an Dracos Hüfte. Draco schmunzelte in den Kuss. Der Gryffindor hatte sich wohl unbemerkt die Shorts ausgezogen. Draco packte Harry grob an dessen Taille und mit ein wenig Schwung wechselten sie die Position. Er platzierte sich zwischen Harrys Beine, ihre Härten berührten sich und beide stöhnten laut auf. „Potter… du machst mich wahnsinnig…" Draco senkte seinen Kopf in Harrys Halsbeuge. Mit zarten Küssen näherte er sich dessen Ohr. „Du machst mich so wahnsinnig, dass ich dich jetzt ficken werde…" Draco nahm ein Keuchen an seinem Ohr wahr. Er griff dem Gryffindor zwischen die Beine und nahm dessen Härte in die Hand, rieb sie fest und schnell, entlockte dem Zauberer unter ihm weitere lustvolle Geräusche.

Draco richtete sich auf, der Schwarzhaarige hatte genussvoll die Augen geschlossen, der Mund stand leicht offen. Mit diesem Anblick machte es ihm der Gryffindor nicht gerade leicht, sich zurückzuhalten. Draco kniete sich hin. Er sah an dem erregenden Körper hinab, fein definierte Muskeln lagen unter leicht gebräunter Haut. Es war definitiv nicht von der Hand zu weisen, Harry Potter war unglaublich attraktiv. „Malfoy… ich habe… aaahhh…" Draco hatte nach Harrys Glied gegriffen um diesen von dem Darauffolgendem abzulenken. Ein leise gemurmelter Zauberspruch befeuchtete seine Männlichkeit und er setzte seine Spitze an Harrys Eingang. Dieser hatte die Augen geschlossen und genoss sichtlich die Berührungen an seiner Härte. Draco nutzte die Gelegenheit und hob Harrys linkes Bein an, um es sich auf die Schulter zu legen. Der Gryffindor verstand schnell und bewegte sein Bein um Draco zu helfen. „Du willst…" Harry schluckte und blickte ihn zweifelnd an. „… ich weiß nicht, ob…" „Ich weiß, dass dein Arsch noch Jungfrau ist, Potter. Vertrau mir einfach."

Ohne noch länger zu warten bewegte er vorsichtig seine Hüfte nach vorne und drang ein kleines Stück in den jungen Zauberer unter ihm ein. Gleichzeitig beobachtete er Harrys Gesichtsausdruck, um sicherzugehen, dass er diesem nicht wehtat. Harry atmete schwer ein und aus und schien sich stark darauf zu konzentrieren, sich nicht zu bewegen. „Geht's?", fragte Draco, ebenfalls unter Anstrengung. Es war wahnsinnig schwer, sich nicht einfach weiter in den Gryffindor zu schieben, wo seine Spitze doch schon so warm und eng empfangen wurde. Der Schwarzhaarige nickte. Draco war sich sicher, dass Harry ihm etwas vorspielte, er konnte aber einfach nicht mehr länger Rücksicht nehmen. Langsam schob er seine Länge weiter in den Gryffindor. Harry stöhnte laut auf und Draco hielt kurz inne. „Ist alles… in Ordnung?" Wieder nickte der Andere. „Könntest du weiter…" Harrys grüne Augen wanderten nach unten und fixierten seine Körpermitte.

„Du willst…dass ich deinen Schwanz in die Hand nehme?" Harrys Wangen bekamen einen Rosa-Stich und er nickte. „Dann sag es."

Draco kämpfte mit sich selbst. Harrys Muskeln schlossen sich so eng um seinen Schwanz, dass ihm das Sprechen schwer fiel, doch er wollte unbedingt, dass dies eine unvergessliche Nacht für den Gryffindor werden würde. „Du kannst mich mal…", brachte Harry knurrend hervor und schloss seine eigene Hand um seine Härte. Draco spürte, wie sein Schwanz pulsierte, dieser Anblick war einfach zu heiß. Langsam fing er an, sich zu bewegen, zog sich komplett aus der Enge zurück, nur um dann langsam wieder reinzustoßen. Begleitet wurde er von einem äußerst sinnlichen Stöhnen des Gryffindors. Draco wollte den Anderen noch intensiver spüren. Er packte in Harrys rechte Kniekehle und deutete diesem so, auch dieses Bein auf seine Schulter zu legen, was Harry sofort tat. Draco stütze sich neben Harry auf der Matratze ab, beugte sich weiter nach vorne und drang tief in Harry ein. Beide stöhnten. Draco spürte, wie Harrys Erregung von seinem und dessen Bauch umgeben war. Er bewegte sich etwas schneller und sorgte so für etwas Reibung, da Harry sich in dieser Position nicht selbst anfassen konnte.

Draco sah Harry direkt in die Augen und erkannte nichts als die pure Lust. Er merkte, dass Harry seine Beine von seinen Schultern rutschen ließ, um sie um Dracos Hüfte zu legen. Mit einem Mal spürte er, dass der Gryffindor ihn mit seinen Beinen noch näher an sich ran zog. „Aaaahh… Harry… " Draco sah Sterne. Seine Härte war tief in Harry versunken. Er griff wie automatisch nach Harrys Schwanz, umfasste ihn und fuhr mit der Hand schnell daran auf und ab, entlockte dem Gryffindor weitere lustvolle Geräusche. „Schneller… fick mich schneller, Draco…" Diesem Wunsch kann der Slytherin nur zu gerne nach. Seine Stoßbewegungen wurden schneller und fester, die heiße Enge empfing seine Länge immer wieder von neuem. Seine Hand rieb synchron zu seinen Stößen an Harrys Härte, trieb diesen hörbar seinem Orgasmus näher. „Draco… nicht aufhören… ich…" Mit einem lang gezogenen „Aaaaaahhh…" merkte Draco, wie der Gryffindor sich schubweise zwischen ihnen ergoss. Die plötzliche Muskelanspannung um Dracos Schwanz brachte auch diesen mit dem letzten tiefen Stoß an den Rand der Verzweiflung. Der Orgasmus breitete sich in seinem ganzen Körper aus, eine Gänsehaut zog sich über seine Brust und jeder Muskel war angespannt.

Es dauerte einige Momente, bis Dracos Atmung einigermaßen zur Ruhe gekommen war, ebenso war auch der Gryffindor unter ihm noch völlig außer Atem. Vorsichtig zog er sich aus dem Schwarzhaarigen zurück, erhob sich halb, um sich dann neben Harry in die Matratze fallen zu lassen. Die beiden lagen einfach nur nebeneinander, stillschweigend. Nur ihre Atmung war zu hören, bis Draco bemerkte, dass der Gryffindor sich bewegte.

„Malfoy… wie sieht's aus? Kuscheln wir?" Draco sah erstaunt nach links und blickte direkt in zwei neckisch funkelnde Augen. Ein Grinsen umspielte Harrys Lippen. In diesem Moment wusste Draco, dass es ein Fehler gewesen war, dem Gryffindor all seine Erinnerung zurück zu geben. Aber was dieser konnte, konnte er schon lange. „Na klar, komm her, Potter." Draco rutschte ein Stück von dem anderen weg, breitete seinen Arm aus und wartete darauf, dass Harry hineingerutscht kam. Doch nun war es an dem Gryffindor etwas dämlich drein zu schauen.

„Du weißt, dass das ein Scherz war?", fragte er leicht verunsichert. „Ja, ich weiß. Ich hab allerdings keinen Scherz gemacht. Kommst du nun endlich, oder braucht der große Harry Potter eine schriftliche Einladung?" Grinsend beobachtete Draco den Schwarzhaarigen, der ihn ungläubig und leicht verunsichert ansah. Doch dann bewegte sich dieser, legte die Brille auf den Nachttisch und rutschte tatsächlich in Dracos Arm, mit der dünnen Decke im Schlepptau, die gerade noch so mit einer Ecke im Bett gelegen hatte. „Bilde dir aber nichts darauf ein, Malfoy. Mir ist nur etwas kalt und ein nackter Körper ist die beste Wärmequelle…" „Ja, ist klar, Potter. Du kommst nur deswegen und nicht, weil du mir vollkommen verfallen bist und es dich einfach zu mir hin zieht." „Ach halt's Maul, Malfoy." Der Schwarzhaarige warf die dünne Decke über sie und legte seinen Kopf vorsichtig auf Dracos Schulter und Brust ab. Immer noch verunsichert schien er zu überlegen, ob er den Arm um Draco legen sollte, doch Draco nahm ihm diese Entscheidung ab, griff nach dessen Unterarm und legte ihn über seinen Bauch.

Draco fragte sich, wie viel Zeit wohl mittlerweile vergangen war, doch im Grunde war es auch unwichtig. Wichtig war nur der Moment. Harry Potter lag in seinem Arm. Sie hatten miteinander geschlafen und Draco war sich immer noch nicht sicher, ob das wirklich geschehen war, oder ob er wieder nur einen seiner quälenden Träume am Träumen war.

„Draco?", riss ihn der andere plötzlich aus seinen Gedanken. „Mmh?" „Du hast vorhin gesagt, dass du Gefühle für mich hast…" Draco wartete ab, fragte sich, worauf der Gryffindor hinaus wollte.

„… was genau meintest du? Ich meine, du bist… warst… jahrelang mein Feind. Wir sind grundverschieden…" „Und trotzdem liegst du jetzt hier mit mir, oder? Lass uns morgen darüber reden." Kurz schien der Gryffindor nachzudenken, bevor Draco ein leichtes Nicken vernahm. Die Kerzen im Raum warfen zum Glück so wenig Licht ab, dass Draco ohne Probleme wenige Minuten später in einen traumlosen Schlaf fiel.

Langsam kam Harry zu sich, er öffnete die Augen und sah sich verschlafen um. Ohne Brille erkannte er recht wenig, er musste sich jedoch erst mal zurechtfinden. Bis ihm siedend heiß einfiel, was er letzte Nacht getan hatte. Sein Magen schlug einen Salto und ihm wurde kurz schwindelig. Er hatte tatsächlich mit dem Slytherin geschlafen. Und es war so verdammt gut gewesen. Doch wo war Malfoy eigentlich? Harry tastete das Bett ab. Malfoys Seite war definitiv noch warm, lange konnte der Slytherin also noch nicht weg sein. Er drehte sich etwas, griff nach seiner Brille und setzte sie sich auf. Ein Rundumblick sagte ihm, dass sich das Zimmer nicht verändert hatte. Man konnte den Eindruck gewinnen, dass seit seinem Betreten die Zeit nicht vergangen war. Seine Armbanduhr zeigte jedoch Sonntag, 10:03 Uhr. Er stand auf, um seine Kleidung zusammenzusuchen, als er merkte, dass sein Po etwas spannte und ihm fiel ein, dass er eingeschlafen war, ohne sich vorher von Malfoys Hinterlassenschaften zu säubern.

Harry stand auf und fischte seinen Zauberstab aus seiner Kleidung. Mit einem Schwenker zauberte er sich so sauber wie nach einer schnellen Dusche und stieg dann in seine Kleidung. Auf dem Weg zur Tür fiel ihm die Maske ins Auge, die immer noch auf dem Tisch lag. Es war wohl besser, diese wieder aufzuziehen, während er den Kerker verließ um Draco Malfoy zu suchen. Dessen Maske war auch nicht mehr da. Harry besah sich das gute Stück noch mal genauer. Draco hatte scheinbar viel Zeit aufgewendet, um diese Maske zu gestalten. Die Feinheiten und Details waren verblüffend und Harry hätte dem Slytherin solche eine Kreativität und Schönheit gar nicht zugetraut. Doch nach letzter Nacht musste er seine Denkweise wohl sowieso komplett über den Haufen werfen.

Aber er wollte nun erst mal Malfoy finden, schließlich hatte er noch die ein oder andere Frage.

Er schnappte sich die Maske, setzte sie auf und spürte, wie er sich wohl ein letztes Mal in eine andere Person verwandelte.

Die schwere Holztür ließ sich ohne Probleme öffnen und Harry betrat den großen Saal vom Vorabend. Nichts erinnerte hier mehr an die pompöse Veranstaltung mit all den schön gekleideten, maskierten Zauberern. Die Bühne war abgebaut und ein paar Zauberer ohne Maske ließen mithilfe ihrer Zauberstäbe Dekoration und Müll verschwinden. Einzig das große Buffet war noch vorhanden und bot den übrig gebliebenen ein üppiges Frühstück. Ein paar maskierte Zauberer konnte Harry in der Ecke ausmachen, in der er vor wenigen Stunden gestanden hatte. Harry war immer noch erstaunt über das organisatorische Talent der Schlangen.

Er trat näher an das Buffet und überlegte sich, ob er eine Kleinigkeit zu sich nehmen sollte, doch sein Blick fiel auf ein Pärchen, das nicht weit von ihm entfernt stand. Die beiden schienen den Morgen als krönenden Abschluss für die Nacht zu nutzen, um sich gebührend voneinander zu verabschieden. Der Zauberer, der mit dem Rücken zu Harry stand, war etwas kleiner als der andere, hatte diesen jedoch fest an sich gedrückt und war ihn am küssen.

Harry wollte sich gerade wieder grinsend wegdrehen, als die beiden sich voneinander lösten und Harry die zweite Person erkannte. Sein Herz sank ihm bis zum Boden und ihm wurde schlagartig speiübel. Das konnte doch nicht sein. Diese Erscheinung würde er unter 1000 wieder erkennen. Die schwarzen Haare, die dunkle Kleidung mit der roten Krawatte und schließlich die goldene Maske mit den roten Steinen. Draco Malfoy. Harrys Puls beschleunigte sich ins Unermessliche. Seine Hände waren zu Fäusten geballt und er fing an zu zittern. Eine grenzenlose Wut machte sich in ihm breit. Er hätte wissen müssen, dass er einer Schlange einfach nicht trauen konnte. Wahrscheinlich war er, Harry, die größte Trophäe, die sich Malfoy hatte angeln können und dieser hatte nicht mal ein paar Stunden gewartet, um sich direkt die nächste zu schnappen. Harry konnte nicht länger mit dem Slytherin in einem Raum sein. Er wollte weg, so schnell wie möglich. Und genau in diesem Moment schaute der Slytherin direkt in seine Richtung.

Harry machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und ging schnellen Schrittes Richtung Ausgang. Je näher er der Tür kam, umso schneller wurde er. Entfernt hörte er ein „Warte…", doch das interessierte ihn herzlich wenig. Er erreichte endlich den Ausgang und lief weiter. Wieder rief eine Stimmer hinter ihm her, dieses Mal jedoch eine Andere. „Halt… ich brauche deinen Ring noch." Harry hielt kurz inne, sah auf seinen Handrücken und merkte, wie sein Mageninhalt sich den Weg nach oben bahnte. Er riss sich den Ring vom Finger und schmiss ihn der Person zu, die einige Meter hinter ihm auf eine Reaktion wartete. Und Harry lief weiter. Das gemurmelte „Danke, Arschloch!" nahm er schon gar nicht mehr war. Es war also wirklich passiert. Er hatte mit dem hinterhältigsten Slytherin auf dieser verdammten Welt geschlafen und war wirklich der Meinung gewesen, dass dieser sich verändert hatte, dass dieser gar nicht so ein Fiesling war und er war bereit gewesen, Gefühle für diesen zuzulassen. Falsch. Er war diesem sogar nach kurzer Zeit schon komplett verfallen.

Hinter der nächsten Ecke stoppte er. Die Maske brauchte er nun nicht mehr zu tragen. Er nahm sie vom Gesicht und sah sie sich noch ein letztes Mal an. Dann schmiss er sie wütend in die nächste Ecke. Er wollte durch nichts daran erinnert werden, wie offensichtlich er auf einen Slytherin reingefallen war. Harry rannte den kompletten Weg zurück zum Gryffindorturm, teilweise kamen ihm Schüler entgegen, die ihn verwirrt ansahen, was ihn jedoch kalt ließ. Erst vor dem Portrait der Fetten Dame bremste er, um dieser das Passwort gereizt entgegenzuschleudern. „Hey, nicht so ungestüm!" Dennoch öffnete das Portrait den Eingang zum Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum und Harry kletterte hindurch. Glücklicherweise befanden sich nur ein paar Schüler dort, die sich nicht wirklich für ihn interessierten, sodass er seinen Weg unbehelligt zum Schlafsaal fortsetzen konnte. Dort angekommen atmete er erleichtert auf, als er sah, dass er alleine war. Er ließ sich bäuchlings auf sein Bett fallen und drückte sich das Kissen ins Gesicht. Dabei spürte er etwas an seiner Hand. Er fuhr mit der Handfläche unter dem Kissen entlang und hatte das Stück Pergament in der Hand, das immer noch unter seinem Kissen gelegen hatte. Er entfaltete es und zum Vorschein kam wieder einmal dieses verhängnisvolle Vergissmeinnicht, das ihn nun schon seit geraumer Zeit verfolgte und das er in seiner Wut zerquetschte, in der Hoffnung alles Geschehene, das mit ihm zu tun hatte, zu vergessen.

Fortsetzung folgt…

*bibber* ich hoffe, ihr wollt mich jetzt nicht lynchen. Ich weiß, das ist kein Happy End und eigentlich bin ich auch ein Verfechter von Happy Ends, doch hier konnte ich es einfach nicht. Deshalb gibt es eine Fortsetzung. Die Beziehung zwischen den beiden hat sich für mich noch nicht weit genug entwickelt und ich hätte das in dieser Zeitspanne der Geschichte nicht hinbekommen. Ich hoffe, jemand liest dann auch die Fortsetzung, sobald ich sie online stelle ^^' Ich versuche, mich zu beeilen :) Danke an alle, die meine FF gelesen haben und bis bald :)


End file.
